Shikon Academy!
by Sara593
Summary: Kagome, Kaysha and Sango just started a new year of school and already there are troubles ahead of them. they make friends with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku. they met Ayame and Koga on the way. Will they fall for each other? will someone get hurt? R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
__**'Inner demon(s)'**_

Chapter 1:

It was a rainy, dark morning in Tokyo City. Well mostly cause it was 5AM but hay it's funny. It was the first day of uni for Kagome, Kaysha & Sango. They have been friends since birth and have grown closer over the years. Everyday at school from elementary two high-school they have always been there for one another, never left alone and never took anything from the other kids cause Kaysha was a half cat-demon the other kids always teased her but never got away with it. Kaysha was and still is a hot-headed, moody, very stubborn, happy, crazy, psycho, athletic/sporty, up for anything, smart, brave, guy hating kind of girl and would always find away to start a fight with someone including boys and she wouldn't take 'NO' for an answer. Kagome and Sango were always there for her and they have always-stuck together throw the ups and the downs no matter what. Sango did get teased as well and with Kaysha and Kagome because they would always be wearing black, white, red, green or blue although mostly black, white and blue but every student around would call them 'Emos' and ask 'Have you cut yourself lately emos?' witch made then very angry but anyways... Sango is a quite, shy, happy, spaced out, crazy (but not as crazy as Kagome or Kaysha), psycho (not as much as Kagome or Kaysha), smart, sporty, low down, talkative, guy hating girl you could always get a convocation out of and never likes guys much so she just liked getting in there faces and annoying them sometimes. And Kagome she is the talkative, happy, hypo, psycho, crazy, up for anything, get in my face don't be ready to wake up tomorrow, evil, kind, athletic/sporty, smart, loud, music loving, singing, dancing, sometime pushy, sometimes bitchy, cat and dog loving, messy, jumpy, moody, very stubborn, brave, guy hating girl who you could ever met in a life time and once you hurt her or do something yo her she will get payback and hates guys for many reasons but if you stay on her good side you could really like her and you would get used to her but on the other hand you get on her bad side you might be lucky to live another day but she is one that is unpredictable you can never know what she will do next.  
"Hay Kagome, Kaysha wake up... Sango sweetie time to get up" Sango's mum whispered shaking the three a little getting gowns out of them and three hands flying up waving you away to let them sleep. Sango's mum chalked at them, they weren't morning people, they would rather sleep that day away instead of doing chores.  
"Come on wake up girls we need to go to the airport now so you can get to Shikon Academy on time" she whispered a little louder shaking them again.  
"Just a little longer mum" they said waving their hands again  
"No can do you three sleepy heads now upsie daisies" she said shaking the bed again

"Fine.... were getting up but what time is it?" Sango muttered rubbing her eyes to get the crust out of them  
"It's 5 but it takes 1 and a half hours to get to the airport remember?" she said starting to gather the girls stuff.  
"Aww man.... it's 5 this sucks" complained Kagome grabbing her backpack and dug throw it pulling out her hair brash and cloths.  
"Yeah.... we'll prob have boys staring at us when we get there and they'll prob bring the past up as of school related" Kaysha gowned opening her backpack, tipping it upside down and grabbed her hair brash and cloths.  
"Come now girls don't think like that and what did happen?" Sango's mum tried comforting them and asked.  
"Teased" said Sango  
"Name Called" spat Kagome  
"Hurt, Picked on and well you get it" spoke Kaysha a little sad  
"Come here girls" she said holding her arms out and they hugged her. It was and is a lot harder for Kaysha in life for the reason her parents died when she was five so she lived with Kagome and Sango sometimes but as they grow up they more called each other sisters then best friends. Kagome and Sango's mum's took Kaysha in as their own but their dad's took a long time to get used to Kaysha.  
"Now get ready and I'll go make some breakfast" she said letting them go and walked out the bedroom door.  
"Ok outfit time" said Sango rummaging throw her left cloths and her backpack "well what you two got?" asked Sango not looking away from stuff.  
"Well.... i got a black tank top with night sky stars, a blue jean jacket, white cargos, black joggers, friends necklace, a cross necklace with a blue stone, a cat necklace with a light blue pearl, charm bracelet and a black, white and blue friendship bracelet" annocced Kaysha as she brushed her hair and left it down.  
"I have... um.... oh yeah a black tank top with Champion on it, a light/dark green jacket, blue cargos, white joggers, friends necklace, a cross with a red stone, a cat necklace with a moonstone, charm bracelet and a black, white and blue friendship bracelet" replied Kagome brushing her hair and left it out.  
"Ok well i got a black tank top with 'Roxy' on it, white jacket, black cargos, blue joggers, friendship necklace, a cross with a green stone, a cat necklace with a red stone, charm bracelet and a black, white and blue friendship bracelet" Sango said trying to dress and brash her hair and leave it out.  
They grabbed their blue, black and red I-pods & phones, chucking their other stuff in their bags and ran down the two fleets of stares to the kitchen,

In their bags:

~ Pencils (colour and lead)  
~ Textures  
~ Sketch books  
~ Writing books  
~ Reading Book*s* (Warriors)  
~ Pj's (coz they got changed)  
~ Caps  
~ Brushes  
~ Info about the school witch they have read five times already  
~ Hair ties and hair accessories  
~ Spare batteries  
~ And camera

"Right on time" Sango's mum said with a light laugh  
"Always" they replied with a high five  
"Here you's are a packed feed" she said holding one to all three girls  
"Thanks mum" they said holding a laugh in  
"Morning girls" Sango's dad's voice come from the doorway but they feel off their chairs laughing

On the way to the airport the girls were listening to their I-pods and ironically the same song. But half way through the trip they got bored and started playing '20 Questions'.  
"Ok Kags... If a boy came up to you and asked you to kiss him and his annoying friends were there what would you do?" Sango asked with a little laugh  
"Hmm... Lets see... I would say hell no and push him away from me...Kay...If you found a stray cat on the school grounds what would you do?" Kagome asked with a little hint of laughter in her voice  
"I would walk up to it and take it in and teach it to hunt dogs and whores. San... If a group of stupid boys came up to you and started hitting on you what would you do?" Kaysha asked thinking of all the possibilities all ending with Sango kicking their Asses to hell.  
"Well lets see... I would stand and listen then walk off but before I walk off I would kick their asses" Sango replied and they all burst out laughing.

Half hour later they were at the airport and they walked in with their sunnies on their heads and carrying their bags.  
"Hay check out those chicks over there... they look like girls I could take" Some random boy said near the girls seats but they were still standing. Kagome froze and slowly put her stuff on the ground then turned to the boys  
"Well I would like to see that you jerk cause you come near me & I will kill you" she threatened and Sango & Kaysha had to hold her back  
"Huh... like he would careless. He already has a death wish and list" one of the other boys said hitting the other boy upside his head  
"OW... will you stop hitting me boy"  
"No and stop hitting on every girl you see"  
"Oh My Fucking God. Do you stupid boys ever stop talking for a minute?!" Kaysha almost yelled and they can't tell she is a half-demon coz she has a descize on like a barrier.  
"Well you could say that but no we don't and shut up you bitch"  
"You are a stupid mutt to have said that"  
"Look who's talking your a mutt to!"  
"Get used to it coz in reality I don't careless about you stupid idiots" a tall boy said in a deep, cold, smooth voice  
"So you don't care if I beat the hell out of him?" Kagome asked coz Kaysha was almost ready to explode  
"No and who, pry tell, are you?" he asked  
"Good coz well um-" she stopped and saw Kaysha lounge at the annoying boy "- My name is none of your business so don't ask." Kagome spat and turned then slammed into her chair not wanting to talk to him any feather,  
"I asked you a question girl so answer it" he said walking in front of her.  
"Freaking hell! We haven't even left yet and already have annoying, stuck up, jerks talking to us" Kagome more hissed to herself then anyone else but unfortunately the annoying boy in front of her heard.  
"So where are you going exactly?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice  
"Me and my two best gal's are going to Shikon Academy now will you leave me alone" Kagome spat crossing her arms  
"No and looks like I will see you around more" He replied with a small grin on his face  
"Oh great annoying, stuck up, persistent, possessive, ignorant, jerks and fucking whore I _feel _so much _better_" Kagome growled and slammed the side of her fist on the chair's right arm rest witch didn't seem to hurt not even on little bit.  
"Sesshomaru, just leave the girl alone cause your not gonna get anything out of her so leave it" the first boy stated the obvious.  
"Shut up Miroku cause I don't care for what you or Inuyasha have to say..." the boy in front of Kagome growled, who's name was Sesshomaru  
"So your names Sesshomaru? Well that's a start and a good start now get out of my way I have business to do" Kagome coldly said with no-emotion on her face what-so-ever.  
"So it is now what is yours? I didn't get it?" Sesshomaru said coldly back  
"Well for starters it's not 'girl' and if you really want to know look around," Kagome hissed pushing him aside and walked up to Kaysha.  
"Let me have a go" Kagome said with a evil grin on her little, soft lips.  
"Have fun" Kaysha replied walking away  
"So you names Inuyasha? Ayy?" well if I guess right it means dog-demon... yep that's right and the names suits you cause you are a dog but how about I call you hmm... let me think... I no. Flee-bag..." with that she walked off, grabbed her bags and walked with the other girls to gate 8.  
"Did she just call me..." he asked but grabbed his bags and want with Miroku and Sesshomaru to gate 8.  
"What is your names girl?" the flight attendant asked  
"Kagome Higorashi"  
"Sango Tiaiji"  
"Kaysha Skyler"  
"Okay, go throw" she said pointing down the hall thing to the plan  
"And you's are?" she asked the boys  
"Sesshomaru Tashio"  
"Miroku Houshi"  
"Inuyasha Tashio"  
"Right... just follow those girls to the plan"

"Will all passengers please fasten their seat belts? We will be taking off in 2 minutes" The flight attendant announced.  
"Hello girls would you-" the flight host/attendant started  
"Back off, not interested and never will be so get out of our way!" Sango, Kaysha & Kagome hissed at him and he didn't move so they just pushed him aside and walked onto the plane  
"Well that proves they don't like people who get in their faces or hit on em'" Miroku said to Inuyasha as they walked to their seats witch were behind the girls.  
"Hay...Kagome. Are you always this bitchy and rude or are you different?" Inuyasha asked leaning over the seat to look at the three  
"None of your concern so butt out" she spat looking out the window  
"Gees, you sound like Sesshomaru on an every day basest" he growled sitting back in his seat  
"Whatever flee-bag. I do not care what you have to say and nor do I give about your elder half-brother or your perverted friend" she hissed throwing a piece of scrunched up paper at his head.  
"Ow...is there a rock in that?"  
"Yes now shut it!"  
"How about no and don't throw stuff at me"

"That's what I thought"

"Hello is any one there?" he asked waving his hand in front of her face but before his hand could go down Kagome grabbed his wrist and twisted it.  
"." he winced  
"Sit back and shut it or I'll make you" Kaysha spat  
"Make me bitch," he retorted forgetting the little fact that Kagome still had his wrist.  
"Bad choose of words dog cause Kagome still has your wrist and Kaysha will make you" Sango calmly stated  
"Shit...Ow-" he howled and sat back holding his wrist once Kagome let go and Kaysha found a peace of material in her back pack and grabbed the paper Kagome throw at him before, sealing it in the fabric and got up, shoved it in his mouth and tied it up as tight as it would go.  
"Baka" Miroku, Sesshomaru & Sango whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Once the plane landed Inuyasha, finally got the gag out and walked with them to the front.  
"Flight 8 has just landed and I hope you have enjoyed you ride" the captain said and the doors opened. Once out of the corridor from the plane Kagome heard her name get called out by someone.  
"Kagome!" they called again but run up and hugged her  
"Hay...Jakotsu it's been a while...can you let go now cause ya killing me" Kagome choked out  
"Oh sorry cuz and these must be your friends Kaysha & Sango... it is a pleaser to met you girls. Now I'm supposed to...wait Toga there here!" he called to a tall, silver haired man meters away.  
"Ah just on time... Oh is this your younger cuzen Jakotsu cause she could and her friends could pass up as 18" Toga said looking at the three young girls  
"Um... Sir they are 18 and will be 19 in a week and yes this is my cozen but don't mess with her or you will be sorry... but these three will be attending Shikon Academy" he said hugging the three girls in front of him.  
"Well that's a good thing cause you three boys better get used to the girls cause you will be all sharing the same dorm room 'together'" toga said waiting for the boys to react but nothing came till  
"WHAT!! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!!!! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M LIVING WITH THEM!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs witch killed everyone's ears but hers, Miroku's & Sango's and they where kneeling down  
"You never said she could scream like that" Toga said to Jakotsu  
"I never knew she could" he replied  
"YOUR GONNA HAVE TO KILL ME BEFORE I EVER LIVE WITH THEM!!!! FORGET IT!!!! I'M NOT AND NEVER WILL LIVE WITH THEM!!!!" Kagome continued to scream inflicting more pain to them  
"Will some one gag her or something!" Inuyasha yelled,  
"Quiet girl-" Sesshomaru spat  
"Why don't you make me you filthy dog!" she hissed  
"You will wish you never said that"  
"Oh year, sure. Whatever, dog-boy" she coldly spat with a death glare.  
"Why don't the two of you just let down the act cause you know deep-" Toga said with a grin  
"I DO NOT LIKE ANYONE NOR DO I THINK OF SUCH DESTERBING THOUGHTS TOGA!" Kagome screamed at the old dog  
"Well you do actually sound-"  
"WILL YOU JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I USE YOU AS A SOCCER BALL!!!!" she screamed in one breath  
-huff huff- Kagome -huff huff- but before she could continue her fascarade she saw a few of her old friends  
"Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Kankotsu it's good ta see ya" she called running up to them and hugged em'  
"Ah Kagome you shortly have grown and your friends to witch is a great honour to met you's" they said to Kaysha & Sango  
"You two" they replied walking up and hugged em  
"So where's Kagura these days Jay?" Kagome asked a little curious  
"Jay?" the girls asked looking at Kagome like she was crazy "Kags I think you've lost it"  
"No I have not. It's a nickname for him so shoosh"  
"Fine-"  
"Well she's doing what she is always doing witch i don't know and don't want to know" Jakotsu replied  
"Ahh, yes I no what you mean...can we go please cause i don't want to be in the presents of two pervs and two annoying, stuck up, jerk demons." Kaysha & Kagome asked glaring at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Toga  
"That's three-"  
"I no and really don't care." Kagome cut Toga off "you the most powerful demon lord around with your two sons. Sesshomaru the unemotional, cold hearted, elder son and Inuyasha the stubborn, loud mouth, most annoying younger son. Yeah I read and do my research I don't need a lectern but seriously I never thought it possible to be more-" she took a deep breath "ruthless, cold, heartless, none emotional and not talkative then me but then again I can be nice if I want to be but i just want to get to the school...NOW" she finished than walked off with Kaysha and Sango to get their bags.  
"Well she and that other one, the honey-brown haired girl sertinally relate to you two boys" Toga spoke in a amused tone of voice.  
"My name is Kaysha you stupid demon of the west" Kaysha yelled across the lobby ready to tear something apart.

The trip to the school was a long, aganising, quite time except for the parts when Inuyasha would start annoying Kaysha. At one point Kaysha found another gag and rope but shoved it in her bag for later use at school.  
"Jakotus why did we have to come with the boys?" Sango complained staring out the car window  
"Because i don't have a car and Toga is an old friend" he replyed looking at her  
"Right..." Sango growled _'old you can say that again' _she thought as well as Kagome and Kaysha  
"Come now lady Sango don't be like that" Miroku pounted but like any perv his right hand wondered to Sango's ass  
"HEATI!" Sango screamed punching him in the nose insted of slapping him  
"Ow...my hands have a mind of their own so i can't help what they do" he said with a wolfish grin on his face.  
"Yeah whatever perv...don't be so happy when we get there cause you won't be so lucky" Sango snarled throw clinched teeth.  
"Sango he will never learn and so you might as well just put him in hospital while you can... and stop staring at me Sesshomaru!" Kagome finally heared what was going on even tho she had been asleep with her Ipod on, her feet on the seat in front of her.  
"Huh...he's not worth it" Sango said putting her Ipod on.  
"I am not staring nor looking at you, why would i want to look at a reched humen as you?" Sesshomaru more stated then asked  
"Don't no, don't care. Could be, you have nothing better to do with your life so you just annoy the hell out of anyone you can." she replyed sitting up propaly  
"So your birthdays are next week? what day?" Toga asked

"Come now. When?"

"Girls when?"

"Fine i'll just get Miroku to get it out of you." he said with a smile

"Do you's ever talk?"

"Toga i think their giving you the silent treatment... they do it when their ether don't want to talk or their opissed" Jakotus pointed out.  
"What the-" Kaysha almost yelled "Were still in the airport parking lot!!!"  
"Yes. we are because there are a lot of cars here" Toga replyed  
"Thats not good for un-pashiont girls" Jakotus said looking at the three  
"...Thats it, get out of the drivers seat you old dog...NOW. Cause i'm driving this car now," Kagome spat getting up  
"No way, this is my-" before Toga Couls finish, He was out the door on the ground then the door slaming in his face  
"Get in or i'm leaveing you here"  
"I'm getting there" he replyed jumping up and runnign into the back with the others.  
"Fasen your seat belts cause i'm not a safe driver. I'm ruthless and go over the speed limit" Kagome worned reving the egnishion. Everyone did their seat belts up as tight as possable and gripped something except for Sesshomaru who was apsalotally amused at the girl and her actions not caring about the consacenses.

"Kags- cuz don't tell me your gonna do what i think your gonna do" Jakotus shaked out in his horrifid voice  
"Oh you think right Jay- I am gonna do what you think" Kagome replyer with a evil grin on her lips and a evil mistivestive glint in her eyes  
"God no. You'll kill us all Kags." he shreaked but it was too late, Kagome started reversing the car.  
"Someone stop her. She's a maniac in a car as to driving!" Sango said yet yelled  
"Aww come now Sango she can-" Miroku couldn't finish to the fact they were speeding throw the parking lot making skid marks alover the road.  
"SHIT!" All but Kaysha & Sesshomaru yelled and the car flang over a speed bump on the road making the car flip and roll over once then back to the wheels and off again  
"You're sycho girl and Jakotu is right you are-"  
"Oh shut it ya old preverted dog cause you drive like a old grandma and i feel asleep to it. Plus I just want to get to the school so i can pay an 'old' friend a visit" she said with the evil grin  
"Where are you going Kags cause your heading for a brick wall!" Inuyasha yelled  
"Do not call me by that name flee-bag cause i did not give you the right. you will see." she coldly and smoothly replyed. only just he could hear her mutter 'tupid alf-mon" but she really spat 'stupid half-demon... i'll kill you.'  
Everyone but Toga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome craked up cause they heared Kagome clear as a um.. the sea talking.  
"What is so bloody funny?" Inuyasha growled at them but  
"..." got no reply. insted it felt like they weren't even on the ground  
"Why does it feel like where air born?" Toga asked Kagome  
"Cause we are idiot"  
"When did that happen?"  
"When you were laughing at something. I speed up to about 200k/h and there was a ramp over that side so i used it.. Got a problem with that dog?"  
"No, no, no problem but i wasn't laughing"  
"Well duh ya think"  
"Do you have-"  
"Just shut the hell up ya old dog" Sesshomaru growled and started reading his book again.  
"Oi! Sesshomaru or whatever ya name is a warning for you. Unless you want to tear that book in half, i would put it down or away" Kagome called looking in the mirrior at the front  
"Hn" he spat and put it in his bag  
'CRACH, CLANCK, BOOM' The car rang as it slamed on the ground across the road on the dirt area witch is 1000 achers long & wighed.  
"You better not have destroyed my car or your paying for it missy" Toga warned  
"Yeah, yeah dog" with that she reved it up kicking up dirt and dust then speed off over the dirt.  
"So when did you learn to drive cuz?" Jakotsu asked looking at her  
"Well a week ago but i well freaked the teacher out so much with my driving she just gave me my licence so basicaly I'm aloud to drive any car bit this car sux like shit!"  
"That is not true little missy-"  
"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE NOR MISSY UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO START CALLING YOU SOMETHING ELSE!!!!" Kagome yelled skiding and doing a donut onto the road  
"Ok then what is your name?" Toga asked the now very pissed off girl

"My name is Kagome Higorashi, 18 years out, younger sister to Heto Higorashi and elder sister to Sota Higorashi, went to Shikon high, I live with my mother, Grandpa and younger bro Sota. happy now" kagome huffed  
"Yes but do you mean 'the' Heto Higorashi and son to Jemo Higorashi?" Toga asked with excitment and honor in his vioce  
"Yes, that is true but never menchion my fathers name around me again" kagome spoke bearly over a whisper  
"Oh...sorry"  
"He's not dead you fool but i do not no where he is and i do live with them but i move from house to house. now get off the subject of me and talk to someone who cares" she huffed and puffed at Toga for being nosey  
"I couldn't help it i work with your father and your brother acashanaly comes with him" he spoke in a now proud voice.

The car turned... uh i mean skidded around a corner and come to a stop in front of a park and it for some reason had a fighting ring and other gym stuff behind a row of trees to hide it from kids but the music was up full blast so most stayed away from the park.  
"Arrrr... I am going to go crazy if I listen to you demons any more!" kagome's voice cracked. She yancked the keys out of the egnishion, opened the door, slaming it behind her and clicked the keys on her pants then walked to the area with all the fighting stuff.

"Shit is she crazy" Miroku yelled running out of the car followed by Inuyasha, Kaysha, Sango, Jakotsu, Sesshomaru and finally Toga  
"She's not crazy just fustrated and pissed off witch is never a good thing cause she will take it out on anyone or anything she possably can" Kaysha galped  
"Yeah she nearly... nearly put hobo opps i mean hojo in hospital in high school but desided to send him home with a broken arm and leg, cracked nose, two black eyes, brused gut, his other leg had a broken shin and he had cuts and gashes all over him. once Kagome's perants found out, her dad practicaly kicked her out onto the street so she came and lived with me along with Kaysha but she also nearly broke his hamstring & neck" Sango's voice cracked and she galped looking at her friend 10 feet or so in front of them  
"Do you mean Hojo Kito?" Miroku asked the girls  
"Yeah him"  
"Well thats a releaf"  
"How so?"  
"Well we were ready to kill him but the day we were going to, we found him on the ground in front of the hall and beaten up then when we turned we found three girls walking off. Two a little freaked trying to calm the other down who was smashing and hitting anything possable even brick walls and metal polls" he said with fear alover his face and eyes.  
"Well in that case your talking to those girls right now and somehow nothing ever hurts her and she's human as of all we know" Kaysha & Sango replyed lening on eachother  
"Well then we better catch up before-" he stopped in his tracks and stared at a young girl in the ring with some guy fighting.  
"Too late, she's at it and that guy is gonna die" Kaysha almost laughed at the misfortune of the guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"A girl like you shouldn't be here. You should be in bed with me" the guy Kagome was fighting chuckled. Kagome had her cargo's rolled up to her knees and her jacket off so she only had her tank top on and she tied her hair up in to a high ponytail so it wouldn't get in her face  
"Huh...in your fucking dreams dude cause I'm not interested and never will be" Kagome spat in disgust at his comment

"Geezz you can't resist a fight can ya?" a girls voice came from behind her. Kagome turned agound to find them all there watching  
"No i can't but what is the pest doing here?" She asked relaxing a little  
"Meh don't no he just came...uh..." before Sango could continue Kagome jumped on the rope and did a back flip over his head, landing in a crouching possishion then stood up strat and booted him in the spine and he hit the rope then flang backwards but spun around and ended up getting punched in the face.  
"Whatever. I'm not going anywhere soon." she said walking up to them.  
She grabbed the rope and pushed herself up into a handstand stance, leand down on her arms and pushed off doing a backflip over there heads, landing in a crouching possishion again.  
"Are you not a demon?" Sesshomaru asked putting a hand out to help Kagome up.  
She took his hand and dusted herself off.  
"How should i no. I got kicked out of my own house by my own stupid-" for Kagome couldn't finish her sentence for someone called her name out sounding like a man  
"Kagome, my Kagome. how are you?" he asked about to hug her. Kagome stepped aside and he ran into the ring.  
"Ow."  
"And who, pry tell, are you?" she asked looking him up and down  
"Don't be silly, it's me. your Father" he spoke alittle afended  
"Great" she rolled her eyes "I do not want to talk nor see you. In my life" she hissed and walked to the bars hanging up, well on metal stands so you can do chin ups and that kind of stuff.  
"Are you still angry at me for not liking your friend?" he asked giving Kaysha a desgusted look  
"Fuck no. Stop looking at Kaysha like that for startes. I'm not angry, I'm freaking beyond furious and that is not the only reason being" she chocked him. She had been upside down on the bar so she is doing sit ups but well you no.  
"Do not swear young lady" he looked away from Kaysha to Kagome and continued "Put some cloths on and what whould that reason be?"  
"Do not call me that, make me and you don't you think about it you despicable excuse of a human" she growled at him.  
"I will call you what i want and don't call me that. Now let me think............ i can't think of anything."  
"Fucking hell your sach an asshole!" Kagome growled almost yelled out "Did we forget the little fact of kicking out deaoughter out when she was 15? hmm?" she quiestioned flipping off the bar and walked up to him so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Oh yes i did forget that little fact but it means nothing. Now put some cloths on" he said grabbing her wrist  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!" Kagome yelled heving her arm away from him  
"Turn your volume down" he growled  
"Why don't you make me you trader" she coldly spoke with a hint of a growl in her voice  
"You sound just like that dog-demons elder son. Have you been around him to long?"  
"Why would any of that be any of you business or concern?"  
"Because you have not been near the shrine since-"  
"I haven't been there cause i was trying to stay the hell away from you but every time i did get close to it a stupid barrior came up around it. Damn it!"  
"Well that doesn't explan where you have been"  
"For any of your business she and Kaysha have been living with me and my family" Sango spat out at him  
"It is a plesher to see you again Sango dear" he said with a smile  
"Keep it to yourself and don't call me 'dear'" she hissed throw clinched teeth

"Jemo it is good to see you again" Toga spoke calmly.  
"Ahh...Toga it is good to see you again... how long has it been?"  
"I don't know but what have you been up to?."

At this Kagome, Kaysha, Sango, Seaahoma, Inuyasha, Miroku and Jakotsu walked off to the beach just down a little away from where they were and Kagome grabbed her stuff on the way throwing her jacket back on.  
"Cuz are you Uh?"  
"Fine why Jay?"  
"You just seem destrackted and destrested"  
"Don't know but I'm fine" she sighed and started fusing with the sand around her.  
"Alright but today you do like picking fights with everyone"  
"What it's kinda fun but right now i wish i could smash something or do something"  
"Well you could come with me and help me with an itch" the annoying guy from the ring put in  
"Go fuck yourself loser cause i'm no way helping ever," she sighed taking her jacket, shoes and shoks off, walking to the edge of the water, looking at the sun setting awhile away but visable.  
"Aww come now, don't be like that" he persisted  
"I beleave the lady said no" Miroku said getting annoyed by this guy's ingnerents.  
"And i don't beleave i was talking to you"  
"Back off or regret it" Kaysha hissed walking up to him fist's clinched  
"Make me bitch"  
"What is it with everyone calling me that today" Kaysha yelled and swang her fist slaming him in the gut.  
"Ow... shit you have a lot of strangth for a girl. You must be a demon or half-demon" he coughed out holding his gut  
"And if i was it is nothing of your concern" she spat walking up to join Kagome in the water

"The sunset is so beautiful. It just reflects on everything arround causing it to look apsalotaly breath taking. Don't ya think Kay?" Kagome said bearly over a whisper

"Yeah I could get used to it" she sighed bending down and started splashing the water below her feet

"Kagome get over here now" her father Jemo yelled walking up to her  
"Make me. I'm not going anywhere near you!" she called running into the ocean and stood in the crashing waves  
"Get over here now missy or say good-bye to your little friend here" he called out to her with a smug look on his face looking at Kaysha  
"Touch her, I'll-"  
"You'll what, Kill me?"  
"Yeah but i will toucher you first then kill you and bring you back to make it more fun" Kagome smirked, one that nearly want from ear to ear. Hehe=]  
"Don't be smart with me but i guess you don't no about your power" he smuggly replyed  
"What power?"  
"You have heard of priestesess, yes?"  
"Yeah, Meko's what about them?"  
"Well you are one but i guess you wouldn't be able to figuer that out cause you don't no yourself" Kagome stood there speechless looking at him twidaling with his hand pointing at the water.  
"KAGOME GET OUT OF THERE!!" Sango and Kaysha screamed as loud as the could  
"Why?"  
"Look out" Kagome turned her head and saw a at lest 50 feet tall title wave heading her way.  
Wide eyes and fear and death running through her mind but her feet where stuck, no idea how she turned back a struggled  
"See what happens when you don't listen?" Jemo grinned  
"Stop it. Stop it you hear me" her voice cracked.  
"What it's so much fun"  
"You know something?"  
"What?"  
"I hate you, i've hated you since i was born and i have wanted to kill myself for being a doughter of you. I would rather die then be around you!!" she chocked out feeling the tears from many years come to her eyes  
"Don't say such things. no one would want to die"  
"Why not. Life is toucher and pure suffering and I'm sick of it."  
"Kagome, do you mean that?" Sango & Kaysha asked feeling upset  
"It's not you guys that I'm refering too. Your my best friends, my sisters, your the reason for my exictence this day" she paused taking a deep breath "You's are my pure happiness, my life, you's are everything to me and always will be but on the other hand... STOP ACTING LIKE A LOONY JEMO CAUSE I NO YOUR FUSING WITH THE SEA NOW LET IT GO!!!!" she yelled glearing at her so called 'father'  
"So you are smart, that's knew" he asked but stated  
"Let it go you fool. your gonna kill her" Sango chocked  
"That's the point" Jemo chuckled  
"Your a sycho" Kaysha scolded  
"And your a half-demon. So where even"  
"How would you no or not i was?"  
"That's my secret"

"Are you really half-demon uh..." Toga asked stuck on her name. the idiot.  
"Kaysha and yes i am. not that it is your concern," she replyed feeling gilty.  
"Leave her alone you jackass!" Kagome scolded  
"Now, now mind your language"  
"Make me..."  
"Fine" he clinged his fist's and the title wave came crashing down on Kagome most likely drowning her

_**'She is strong, smart and brave who is she?'  
**__'I think her name is Kagome Higorashi and I supose your right but what of it'  
__**'I wanted to get to know her but he most likely killed her with that. poor girls'  
**__'Right. Who are you exactally?'  
__**'Eh me I'm well your inner demon. Now go save the girl'  
**__'What ever and you don't order me around'  
__**'Yeah, yeah go get- what? what is that girl doing?'**_Sesshomaru and him inner demon talked untill his inner demon spotted something odd.

Kaysha pulled her top off, her pants and shoes and socks. She is wearing her swimmers under neath and was not gonna wait for the boys to do something. Sango did the same, they grabbed hands and ran into the water, caming to ther deeper part, they dived under still holding hands.  
"Well that's corage"Toga said braking the silence  
"They won't last long under there" Jemo laughed watching that water. About 10 minutes later they still hadn't came up.  
"You were saying." Sesshomaru coldly spoke looking at him  
"Well I'm not them, they could have died by now"  
"Sure. they wouldn't die from this" Miroku sarcasticaly retorted sounding a little worried but not showing it.

1 hour later

"Shit. They must be able to hold their breath" Inuyasha said shocked  
"Or Their dead" Toga saddly whined  
"Ahhhh......." they heared quite loud  
"What was that?" Miroku asked shotting up from liying down  
"Seem's like their not dead" Jemo complained  
"HELP!!!!" Came crys for help in the middle but quite far from shore.

The boys shot up chucking their shoes, socks & tops off, Running or charging if you will into the water and swam as fast as the could to the girls.  
Once they got there they saw three girls sarounded by sharks and their was one unconchious girl in the arms of two of the others, one sceared out of her mind and one more calm in other words Kagome, Kaysha & Sango where there. Sesshomaru took a deep breath then duncked under the water and saw the sharkes there, At lest 10 great white sharks around the girls but the thing that cought his attenchion was that Kagome had grazed teeth marks on her top and stouch, bleeding. The other two also had grazes but not deep or bleeding. He came back up and took in a hudge breath of air to breathe.  
"What kind are they?" Sango asked her voice shaking

"Great white. calm down your not going to die" Sesshomaru reasshored them  
"How can you be so calm, were sarownded by great white sharks witch probably want to tear us to shreds, our best friend or sister is bleeding from her stoumch, back and legs cause they" kaysha pointed at the sharks "Tried to kill her or tear her apart, were in the middle of the ocean and WERE STRANDED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!" she hissed then yelled the last part  
"Hay...what's going on?" came a faint, soft voice from the unconchious girl  
"Were in the middle of the ocean sarownded by great white sharks and your hurt bad" Sango sumed it up.  
"Really?" she asked alittle saprized  
"Are you ok? cause you sound like a loony" Inuyasha asked and laughed at the comment  
"How about i feed you to the sharks dog-breath then we'll see whos laughing. Besides i have better things to do then fight with you, like for one how the hell to get out of this" she sarcasticaly hissed at Inuyasha  
"She is no loony, she's just grouchy" he growled to himself  
"Do any of you have a pocket knife and some cloth?" Kagome asked looking at the boys  
"Nope" they replyed  
"But i do have a pocket knife" Miroku said pulling it out  
"Great. Fuck they ruined my top. Damn it" Kagome happily replyed then saw her top.  
"Girls and their clothes" Inuyasha growled  
"Shut it dog. Let me go girls" Kagome hissed and asked  
"But-"  
"But nothing. I'm so going to grgret this later" Kagome cut them off. She took a deep breath then want under. She took off her cut top and tore it apart to make bandages then tore her 3/4 kargo's into mini shorts to make more bandages then tiyed them around her gashes and cuts.  
After about 5 minutes she came back up taking in the freash air again.  
"Miroku give me the pocked knife" she more orded then asked  
"But why?"  
"So we can get out of here you baka"  
"Fine" he throw the pocket knife over to her and all as well she cought it.  
"Kags don't. We no what your thinking but no"  
"Too late Kaysha & Sango cause I'm going down. Stupid deep, dark water. I'm not a flippen sea animal. I'm human or what ever I am" Kagome spat taking in all the air she could then want down.

"Hold on, is she going to luer the sharks away?" Inuyasha asked  
"Yep and theres no turning back now from it" Sango replyed  
"She's crazy, she's sycho, she's a maniac, what is she thinking!?" Inuyasha yelled to no one inperticuler  
"Yes she is all those things but what she is thinking- well she is thinking to protect us including you three, even thow she might seem to care less about you's she really does care. she cares for out safety more then her life. reason being we can't tell only she can tell you that but she has had a rough life as well as i and Jemo, Kagome's 'so called father' is right about me. I am nothing more than a half cat-demon, an out cast, a vermon, a killer as they put it but you get what i mean don't you?" Kaysha spoke no lower then her normal voice but no higher then a whisper. They nodded in understanding and for her to continue "well my first day at eliementary was really hard cause i had no friends and the teacher even tried avoiding me. My dad had died the day of my fithed birthday along with my mum but i continued going to school feeling worse but the second week there Kagome had found me sitting alone and came over with Sango and did not shake or turn tail and run. They just excepted me and that made me happy but i would not talk much so they just stuck by me or onto me like leaches and everytime someone sain something about me, she and Sango would be at them for it and by second year elimentary i was talking and having fun. Kagomes's mum took me in as her own and Sango's two but their dad's never aproved of me but acted like they did" Kaysha stopped and clang onto Sango like a tebby bear. Sango continued.  
"For a long time we thought something was up with our dads but ignored it till one day me, Kaysha and Kagome walked to Kagomes and over heared the adults talking about us being friends with a half-breed and all other insalting things to say, our mum's stuck up for us even heto and the others stuck up fot us and so we ran to Kagome's room. Once we hit high school we were more sisters then best friendsand we always wore black, white, red, blue and green but mostly black, white and blue but everyday we got called 'Emo's' and asked the same quiestion 'have you cut yourself lately emo's' but only three boys in the intier school left us alone and acashanaly ended up in the same place. You three, you always looked sorryy for us and all but no on new what it is like in our lives except us we kept to ourselfs and never talked to anyone but each other" Sangopaused and took a breath "Once we were sitting on the lawn and Kagome feel out of the trees trying to get across them but ended up falling on you Sesshomaru and if you had not been there she would have snapped her neck for sure" Sango finished looking at him  
"Oh right, white top, black 3/4 jacket that went to about her middle, blue pants, black shoes and all that other stuff, right?" Sesshomaru comfermed from memory  
"Yep that's right and you were scolding each other with glears but i remember clearly she won by slapping you over the head for something" the girls laughed at the memory. Before he could retourt they heared a formiliar voice yell to them

"Oi! get over here unless you want to be shark food!!" Kagome called waving her hands above her head. After a few minutes they reached the shore of the island Kagome stumbled upon, on her excape from the sharks  
"How did you get away?" Kaysha sked running to Kagome and hugging her as tight as possible  
"Ow... do you not remember I'm hurt? and i used this old trusty pocket knife. I couldn't figuer it out at first but i got it evenchaly like nearly getting my leg crounched off, witch does remind me, Kaysha I'm covered in shark so you migh want to jump in the water and get it off" Kagome just remember she had taken a few teeth from a shark then killed it some how and she needed to wash herself off.  
"Oh...GROSS!!!" Kaysha yelled running off into the deep water scrubbing herself off like 2000 times.  
"You look so funny, Kay" Sango laughed with Kagome before, she want into the water and cleaned herself off.  
"Umm... Kagome what happened to your pants?" Miroku asked looking her up and down along with the other two getting a good look at her. She has all the right curves in the right places, long, strong, thin legs for a athlet or track runner, strong arm's for a boxer or archer, quite thin but not so much to see her bones, she has a faint but seeable 6 pack, (P.O.V) quite round, large brests that could be noticeable with a bikini and some other cloths, a good shaped body and a great ass, (M.O.V) she has raven, jet black hair cascading down to her lower back, and there she has a cat and dog demon with a red and black light around them in the middle of them there is a bow and arrow sarrownded by a light purple light, a few old scarse visable and her eyes the most unique eliquet ones you could ever see they worn't one nor two colours they were 9 brown, blue, green, hazel, grey, blue-green, black, violet and even gold not knowing how they got that way you can't explane what they where but if to say what colour they mostly were and you could see it would be a beautiful blue-green colour witch hides many secrets that can only be told by the owner. Never to be seen or heared else where. Small, soft pink lips with a cut on the far left and a very good look to her.  
"Where might this be?" Sesshomaru asked looking away from the young girl.  
"Most likely a old island what people or demon's might have lived on" Kagome said walking to a tree and taping it  
"What are you doing girl?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome like she was an idiot  
"What does it look like dingges. I'm looking for high ground to see where the hell we are. Unless you have a better idea I'de like to hear it cause i don't have time to waist on you puppy boy." she retourted trying to figuer out a way to get up the tree in front of her.  
"Yeah sit back and relax" he replyed lying back to get his sun blocked  
"What the-"  
"Get off your ass, NOW" Kagome grined throw her teeth  
"No. Get out of my sun women" he shood her away. She did move but with him dragging him along the sand, the hard, dry, hot sand.  
"Where the hell are you-" he shut up noticing he was near a cliff with sharp rocks and crashing waves and most likely sharks  
"Think before you speek Inuyasha" Sango said shaking her head in pitty  
"Aww... come on don't be like that-"  
"I'm not chucking you over or tiying you up. I need you to lift me up so i can clim this stupid tree" she calmly said in a quite quiet voice almost a whisper  
"Oh" was all he said then helped her up  
"Damn your short Inuyasha... I thought you were taller" Kagome complained looking at the branch another 5 feet higher away from her and down at Inuyasha.  
"Put me down. Damn it"  
"Gladly," He basicaly droped her to land and lucky in time cause they were still near the cliff  
"Are you mental boy. She could have fallin" Miroku almosted yelled at him  
"What she's pushy and bossy. So why should i listen-" he complained but feeling a grip on his throat.  
"You should listen to miss Sango" Miroku winked at her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Will some one get her off me? Let Go you Wench" Inuyasha snapped  
"Don't push her Inuyasha. You keep calling her stuff like that you will end up blacking out and get feed to the sharks. So best off keeping your foul mouth shut!" Kaysha snapped back baring her fangs not that he could see  
"Well excuse me but she has a death grip as bad or worse then Sesshomaru. One that threatens to kill you and i would like to live. Just pray her off me or something" he complained _trying_ to pull her hand away from his neck  
"Easier said then done. Last time we tried praying her off someone... lets just say it ended bad. So your stuck till she calms down Unless you want your throat torn out" Sango exclamed looking at them  
"Has she ever been in a relashionship before?" Miroku asked looking at the pissed off girl threatening to kill his best friend

"You mean besides Hojo?" Sango asked following his eye's view  
"Yes" he replyed  
"Well...uh...no. Every boy or guy is too scared to aproch her and talk to her or us for that matter. Boy's have always seemed afraid of her even in elementary." Kaysha exclamed back.  
"Who and why would they be scared of lady Kagome?" Miroku asked starting to walk towords Kagome  
"Every guy or boy near us. no matter where we where they were wther staring, gowking, shaking, falling over or running the opiset direction and for why we don't no" they exclamed  
"The reason for there actions were predictable" came a soft, mellow, sad voice "for back then my 'so called father' was a feared man and had or as i've heared killed many children, teenages, women, men, the elderly, all" she said nother more and slowly and carefully put Inuyasha on the ground  
"Are you kidding?" he asked rubbing his now very sour red neck  
"No, I'm not kidding and that is why at point's in time i wish i could die"  
"But-"  
"But i would never let them down" she looked at her two best friends in the entier world "They have been with me throw everything and I am greatful for having them here with me. If anything where to happen to them i would die" she replyed sadly

_'even thow she might seem to careless about you's. She really does care. She cares for our safety more then her life" _Kaysha's voice rang throw Sesshomaru's mind and his inner demon's.  
_**'So that man killed? we shall show him'  
**__'Shut up you annoying pest. We nor i am going to do anything. I'm not getting involved'  
__**'To late for that you or we are already involved. get used to it' **_Sesshomaru's inner demon snarled at Sesshomaru then repeted _**'she said: `Even thow she might seem t**_**o **_**careless about you's. She really does care. She cares about our safety more then her life` What does that mean exactaly?'  
**__'...'  
__**'What does it mean Sesshomaru?'**_**  
**_'It meansthat she act's to careless but she cares for us all. And she would rather us be alive then she wouls if she were to die. In other words she would give up her life for anothers and right now she is probably trying to teach Inuyasha something before he does something else wrong. Trying to save him from danger'  
__**'I think i'm in love with her.'**_**  
**_'Forget it i'm not interested in her' _with that he left his thoughts and his yelling inner demon.

For a while they sat there talking, telling stories, acting like idiots, trying to kill each other and telling about their past's but Sesshomaru just sat there looking around the island part they were on but they are back at the beach.  
"How are we going to get out of here?" the question finally came up

"Swimming"  
"What no way. There are sharks and it's almost dark."  
"Yes we will and those sharks come back i'll kill em"  
"Sure"  
"Shut it dog"  
"I agree with her. lets just get out of here"  
"The tides caming in. That means more then 10 sharks, That means like 100 or 1000 maybe."  
"Then lets get going" with that she jumped into the water and started swimming out. She duncked her head under and could only see the shark fin's swimming around. There were great whites, tigers, whaile, hemmerhead, bull and mako sharks. She quickly swam back to the land and layed there wide eyes.  
"What? Whats wrong?" Antoher girl asked alittle scared to ask  
"Were not going any where tonight thats for sure" she took a deep breath and sat up faceing everyone else "There are like 5-6 different kinds of sharks down there and sworms of them 2"

**With Toga, Jakotsu and Jemo**

After the boys ran off to go save the girls Toga started getting worried about the six of them. Don't know why only he does.  
"I'm sure the girls are dead by now" Jemo smuggly snared looking out at the water to the boys swimming off.  
"Don't underestimate those girls"  
"Why shouldn't i nefew?"  
"They have been throw more harsh times then this and they always pull throw so don't underestimate them"  
"Did you forget man eating sharks live in thses waters?"  
"No. They will pull through." Jakotsu crossed his arms and sat down next to Toga abit pissed at his uncle now.  
"Those three, What are they?" Toga asked eyes glued to the ocean  
"Do you want the truth of the mith?" Jemo asked with a smug look  
"The... mith" Toga hesatated to say truth cause he would find out in time if they were all still alive.  
"Ok well let me see... mith. Well in one mith Kagome is a young prestess or miko with magic powers, Sango is a demon slayer and Kaysha is a mystery but her mith as far as i know is that she is the only half cat-demon alive but i reacon there is one out there with cat demon in them." he basicaly rambled on and on and glowted about a few thing'd i don't no of nor understand.  
"Well true or not. They are great girls and will not die to anything so long as they have each other and others to beleave in" Toga & Jakotsu stated at the same time.  
By sundown they were weary weather the six were alive or dead. The tied was rising so they gathered all the stuff and put it in Kagome's back pack and held it tight to them. Jemo was injoying himself watching them worry and fear for the six young ones.  
"I'm sure there dead by now but lets just wait" he said with a wicked grin

**Back with Kagome, Sango Kaysha, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha**

"OMIGOD. It's getting really dark and were in the east. How do we get off here. I don't want to stay here, I'm swimming now and onone is going to stop me" Kaysha spat standing up and walked to the edge of the water  
"KAYSHA DON"T" Kagome cried jumping up and tackled Kaysha to the ground and it looked like she was gonna pop from the big, hudge, air bloking, bear hug.  
"Wow. What got into Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a bit confuzed at the sudden reaction  
"Sisterly love?" Miroku said more as a question  
"You got that right" Sango said walking to her two sisters/best friends  
"Were family and nothing will change that. Kaysha if you go into that shark infested water were caming with you." Sango & Kagome said hugging her tight.

"Thanks... Now-" she smiled and started  
"Let's" the other two said leaning in on Kaysha  
"DO THIS" they yelled. Once seperated they looked at the threevery confuzed boys  
"Are you cameing or staying here?" Kaysha asked with a rased eye brow.  
"Were caming" Inuyasha & Miroku snapped out and ran to the girls, Sesshomaru just followed behind  
"Shit. the water's freezing" Inuyasha whined pulling his foot away from the icy-cold frozen water.  
"Well, we'll ether freeze to death or get eaten ether way I'm not dieing" Kagome hissed. They all looked at the water and there were fins around the water.  
"More like eaten" Sango Galped running to Kaysha.  
"Right Then" Kagome walked of to the line of trees and found an axe  
"When did-" Miroku stopped mid sentence when Kagome throw it at a tree, Haking it down.  
"Huh. Pethetic a girl trying to axea tree down. You'll-" Inuyasha snorted but shut his mouth when the tree fell right in front of him almost scoshing him  
"Watch it" he shouted at her angraly but she wasn't listening. She was to destracted in Haking the tree apart  
"I get what she's doing. Sango find something to cut with," Kaysha excitedly shouted running off to find a few things. the boys stood there dumpfonded.  
"What" Sesshomaru stared at the tree.  
"Are" Inuyasha glansed at the two fidalling with the haked off peaces.  
"You doing?" Miroku asked watching the axe go up and then back down into the tree.  
"Making a bow and arrows" Kagome stated flying the axe down again.  
"You knoe how to use it, girl?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her like she was crazy to thing she could use one  
"Yes and very well and a few times i've done archary i swear there was a faint perple light around the arrow. Why do you ask" she replyed not stopping for a second  
"Cause you do not look of the type to do arrchary" he simply said  
"Right and what type do i look like?" Kagome asked chopping into the last of the tree leaveing the axe there then walked up to Sesshomaru and sat on the ground near the flowing water so he was looking at her back if he looked at her.  
"Do not ask that cause why whould i know or care?" he questioned  
"That gets annoying" she mutted but loud enough for him to hear  
"What gets annoying?" he asked  
"When your asked a question you answer with another question" she sighed feeling the freezeing water on her tows. "but that is no worry at the moment. HAY are those arrow's done?"  
"Yep and so is the bow. Came try em."  
"K" she said jumping up and walked to them  
"If your so good with it then hit one of those sharks" Inuyasha said pointing at the shark infested water  
"Fine bossy" she hissed under her breath.  
She got the bow and picked up one of the arrows readying herself.  
**'She stands like a pro and holds it like a pro. She must be good' **Sesshomaru's inner demon gewed at in the right possition she pulled back the string or wire with the arrow and aimed. Once on target she relesed the arrow and it went flying over the water to the hemmerhead shark she had aimed for and it was 50 yards away and she can not see in the dark.

"Holy Shit!!" two of the boys yelled staring and one gewing at it, who so happened to be Sesshomaru.

"Lets go, I don't want to be here all night," with that she grabbed the made quiver and arrows, threw it over her back and walked to the water. They all found a weapon. Kagome had the bow and arrows, Miroku had his pocket knife back, Kaysha grabbed the axe, Sango made a huge boomarang out of part of the tree, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had their claws so they didn't need a weapon. The could make it past the sharks and half way more away from them until Sango went under and in a flash Kaysha and Kagome were gone, swimming deeper and deeper into the pitch black waters. Once they caught up to Sango, Kaysha haked at the shark and basically haked it into peaces then swam back up with her two gals. They took in the fresh air and continued swimming to shore.

**On Shore:**

"They've been gone all day. Their not dead, their not dead," Jakotsu kept repeating to himself reashoring himself that they were alive.

"Well I know the boys would not die cause they are demons except Miroku but he is with the boys so he id fine," Toga said under his breath to himself.

"Get over it their-" Jemo started but an arrow went flying past him cutting him on the right check. He turned around to find six drenched teen's standing there and one with a bow and arrow pointed at him.

"Man, does it feel good to be back here on land with out sharks. They are so dumb," one of the figures said looking and sounding like a girls voice.

"What!?" Toga and Jakotsu flung up and started at them.

"Kagome, Kaysha, Sango are you three okay?" Jakotsu yelled running upto them and hugged them like there was no-tomorrow.

"Hay Jay, could you lossen your grip, please?" Kagome wined at the long forgotten gashes and cuts on her body from the sharks.

"Looks like you were right about them my fair men, but that does not mean they could last through an attack on them."

"Just shut it wikll ya! I'm sick of hearing your ear-reanking shreak of a voice!" Kagome snapped.

"Father what are you... doing here?" came a faintly familier voice to Kagome's ears.

"Nothing, just nosents," he replied. Kagome dropped the stuff she was holding and sprinted to the tall boy, who just got there. She lunged and clange to him for she had not seen him for 13 years.

"Um... who are you?" he asked pushing Kagome away.

"You don't remember me do you?" Kagome almost whispered feeling very disapointed.

"No, if I did know you," he replied looking her up and down.

"Right. Fi you do not remember. Shall I remind you? I'm your younger sister, Kagome, 13 years ago, kicked out of home when I was 5 and I went and lived with Sango along with Kaysha, my two best friends but elder sister to Sota, daughter to Sakura Higorashi," she finished but did not wait for his response and walked back to her new friends and her now sisters.

"Pathetic human. You do not even remember your sister," Sesshomaru sneared at the dumbfounded boy.

_'She is thinking protect us including you three. Cares about our safety more then her life. Reason being we can not tell you only she can. We have been friends since elementary. We always wore black, white, red, blue and green but mostly black, white and blue but everyday we got called 'Emos' and asked the same question 'Have you cut yourselves latly emos?'. You three. Kagome fell out of the trees trying yo get across them but ended up falling on you Sesshomaru.'_

_**'Ow, your giving me a headache you stupid demon!'**_

_'I'm giving myself a headache and i'm not thinking of this.'_

_**'I know that, there all coming back for some reason but oh well I'm outta here.' **_his  
inner demon left, leaving Sesshomaru to think.

"Oi! Are you listening to me? I'm not a pathetic human, your just a incompedent demon," Heto yelled in Sesshomaru's face.

"Be quiet human. Do not compear me to you," he calmly sneared at the boy.

"Well, to say the least, I do not remember having a younger sister, ever." he said turning to the girls but much regreated not remembering if it was true, for the girl he know knew as Kagome was nearlly on the ground crying her poor heart out.

"He doesn't remember, for if he did he would ask questions and wonder where his sister had gone and all, and for knowing that I erased his memory and put knew memories in the place of _you_ and so you have nothing to do with this familybut keep the last name," Jemo had a delighted smile across his face and heard

"A demonic ora is here and it is not happy. Kaysha, Sango quickly come over here, for the ora is coming from Kagome," Miroku quivered directing the two to come to him and thay did so.

Light flames started to appear around Kagome as the wind was once going left it was now furise and blowing roughly right, Kagome slowly stood and as she did she started changing. Her once lower back raven jet black hair was now just below her butt with red and silver streaks running throw it, her once beautiful blue-green eyes turned a black-gold showing no mersy but suffering and murder, her ears went pointed, two of her teeth went to long fangs, her once blunt nails were now long, sharp, deadly claws, dark maron coloured strips started appearing on her checks and wrists, a symbol of some kindappeared on her forehead but no ordenary one like Sesshomaru's moon to repreasent him as a lord of the west lands no it was a symbol of two gods a cat and dog like the tatoo she has on her lower back, two silver strips appeared on the top of her right arm and another light appeared around the flame, it was a pure purple but strong. Once the sun hit the harision, she spoke.

"You sick, twisted, cruel bastered! You stole my brothers memories to be a porn in your screwed up games! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" she sneared baring her fangs at him and her claws digging into her hands with a glare, one if glares could kill you would be killed for sure, she was growling and hissing in one and her eyes flashed between black and gold like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's.

_**'Hay what's going on out- who is that?'**_

_'That would be Kagome. What's going on?'_

_**'She seems to be a cat, dog demon but a desendent of the gods. I do not know why they would pick her but she is much, much stronger that you could imagen and out for revenge,'**_ once he said that Kagome moved at such speed she was invisible until appearing on top of Jemo, strangalling him and he was turning purple. Sesshomaru had no choose, he had to get Kagome off him and save her some how for his inner demon told him _**'once she serendered to the gods there is no turning back from it. She will be lost within herself for all eternity and may never return till she feels strong enough to fight'**_ and this made Sesshomaru fear for the first time in forever. Kaysha and Sango were clinching each others hands so tight they were cutting each others circulation off. Sesshomaru quicker then the blink of an eye was over Kagome and he knelt down holding well grabbing Kagome around the waist trying to pull her off her former father.

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru!!" Miroku called to him.

"..." he did not reply for he was occupied with trying to get her off Jemo and tryign not to get killed at the same time.

"Let go of me! He does not deserve to live!" she growled to him, slightly turning head so she could see him.

"Just let the idiot go," he whispered in her ear lossening his grip around her.

"Why should she? She deserves revenge," came a stern, melow voice but Kagome had no control over her body for the cat goddess had taken over.

"Yes, she does but nothing good will come of killing," he tried pulling her off him again and got some progress out of it.

"I... I can't," she whispered trying to regain control.

_**'She is much more then any human. She is a strong one and well a lot of will power, for all that I have known would have fainted or given up to them by now.'**_

_'Yes, she is more and you think she's strong, she nearly blacked that stupid half-breed out from the grip she had around his neck earlier and she won't give up even if she __**lost her own life in the prosses.'**_

_**'You sound as if you like the young female. But I would not blame you for she is quite a looker but that is not what matters.'**_

_'I do not and never will like a human!'_ Sesshomaru growled at it and tried getting her off Jemo again.

"Kagome, let go of him," he whispered leaning over her shoulder a little to look at the deep purple faced man trying to pull her hand off his neck.

_**'Don't let go. He deserves this and if you do he will only come after you again and try to kill you and your friends,'**_came a femanen voice in Kagome's head.

'Who are you?'

' I am the cat goddess anad I live within you my girl. You are just never knew it,'

'Why do you live within me? I'm nothing special.' Oh but you are and so are your sisters and new found friends.'

'Right,'

'Trust me.'

'I don't know you so how can I trush you?'

'Just do my dear. Now kill him.'

'No, I will not kill him.' she hissed at the goddess letting go of him but not removing her hand completely.

'Why will you not kill him?'

'I have many reasons for so but I will not kill for power nor gain.'

"Stop being stubborn and kill him.'

'No.'

'Kill him.'

'No.'

'KILL HIM!!' it yelled at Kagome.

"Get out of my mind!!" Kagome shouted letting go of him, she turned and with her hand over her head she leaned into Sesshomaru hopingthe voice qould go away. Sesshomaru on the other hand was stunned at the sudden shouting but guessed it to be the cat goddess within Kagome. Kagome had started crying and clung onto Sesshomaru for dear life and as she did so her claws turned back to nails, fangs to teeth, the makings disappeared, her hair went back to herlower back the red and silver streaks faded light but still visible, her eyes went went back to her blue-green and the ora's around her faded away, the two stripes on her arm fadded away and the symbol on her forehead dissappeared plus her ears went back to norma, leaving the crying young girlin Sesshomaru's arms and he was beyonds confused so he just6 sat there with her.

"How...What... She... When... Who... Happened?" Jemo stuttered and chocked out holding his throat and fearing his life at the moment.

"Just shut up and get you a ear sore!" Kaysha glared at him, walking to her sister followed by Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. Jakotsu and Toga are in front but standing over to two. Kagome had slowly stopped crying but stayed there in the current possition for dhe felt safe and like she was home for she had someone there holding her, keeping her safe, worm, alive. Someone caring for her and yet she felt something weird and funny yet nice feeling inside her.

"You two should really consider getting together. Now." came Toga's preverted voice and grin. Kagome tried to jump away but Sesshomaru held her like she was his current girlfriend or something.

"No thanks... I have enough to deal with that!" Inuyasha snapped pointing at Sesshomaru, who was not even paying attention to them anymore, he was too busy fighting with his inner demon about stuff I dare not speak of.

It had been a long day. Kagome, Kaysha and Sango had fallen asleep huddled up together and dreaming of things. Toga was driving his car, Jakotsu in the front seat reading over stuff for the girls, and the three boys well Inuyasha and Miroku were talking and playing card games, Sesshomaru just sat there listening to his I-pod, reading his book and acationally looked up to see where thet were. They all fell asleep but awoke when the car came to a stop. Kagome flung up slamming her head on the roof acsadentally back slapping Sesshomaru and Jakotsu over their heads, Kaysha and Sango the same but Kaysha back slapped Inuyasha and Toga over their heads and Sango back slapped Miroku and the two in the front.

"Ow!" the wined rubbing their heads.

"What's with the stop old guy?" Kaysha growned.

"WE will have to stop for the night and this is a two bed-" he started looking at the three half asleep girls.

"Were on the floor!" the three girls cut off and leaned over the boys in the back and grabbed their bags then ran to the apartment room.

"Did they say their taking the floor?" two half-dead boys asked or more muttered.

"Yes, so you two having a bed?" Toga asked.

"No, were sleeping on the floor too. So Sesshomaru can have one bed and you two can have the other," with that the 5 grabbed their bags and went inside to find the girls on the fold out bed huddled together basically hugging, curled up like cats.

"They look like a family unlike you two. You can't get along for more the a minute without getting into a fight," Toga said a little to loud getting a pencil thrown at his head by Kaysha and her eyes still closed.

"Keep it down loud mouth! Were trying to sleep here!" she growned then turned and hugged the other two.

In the morning Kaysha was the first to awake. She had a shower and dressed. She is wearing dark blue flare jeans, a black under top with a grey top that says 'Freshmen start up, Jouniors rise up, Seniors get lost and Softmores rule the school!' in the mudiem white writing, white vollies, the same two necklaces and braclets, a white jacke with a red strip on both arms, her hair brushed and down and she let the barrior down so you can see her two little triange cat ears on top of he rhead. In this time Sango and Kagome had, had showers and dressed too. They wore dark blue flare jeans, black under tops, white vollies, hair down and two necklaces and braclets but Kagome had a white over top on that says 'Girls domenat, Boys slave, whores die, Jocks play around and female demons rule!' in small ro medium letters in black, her jacket is black with skulls. Sango had a black over top on that says 'Tremble and bow at our feet for we are your queens!' in medium-ish large writing in a gray, a blue jacket with elmo on the left but bearly seeable. They got their stuff packed and had breakfast then cleaned up their sleeping gear. By the time they had done the guys were ready to go. Inuyasha is wearing a baggy red top, blue baggy jeans, black joggers, a baggy jacket for it was a sprots one and a studded black and silver braclet witch Kaysha stole it and wouldn't give it back. Miroku in a tight-ish loss purple top, blue baggy jeans, black joggers and a white jacket with 'Love not Hate' across the front. Sesshoamru in a loss blue top, black jeans a little baggy, black joggers and a black jacket, his sleeves rolled up and it's a hoddy. Toga in his usually black and white suit. Jakotsu in a white singlet with a rolled up sleeved blue jacket, black pants and black joggers.

"Give it back!" Inuyasha whined with a hand to Kaysha.

"No." she replied a little like a kid.

"Give it back!"

"No."

"Give it."

"No."

"Give me my studs!"

"No and it's mine now!"

"Give it back, Damn it!"

"NNNOOO!!!"

"Fuck your annoying!"

"Thank-you,"

"Give it!"

"Nope." and with that she grabbed her bags and walked out the door.

"Your not gonna get that back, you know," Jakotsu said pointing to the direction the three girls went.

"Kinda figured that." Inuyasha sighed and followed behind Jakotsu with his bags. He was followed by Miroku, Sesshomaru then Toga, who locked the door and gave the key back to the front desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

During the trip to the school Toga was talking his bloody head off to everyone mostly Jakotsu cause none of the others weren't listening o just not caring at all. Inuyasha _was_ complaining to Kaysha to give his studded braclet back but when ignored and got yelled at and I think maybe punched and slapped by Kaysha. Miroku listening and watching everything along the lines of his mind. Sesshomaru listening to his I-pod, reading his book, looking up every nowe and then to see where they were and snapping at his father a few times.

_**'I can't believe or get why we got him as a father.'**_ oh yeah... almost forgot about you but Sesshoamru's innner demon just listened and tried reading Sesshoamru's book a few times but gave up on it. Kagome was doing the same as Sesshomaru but yelled and hit Toga about a thousand time to shut him up but didn't work. Sango was just doing whatever not really caring of any of it.

Half way throw the trip the girls started chatting and playing around and laughing pissing the boys off but ignored the boys. Every now and then Kagome or Sango would steal the studded braclet, put it on and addmior it then eventually gave it back to Kaysha then do it all over again. Really pissing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru off. 1) Inuyasha would try and get it, never happening. 2) Sesshomaru having to sit there watching it. 3) the sound of their laughter.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" yelled Inuyasha at the three girls slamming his fists on the chair ion front of him.

"Aww... Is the little puppy upset cause he don't have his little braclet?" Sango teased sounding like some one talking to a 5-year-old.

"Don't talk like I'm a freaking five-year-old mortal child!" Inuyasha sneared getting Kaysha to just crack up in a laughing fitfollowed by Sango and Kagome. 30 minutes later they calmed down and started tormenting everyone again getting glares off Inuyasha, chuckles out of Miroku and pure silence out of Sesshomaru.

"Oi! Youki boy," Kagome said turning her head to Sesshoamru. He looked up and then back at his book. "I'm talking to ya here!" he looked up once more and turned his I-pod off putting it in his bag.

"What?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"What your talking now? Wow, that's a start," she teased acting like Inuyasha more then herself just to get on his nerves.

"Yes, now what do you want, girl!" growled a rather annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Nothing really but have you ever had a anyone in your life?"

"Such as?"

"Well duh, girls for a matter of facchery or are you gay?" she asked with a weird look on her face.

"That's none of your business and I am not gay," he sneared looking at her in the coldest and most ruthless way possible but to bad for him, it did not fass her one little ity bit, she just shrugged and turned around to annoy Toga.

"Hay, old dog?"

"Yes dear,"

"You sound like my mother but how many wives have you had?"

"Many,"

"Number,"

"At least 5," he grinned but not knowing the out come.

"Right... wait..." everyone blocked their ears knowing what she was about to do. "Five, ok...YOUR INSANE, YOUR CRAZY, YOUR... YOUR... YOUR..."

"Can't think of anything, can we?" Toga had a smug look on his face thinking she had nothing left to say.

"YOUR A PREVERTED, LECHERIOUS, CRAZY, DESCUSTING, GROSS, DRUGED BASTERED!!!... You don't even deserve these two geez... and for all we care keep the perv." the other two joined with Kagome.

"OW! How much do you scream cause it's getting annoying." Inuyasha wanted to yell but knew if he did more pain would get inflicted to his sensitive ears.

"Donno. A lot. Maybeee.... everyday of the week for a reason or another. Always at something so if you don't want pain to come to your ears don't pick a fight with us but if it's for fun then we _might_ play along but meh." Kaysha shrugged and jumped out of the car. Oh yeah, threw the time Kagome was annoying Sesshomaru and Toga they made it to the school.

"Kaysha, Kagome, Sango It's awesome to see you again!" came a happy, odd voice. They turned around to find Katana running up waving a hand in the air.

"Hey Kat, sup?" Sango said once she made it puffing for air.

"Nothing. Normal." short and simple she said not with much detail.

"Fair enough and school?"

"B-O-R-I-N-G... I swear i've fallen asleep everyday in every class but school should be better with you four here."

"They must talk a different lauguage cause I don't understand them." Inuyasha said with a weird, odd and confused look on his face.

"I can," Miroku replied pecking looks at the girls having fun/killing each other.

"That's right, your a girl," he laughed, Miroku didn't reply so the boys just walked to the main office. After 5 minutes Katana left and the girls followed the boys to the office.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Taisho, it is good to see you. Ah, and these must be your two boys-" she said turning to the two silver head boys. "Very charming boys. I'm sure any girl would be lucky to be with them." she turned abck to Toga and found three girls walking in and one getting pulled by none other then Toga himself.

"Get your hands off me Toga cause I'm not your damn proparity!" yelled a very pissed off Kagome getting dragged.

"Calm down-" he started but got kicked were many boys hurt if hit. Other wis in the grine. "OW!" he howled falling to the ground with three laughing boys, two chuckling girls, one smirking tall boy and a very fustrated, pissed off girl standing over him.

"Oh, hello. You must be Ms. Higorashi," the giggling old lady said.

"Yes, it is good to see you again, Kaede," she greated walking to the desk smiling.

"You know the old hag?" Inuyasha basically yelled.

"Hag!? She is no hag you ingreatful twit!" Kagome hissed turning and found a little frightened Inuyasha still standing his spot. "She is my second, cousen's, mum's, sister's, aunt, who I have not seen in three to five years," she finished and turned back to Kaede. "So have you got a guy yet or still single?" she smiled plus Inuyasha had actually fallen to the ground holding his head from all the information.

"No man, I'm still single and you my dear? Have you got a young man, yet?" she asked but Kagome shook her head and then softly said not to let the boys hear her.

"But I could and might have my eye on one." she winked and they giggled then the other two girls walked up smiling.

"What's up aunt-a K?" they asked. Kaede is not their aunt but act's as one.

"Nothing but work," she said in her old cracking voice.

"How old are you, again?" Kaysha asked.

"70 but I'm still young at heart and mind. I'm not as bad as many other elders are." she chuckled to them.

"That's right. So room and all?" Kagome chuckled.

"Well, we have a Higorashi, Taijia, Skyler, Hoshi and two Taisho's, right?" she annoced.

"Right," Kagome rolled her hands in a circle in front of her with a look saying get-on-with-it-already.

"You are all in the same room,"

"WHAT!? I'm not living with those girls. I would rather live in the dump!" Inuyasha yelled jumping up off the floor, pointing at the three girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Room 116," she handed Kagome the key and they left.

'113, 114, 115...116' "Found it!" Kaysha yelled to her friends..

"Woo-Hoo! Bout time," Sango said like a crazy, excited three-year-old. They walked in. The girls froze and the boys crashed into them not expecting the sudden stop.

"Oi! Who's touching me?" Kagome asked and turned her head to find no-one else other then the ice-cold youki Sesshomaru and his hands on her hips, standing basically on her from behind. She started growling and growled out. "Hay, get your hand off me, Sesshomaru and move away," she got no response and he didn't move. He just stood there and looked down at her, holding in a grin that wanted to come out.

"Get off of me, Sesshomaru!" she warned talking a little louder to make an effect to say she will scream. "That's it... INUYASHA GET YOUR ANNOYING, FREAGING, PERSISTENT ELDER BROTHER TO LET GO OF ME!!!! DAMN IT... LET GO, SESSHOAMRU!!!!" screamed a very, very, very pissed off Kagome to Inuyasha. He looked at her and quickly did as she ordered/asked him to. Once Inuyasha got Sesshomaru to let go, Kagome walked intot the room and sat on the leather/fur coach on one end of the room. The lounge room/den was big, with medium blue walls, soft grey/white carpet, there was once huge window that had a view of the beach not to far away, light blue curtens, three black laether/fur couches, a small/medium, brown-ish over table in the middle, a red carpet under it, the ceiling is whire, a big wide, flat screen tv at the front with a stario, dvd player, PS4, X0box 360 and a lot more electronics. They walked into the kitchen it was ocean blue with shiny, dark brown wood floors, a conter that goes half way round the room along the walls, cupboards above it, on the other side was a walk in food cupboard, a two sided fridge and a dish washer nect to it and a rectenguler table in the middle. Walking into one of the rooms it was green, red, white blue and black with the girls bags init, the other room was black, white, blue and red with the boys bags in it, the walked to another and opened the door to revieal the loungerya nd the last they went to was the bathroom/toilet. Kagome followed around behind all of them to stay away from Sesshoamru. Sesshomaru on the other hand every now and then would catch a glimps of Kagome but growl at himself and his inner demon then looked away to something else.

_**Time Skip:**_

Two months later... well they weren't really getting on much better then at first but at least not fighting as much. It was the first dance of the year and everyone mostly girls were running around trying to find a guy. Most of them were swarming Sesshomaru and Miroku cause Inuyasha would be crabby s they just left him alon, Miroku was happy but declined every girl who asked him, Sesshomaru just left it ignored and walked away from the girls. With other things and demon in his mind for over this time his inner demon had been more annoying then ever.

_**'I want her, I want her, I want her, I want her, I want her, I want her, I want her now!'**_

_'Shut up cause I don't and never will.'_

_**'Sure... your the one who wouldn't let go of her the first time you walked into the dorm.'**_

_'Will you shut up about that and it was the only way to shut up up but it was a bad choose cause now your more annoying then you were two months ago!'_ with that he went back to reality, he walked into the dorm room to see Kagome, Kaysha and Sango dancing in circles in the center of the room, laughing.

"What are you doing?" he questioned the three girls getting no answer only looks from them then they started spining again.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked in and looked.

"No point in asking them, there getting ready for the dance and their trying to forget they have to wear dresses and high heels and all that crap, for us we have to wear taxes and all." Miroku said walking past Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to the girls.

'Good-o, she has to wear a dress and you have to dance with her or I'll make you,'

'Great! 1 annoying inner demon, 1 pain in the ass half-brother, 1 perverted half-brother, 1 crazy, annoying girl and 2 quiet, laughing girls. Now 3 annoying, laughing girls and you. I feel so much of a lord.' Sesshomaru growled more to himself then his inner demon.

'Quit complaining and admit you like her.'

'I do not like that mortal girl.'

'She's not a FLIPPING mortal, if you have forgotten about her incounter with her father or so some-what father.'

'What are you talking about?'

'What you don't remember the day you met her?'

'No.'

Let's go to a flashback of that moment shall we and the little after insident. If you will narator person.'

_**Flashback:**_

"He doesn't remember, for if he did he would ask questions and wonder where his sister had gone and all, and for knowing that I erased his memory and put knew memories in the place of _you_ and so you have nothing to do with this familybut keep the last name," Jemo had a delighted smile across his face and heard

"A demonic ora is here and it is not happy. Kaysha, Sango quickly come over here, for the ora is coming from Kagome," Miroku quivered directing the two to come to him and thay did so.

Light flames started to appear around Kagome as the wind was once going left it was now furise and blowing roughly right, Kagome slowly stood and as she did she started changing. Her once lower back raven jet black hair was now just below her butt with red and silver streaks running throw it, her once beautiful blue-green eyes turned a black-gold showing no mersy but suffering and murder, her ears went pointed, two of her teeth went to long fangs, her once blunt nails were now long, sharp, deadly claws, dark maron coloured strips started appearing on her checks and wrists, a symbol of some kind appeared on her forehead but no ordenary one like Sesshomaru's moon to repreasent him as a lord of the west lands no it was a symbol of two gods a cat and dog like the tatoo she has on her lower back, two silver strips appeared on the top of her right arm and another light appeared around the flame, it was a pure purple but strong. Once the sun hit the harision, she spoke.

"You sick, twisted, cruel bastered! You stole my brothers memories to be a porn in your screwed up games! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" she sneared baring her fangs at him and her claws digging into her hands with a glare, one if glares could kill you would be killed for sure, she was growling and hissing in one and her eyes flashed between black and gold like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's.

_**'Hay what's going on out- who is that?'**_

_'That would be Kagome. What's going on?'_

_**'She seems to be a cat, dog demon but a desendent of the gods. I do not know why they would pick her but she is much, much stronger that you could imagen and out for revenge,'**_ once he said that Kagome moved at such speed she was invisible until appearing on top of Jemo, strangalling him and he was turning purple. Sesshomaru had no choose, he had to get Kagome off him and save her some how for his inner demon told him _**'once she serendered to the gods there is no turning back from it. She will be lost within herself for all eternity and may never return till she feels strong enough to fight'**_ and this made Sesshomaru fear for the first time in forever. Kaysha and Sango were clinching each others hands so tight they were cutting each others circulation off. Sesshomaru quicker then the blink of an eye was over Kagome and he knelt down holding well grabbing Kagome around the waist trying to pull her off her former father.

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru!!" Miroku called to him.

"..." he did not reply for he was occupied with trying to get her off Jemo and tryign not to get killed at the same time.

"Let go of me! He does not deserve to live!" she growled to him, slightly turning head so she could see him.

"Just let the idiot go," he whispered in her ear lossening his grip around her.

"Why should she? She deserves revenge," came a stern, melow voice but Kagome had no control over her body for the cat goddess had taken over.

"Yes, she does but nothing good will come of killing," he tried pulling her off him again and got some progress out of it.

"I... I can't," she whispered trying to regain control.

_**'She is much more then any human. She is a strong one and well a lot of will power, for all that I have known would have fainted or given up to them by now.'**_

_'Yes, she is more and you think she's strong, she nearly blacked that stupid half-breed out from the grip she had around his neck earlier and she won't give up even if she __**lost her own life in the prosses.'**_

_**'You sound as if you like the young female. But I would not blame you for she is quite a looker but that is not what matters.'**_

_'I do not and never will like a human!'_ Sesshomaru growled at it and tried getting her off Jemo again.

"Kagome, let go of him," he whispered leaning over her shoulder a little to look at the deep purple faced man trying to pull her hand off his neck.

_**'Don't let go. He deserves this and if you do he will only come after you again and try to kill you and your friends,'**_came a femanen voice in Kagome's head.

'Who are you?'

' I am the cat goddess anad I live within you my girl. You are just never knew it,'

'Why do you live within me? I'm nothing special.' Oh but you are and so are your sisters and new found friends.'

'Right,'

'Trust me.'

'I don't know you so how can I trush you?'

'Just do my dear. Now kill him.'

'No, I will not kill him.' she hissed at the goddess letting go of him but not removing her hand completely.

'Why will you not kill him?'

'I have many reasons for so but I will not kill for power nor gain.'

"Stop being stubborn and kill him.'

'No.'

'Kill him.'

'No.'

'KILL HIM!!' it yelled at Kagome.

"Get out of my mind!!" Kagome shouted letting go of him, she turned and with her hand over her head she leaned into Sesshomaru hoping the voice would go away. Sesshomaru on the other hand was stunned at the sudden shouting but guessed it to be the cat goddess within Kagome. Kagome had started crying and clung onto Sesshomaru for dear life and as she did so her claws turned back to nails, fangs to teeth, the makings disappeared, her hair went back to her lower back the red and silver streaks faded light but still visible, her eyes went went back to her blue-green and the ora's around her faded away, the two stripes on her arm faded away and the symbol on her forehead disappeared plus her ears went back to normal, leaving the crying young girl in Sesshomaru's arms and he was beyond confused so he just6 sat there with her.

"How...What... She... When... Who... Happened?" Jemo stuttered and chocked out holding his throat and fearing his life at the moment.

"Just shut up and get you a ear sore!" Kaysha glared at him, walking to her sister followed by Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. Jakotsu and Toga are in front but standing over to two. Kagome had slowly stopped crying but stayed there in the current position for the felt safe and like she was home for she had someone there holding her, keeping her safe, worm, alive. Someone caring for her and yet she felt something weird and funny yet nice feeling inside her.

"You two should really consider getting together. Now." came Toga's perverted voice and grin. Kagome tried to jump away but Sesshomaru held her like she was his current girlfriend or something.

"No thanks... I have enough to deal with that!" Inuyasha snapped pointing at Sesshomaru, who was not even paying attention to them any more, he was too busy fighting with his inner demon about stuff I dare not speak of.

_**End Flashback.**_

"HEATI!!" **Slap**

"Come now, my dear Sango,"

"Shut up perv and get away from me!!"

"Hay,"

"Hay, yourself dog!"

"What is wrong with you, Kaysha?"

"Nothing, dog!"  
"...Seriously, what's wrong?"

"..."

"Kaysha?"

"The problem is you freaking boys and your persistence... NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

"Stupid pervs!"

"No, stupid perv,"

"Don't start,"

"I'm not starting anything, girl."

"Whatever, Sesshomaru!"

"..."

_**'Ask her, stupid!'**_

_'No.'_

_**'You like her,'**_

_'Do not.'_

_**'Do.'**_

_'Get lost.'_

_**'Someone's aggravated. Are we not?'**_

_'Get lost.'_

_**'No. live with it!'**_

_'Am. Don't want to.'_

_**'Ask her or I will.'**_

_'...'_

_**'Alone.'**_

_'...'_

_**'In private.'**_

_'...'_

_**'Do you even get what I'm saying?'**_

_'...'_

_**'Stuff this. I'm outta here!'**_ Sesshomaru got detractedby something very interesting. What you ask, it would be Kaysha and Sango killing/bashing Inuyasha and Miroku up and Kagome taping her nails on the wall beside her with her foot beating down on the carpet floor, ready to kill someone.

"Get off me, you feral feline!" Inuyasha sneared at Kaysha, who was sitting on his gut, hands on his shoulders.

"..." no reply.

"My, my you finally decided you want me," Miroku smiled reaching his hands around her waist but getting them cracked back and Sango's hands gripping his elbows.

After an hour Kagome was still standing there. Patients going, going, going and Sesshomaru getting more and more amused by the second for seeing how long she would put up with it getting his results an unexpected one to. Toga had just walked in the door with a smile on his face but it dissolved when a bulled up hand went threw the wood door to the wall and threw it to nearly punching him then the other hand smashed the wall behinds the door where the person was.

"That's it! Inuyasha shut the fucking hell up. Miroku keep your hands down or their coming off with or without the limes attached. And get off the fucking boys cause they move, I'll rip their heads and hearts out and throw them in the dump!!!!" and she was serious about it to. The two months they had been living together. The boys just got more and more annoying and the girls reacted more to it but Kagome had been keeping it in but now she was far, beyond frustrated with them. Kaysha and Sango basically bolted into the kitchen for safety. Inuyasha and Miroku jumped up and walked to Sesshomaru and held him as a shield. Toga was so confused he just ducked under her arm and walked in but smelt something odd. It was from her hands and arm they were pouring/dripping out blood and she couldn't feel anything.

"Now, my dear, calm down. So, we can bandage you up," Toga slowly walked to the hand and arm that went through the door and wall. Kagome relaxed and let her arms and hands relax now. Toga and the two girls quickly got Kagome out off it and bandaged her up.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" he asked tying the last knot.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get out of here before I really do something to them." with that Kagome stood up off the coach and walked out.

"Where would she be going?" he asked and they all shrugged.

Kagome ran down the steps of the building cause their on the 20th floor witch is the top besides the roof. Once outside every guy in a five mile radius looked up and stared at her as she run throw the grounds to the gym with Sesshomaru hot on her tail. He ran after for some reason. Once to the gym doors she pushed them open and walked along the hall pushing everyone who got in her way. She heard pounding and went to it but before she could walk in Sesshomaru lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Let go, Sesshomaru. I'm not in the mood." Kagome barely said over a whisper.

"I will but you can't go in there,"

"Why not?"

"..."

"Answer me, Sesshomaru."

"One-" he got cut off cause one of the boys walked out of the room.

"Well if it isn't Sesshomaru Tashio. What are you doing here?" the boy said with a evil smile.

"None of your business Naraku." he coldly replied and he had let go of Kagome before.

"Still as cold as always-" his eyes wondered and ended up on Kagome. "Well who are you _my_ beauty?"

"Yours? In hell. None of your concern, now get out of my way you pesky half-breed!" she hissed pushing him aside into the door to get in the room.

"She would suit me well-" he got cut short cause something smashed over his head. No Kagome didn't do it. It was Sesshomaru. He had found a glass jug and smashed it on his enemy Naraku's head and walked into the gym. Boys whistled and hooted as Kagome walked past them and she just kept walking till she got to the main guy running the area.

"Why is there a girl in my gym!?" he yelled over all the boys and they shut up and looked his way. "Now, why are you in my gym?"

"Why do you think I'm here ya dult." she sarcastically responded.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady," he practically ordered.

"Well don't yell and talk to me like I'm some freaking little kid!" she growled.

"You want a fight, young one?" he asked.

"If you got it in ya." she smugly remarked.

"I'll give you a fight that you will never live down."

"with you or ya little boys over there?"

"Oi! Kaita you have someone to fight!" he called to a tall, blonde headed boy.

"And who would that be?" he asked turning around.

"This young lady but-" he paused and looked at Kagome. "A fight in what?"

Kagome smiled a wicked, scary smile that even freaked Sesshomaru out.

"Ya got weapons?" she asked in a cold-ish happy voice to make a more scary effect.

"Yeah. All kinds," he replied with a raised brow. Kagome turned to the now gawking boy.

"Ya know how to fight with a sword?" she smirked.

"Uh..."

"Dude, your scared of a girl,"

"I'm not scared. It's wrong."

"And that's stopped you before?"

"Before? He's hit a girl?" Kagome jumped in.

"Yeah, I has. Her name was Ayame. Strong, smart, pretty, some think beautiful but I say ugly." he sneared.

"Do you even know Ayame?" another boy asked.

"No cause I just got here you ambrosial!" she grinned throw her teeth.

"Stop picking on the girl you blood boys!" a girls voice rang from the door.

"Aww... it's good to see you again, Ayame. How's the wounds?" the blonde boy laughed out.

"Shut up! Very well thanks but I wouldn't be to sure about you." she smiled pointing in Kagome's direction, when he turned a sword when flying past his head at about 20m p/h and 5cm away from his skull.

"Holy Shit. She has a good aim." the blonde boy named Kaita shouted.

"Yeah and your a brat. Now get the sword and fight me!" she hissed walking into the middle of the room and got into a warrior stance ready to fight.

"Fine but you lost your chance." he said grabbing the sword and pulled it out of the wall walking to the middle of the room two. Getting ready to fight.

"No boy. You have had your last chance." Sesshomaru smirked leaning against the wall near Ayame.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"GO!" the guy who owned the gym yelled before Kaita could respond but as soon as Kagome heard 'go' she charged at the boy full speed clinging sword with his. After half hour he commented. "Your good with a sword-" he ducked and went to trip her but she jumped over it and onto a chair behind her. "And combat, I guess." she didn't even care to remark on him as she continued fighting.

"She's good... really good. Who is she?" Ayame asked the boy next to her.

"Kagome... Kagome Higorashi and a pain in my back." as if he knew what she was going to ask he continued. "Sesshomaru Tashio and you are?" in his baritone voice.

"Ayame Dema. She you friend?" she almost laughed at how blank he looked.

"I suppose you could say that. Seeing as I've known her since the day we came here." as Kagome came past them she laughed.

"Huh... cause you wouldn't leave me and my gal's the hell alone for basically the whole day." she turned, ducked and jumped then extended a hand to Ayame as she was still fighting with the other hand. "Pleaser ta met cha. I'm Kagome Higorashi," Ayame took Kagome's hand and replied

"Ayame Dema. The pleaser is all mine but by now ho would have thrown a few scars at a girl," she surprisingly replied at how well Kagome was going. Kagome moved close to her and whispered in Ayame's ear.

"Well some are mortal but for you and me the secret is safe. To tell you I'm not sure what I am but I guess most would say-" she got cut off cause a girl that looked almost identical to Kagome came running in yelling in her screachy, high piched voice pointing at Kagome.

"DEMON!! SHE'S A DEMON!!" and ran to the center of the room stopping the fight.

"What the hell are you doing here,_ Kikyo_? Your not aloud in here." the owner called to the loud girl.

"Are you stupid that girl-" she got cut short cause someone or Kagome punched her on the right side of her face and in the gut at the same time.

"Hay,_ my old friend_, how are ya?" she sneared at the girl known as Kikyo.

"Fine, but your..."

"SHUT IT. BEFORE I REALLY DO, DO DAMAGE TO YOU INSTEAD OF OTHERS!!" she yelled throw her grint teeth.

"So your demon then the fight wasn't wasted to some-" he turned to Ayame and continued. "Wannabe demon girl trying to be more then humen."

"Oi! Ingreat turn around and stop looking at her like that cause from what I know, you don't even know Ayame! Now turn around you ingreatful twit!" she growled with the sword to the back of his head.

"Ane you know her, do you?"

"So maybe I don't but I'm not the one fighting a pointless dight with a demon girl, now am I you delinquent mortal?" she spat in a cold, icy, scary, baratone voice that amused Sesshomaru very much.

"So, you really are demon then?"

"Do not change the subject and turn around!"

"I think not, now are you or not?" Kagome was getting very fustrated and with every word she spoke sounded more and more like Sesshomaru and her voice getting colder and colder.

"Do not question me and do as I say or I will hurt you. Now turn!" she more ordered then asked.

"No, not until you answer me." Inuyasha, Miroku, Kaysha, Sango, Jakotsu and Toga walked in and almost feel over but Kaysha said.

"Don't mess with her. You really don't want to mess with her when she's in a bad mood."

"Turn Around!" she half yelled, half ordered.

"Do as she says or you'll be sorry boy," Toga said in a sing song voice.

Inuyasha stepped in. "If you have seen her hands and left arm you would have seen the bandages-" he paused as everyone looked and they gasped as he continued. "That would be from me and Miroku pissing her off all the time for about 3 months now and if you want to know how she did it. That would be from punching a wall behind her and the reason for her left hands and arm bandaged that would be from punching the front door and the wall next to it while smashing them at the same time." he finished and Kaita turned around and looked at her.

"So, she really is demon?"

"Do you ask the same question all the time _Kaita _cause it's pissing me off." Kagome spat holding her ground.

"I do until I get my answer."

"Well, you are going to be waiting forever cause I am not telling you _ever_. And I am not your mother so figure it out or die where you stand!"

"I'd rather live."

"..." she dropped the sword, smirked clinching her fists and punched him in the face sending him into the far wall next to Sesshomaru hitting his back on the door frame and walked to her friends and Ayame.

"See ya, stupid mortal." she muttered under her breath walking out with them behind her.

_**Time Skip:**_

A few weeks past and there was one week left till the dance and the girls were more frustrated then ever cause

"GET LOST!!" screamed a familiar half cat-demon, we all know and love. Many boys and/or demon boys have been coming up to her and the others three. Yes, Ayame moved into the dorm and she has tried killing Toga a few times now but anyway...

"What's wrong, afraid of a little challenge?" the boy tried to say in a subversive voice and tried 'the move' on Kaysha.

"That's not gonna work twerp." a female's voice came from behind him. He turned and fell to his knees for there were now four very pissed girls standing there. He quickly got to his feet and asked a beautiful brown haired, brown eyed girl.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" with a puppy pont. She looked to her three friends then the sky, to the boy with almost a blank face.

"No." then walked off with her friends.

"But why not?" he called.

"Reason 1) I don't go for _demon_ boys. 2) I don't really like demon boys considering I have to live with two or more of them and 3) if you were any more annoying I would kick your ass so hard you'd be running home to your _mummy_." with that Sango continued walking with the girls.

"Bit harsh don't ya think?" came another annoying male voice they couldn't seem to get rid of.

"No. it was in place and who the hell are you!? Your fucking getting on out last nerve!" they yelled at the tall, black haired boy.

"The name's Koga. Koga dives and you's are?" he answered with a smile extending his hand to them but got it slapped away by the girls. A honey brown haired, hazel eyed girl answered.

"! name to know, 4 not gonna hear from the host." and walked off with three confused, laughing girls.

"What's that meant to mean?" Koga called to her.

"It means we know your name but you won't hear ours from us. So, in other words I'm not telling you my name, _Koga_." she hissed at his name. "and if I'm not mistaken your a wolf demon?" she more asked then stated.

"Yes, I am and by the looks of you, your a half-breed." he growled.

"Half-demon you sucker, I may be but doesn't mean, I'm stupid."

"Half-breed, half-demon. Something, there's no difference." he smugly smiled. At this Kaysha was far beyond help of others. She lunged at the boy smashing him against a brick wall about 5 feet away. At this time Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku showed up and about three teachers followed them.

"Call me that again, I will personally kill you!" she growled casing him to flinch.

"Kaysha!" one of the teachers called. "Let go of Koga, now."

"Heck no. I'll fuck this sucker up if he doesn't learn to keep his mouth shut!!" she retorted slamming him against the wall again.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady or get off the school grounds." she hissed.

"I'd be glad to but can't. I don't have live her and-"

"Then get your family here to get you."

"Don't interrupt me," she hissed at the teacher. "But I can't cause I don't have family outside school."

"The who is your-" Kagome and Sango walked up to Kaysha and finished

"Were her family, you stupid teacher!" the teacher scrunched her nose and turned to Ayame.

"And you too?" simple but annoying question. Ayame shrugged her shoulders and looked at the three girls and they walked to her and Kaysha answered

"Yes. She is. We my not be sisters by blood but we are in many other ways. Oh and Koga," she turned to the cringing demon on the ground and he looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Call me that again. Don't expect to wake up, permanently!" she and the other girls followed by Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku walked off to a old blossom tree on a hill near the school boundaries.

"What I'd give to have a brother or sister," Ayame mostly whispered to herself but a raven jet black haired girl heard.

"You do."

"Huh? You heard me?"

"Yes silly," Kagome laughed. "and we. Meaning me, Kaysha and Sango are your sisters and your one of us now so there's no need to worry. We got ya back." she smiled and the four hugged.

"Girls," Inuyasha growled.

"What about them, my dear friends?" asked a rather amused black haired boy with violet eyes.

"Their so touchy-feely. It's weird."

"You get use to it."

"Never."

"Never say never cause you _never_ know what could happen." he laughed at saying the word a third time in his sentence.

"Sure."

"I'm out." he said and walked off to a group of girls near by.

"He's dead." Inuyasha laughed under his breath.

"Hello, lady's," Miroku smiled walking up to the group of girls.

"Oh, hello," one answered.

"and what is your name beautiful?" he asked

"Kiari and you are?" she blushed

"Miroku, my beauty."

"Oh... that's a name that suits you." another girl said

"Thank you. What's yours?"

"Sasara... I'm Kiari's elder sister."

"Well can I ask you something my beauties?"

"Go ahead," they answered in unison.

Miroku got on one knee and held one of each of the girls hands in his own. "Will you lovely lady's bare my child?" he asked wit a unnoticed grin

"NO WAY!!"**Slap**! They yelled and slapped him across the face and walked away with their friends.

"Perv, what the hell are you doing!?" a very annoyed Sango called to him

"Nothing, my dear Sango." he replied and rubbed his two sore cheeks and yes he groped the two girls.

"Yeah right. Get back up here now and stay with the puppy-dog... Fuck off Inuyasha!!" Ayame yelled getting very frustrated with the boys.

"That's no way to talk to anyone," said a more annoying voice they keep trying to get away from. "and hello again half-breed." turning to a now far beyond pissed off half-demon cat girl.

"Who cares about how to fucking talk!! now fuck off!" Ayame snapped

"I told you before, you call me that again, you will regret it." Kaysha sneared throw clinched teeth. "So help me god I am going to slit your throat!" she snapped and lunged at Koga who was concentrating on something else. Kaysha punched him in the face, stomach, thigh, hamstring, arms, back and in his hurtful area. She then kicked him around and smashed him anywhere and everywhere possible, she clawed a few times cutting him in random places then she did a jump, back high kick and got him in the head, stomach and his hurtful area.

"Gees... your more thick headed then the dog, wolf." Kagome sighed shaking her head in pity.

"What do you want anyway wolf?" Sango asked being the only one who could.

"I have come to ask the little vixen if she would go to the dance with me." Koga said turning to Kagome with a grin only to get it wiped off with a cold death glare from her.

"Go. Fuck. Your. Self. You. Annoying. Fucking. Wolf!!" Kagome half-heartedly, coldly, slowly said to keep herself calm and cool.

_**'She doesn't like losing her temper, does she?'**_

_'No, I guess not but it's amusing, watching her change moods so suddenly and the wolf shaking in his shoes.'_

_**'Who wouldn't be afraid of her like this and she is just like you on an everyday basses but oh well.'**_

"Hay, just leave the wolf and lets go find these stupid dresses we have to wear, girls." Ayame and Sango said putting a hand on Kagome's and Kaysha's shoulder.

"Fine." they spat walking off followed by Ayame, Sango, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha but Koga just got up and got into his car and followed them to the shops or mall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"So, witch store do we go to anyway?" Kagome asked in a very snappy mood only amusing Sesshomaru further.

_**'She gets more amusing everyday.'**_

_'Yeah and she is like me... how is that?'_

_**'Hahaha... how am I supposed to know? It's her head and life and I'm not going to try and understand her cause I would get killed by trying to figure out.'**_

"The wolf, I mean flee-bag is following us." came Inuyasha's voice threw the silence in the car.

"Fuck, I am going to kill that fucking wolf when I get out of this car and see him next!" Kaysha hissed throw clinched teeth with her hands bulled up, claws piercing her skin drawing blood.

"We know Kaysha sweetie but don't kill yourself before then... and we have a bunch of places we could get our stupid fucking annoying uncomfortable gross dresses from but then again they might be nice but I still hate them!!" Ayame and Sango answered looking out the rear window to the wolf's car.

"Okay, so where's the first place?" Kagome asked looking around the street.

"Boutique." Sango grunted spotting the store. Kagome and the girls did a deep heavy sigh and the boys 'humped' and slouched in their seats but Sesshomaru just sat there looking out the window at all the girly stores.

_**'This really is going to be a long day.'**_

_'Yeah expectialy since the girls hate shopping and dresses.'_

_**'Haha... but it will be fun watching them suffer.'**_

_'Yep but they'll probably get us into a tax store to get us clothes for the dance too.'_

_**'Oh well... it's worth it to see Kagome in a dress.'**_

_'What!?... is there something wrong with you!?'_

_**'No but it's just fun cause you can't imagine or picture her or the other girls in dresses at a formal dance or anything like it.'**_

_'True.'_

Kagome pulled up in front of the shop. "Great." she growled turning the car off.

"Come on, lets go check it out." Kaysha grint her teeth, undid her seat belt, opened the door and closed it behind her followed by the others then Kagome locked the car and they walked into look around.

"Hi and welcome to Boutique, if you need any help please feel free to ask." the shop insistent said from the counter and went back to her work.

"Formal enough?" Sango asked sarcastically walking up to a bunch of dresses on a rack with Ayame at her side.

"Yeah, tell me bout it." she replied rolling her eyes. They looked threw all the dresses and picked out a few then went to their sisters, who were eyeing all the dresses really not wanting to touch let alone put them on.

"Come on, you have to and we have a few so hurry up." Ayame complained looking at the boys just walking around the shop bored like hell.

"Fine." they sighed flicking throw the dresses picking out a few and went to the dressing room's.

"That's what we thought." Sango said walking into one of the rooms on the left.

"Whatever." Kagome hissed walking into the one across from Sango on the right.

"Grouchy much, Kags?" Ayame said going into the one next to Sango.

"Who cares, let just get to trying on these things." Kaysha spat walking into the one next to Kagome. The boys noticed that the girls disappeared and went to the dressing rooms waiting outside for the girls to come out. In a few minutes of hazel and struggling to get in the dresses, they finally did and walked out at the same time and looked in the huge mirror at the end off the area. Kaysha has a knee length sparkling light purple dress that is a corset at the top and flows out at the hips, strapless with a little pink flower at the front of the dress and then a dark purple shone every time she moved. Kagome has a shimmering snow white silver 1 inch below knee length dress, ties up around her neck, corset at the top and slightly flows out but still tight with a slit up the right leg to 2 inches below her mid thigh, one strap going over her right shoulder. Inuyasha was finding it very hard to keep himself from jumping on Kaysha and kissing her but he had to cause otherwise he would probably be torn to shreds. Sesshomaru on the other hand was mesmerised at the site before him of Kagome and her was very frustrated cause he had to deal with his inner demon.

_**'Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, Hot, HOT. I want her, I want her, I want her, I want her, I want her, can we have her? please Sesshomaru, can we, can we, can we, please!!'**_ it pleated in a whining kind of voice.

_'Shut up, I don't care and no, no, no, no, no, no, and NO!!!!"_ Sesshomaru growled at it but to his dismay it wasn't listening to him cause it was more interested in Kagome so Sesshomaru went back to reality really regretting it cause...

"Get the hell off me you daises bitten flee-bag!!" yelled a very pissed off Kagome to an annoying, persistent, perverted wolf, who won't leave her and Kaysha alone.

"I am not."

"Are, now let go!"

"No."

"Fuck if you don't so help you god that I don't kill you!!" Kagome said in a low, threatening, cold, scary voice sending shivers down everyone's spines even Sesshomaru's and his inner demon's including Koga but he didn't move but pulled her closer and nuzzled into Kagome's hair taking in her sent but really regretting it. Kaysha grabbed onto his neck and pulled him away from Kagome then she pushed him past the boys and Kagome is wearing silver high heels so she walked past the boys and kicked Koga in the spine and head when she kicked his ass, she kicked the front area and he feel to the ground in pain. Kagome and Kaysha walked up and kicked him in the stomach so hard her went flying out the front door, onto the street witch is really busy.

"Stupid fucking, perverted daises bitten flee-bag!" Kagome sneared under her breath walking past the boys back to her sisters with Kaysha right behind her muttering curses and other not so healthy stuff. Ayame has a knee length red dress with a slit up the right and left leg to her mid thigh, 'v' neck showing more then wanted chest with a light red cloth to cover up the unwanted area shown, 2 straps like a singlet top, flows over her whole body evenly. Sango had a lily pink dress with hot pink flickering throw it, evenly flowing on her body, knee length, 1 strap on the left shoulder, a silver diamond in the centre front with green and blue shinning throw when hit by light. After looking around 4 a while the girls got annoyed and went to the food court, the boys gladly complied.

"So any other little destructing shops Ayame? Cause I'm growing rather frustrated and annoyed with the clothes and if I step foot in one more sluty, disgusting or destructing dress shop I am going to scream, seriously!" Kagome hissed basically punching the table while tapping her foot on the ground.

_**'How can she put up with this cause I'm ready to kill something.' **_a familiar inner demon complained watching Kagome scan the area there in. _**'She is going to lose it, soon.'**_

_'Yeah and that means more yelling and fussing. I just want them to find their dresses so we can get out of here...' _Sesshomaru was cut off by complaining and got amused straight away.

"Fuck. Something is rank around here and I swear I'm gonna get sick. Yuck!" Kagome continued complaining about everything.

"One more shop on the list then if that's bad, we go second hand and make our own." Ayame sighed ready to smash her head on the metal table.

"Hello, would any of you lady's come to the dance with me?" came Koga's booming voice around the four very annoyed girls.

**BANG**!

They smashed their heads on the table to get the voice away but unfortunately didn't work.

"Your going to make yourselves dumb if you keep doing that cause you lose brain cells." he exclaimed like a scientists they sat up rubbing their heads with a "Ow!" but only one kept banging her head on the table over and over again.

"Um... you **'bang'** might **'bang'** want **'bang'** to **'bang' **stop that." Miroku quickly finished watching Kagome bang her head consistently on the metal table.

"Why?" was all she said before hitting her head again.

"Never mind... but what are you trying to do?" he asked.

"Break the table, nuh," she said sarcastically looking at him with a stupid look on her face then went to annoyed again. "I'm trying to knock myself out so I don't have to put up with that!" she hissed pointing directly at Koga slamming her head on the table again to make effect.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" he asked

"No... Your worse!" she hissed in a yell and got up. "Where is the next shop we have to go?"

"Valley girl, man I heard there dresses are 4 sluts." Ayame whined walking with the other girls towards the shop.

"MAN!!" Kagome basically yelled as soon as she saw the shop. "You have go to be kidding me!?" she complained. "There is apsallotly, posativally, defenatly no way I am setting one foot in that shop, so I say we just so second hand and make our own!" hissing and sat on one of the benches whoops I mean couches in the middle of the area.

"Come on, Kags." Sango complained. "At least look in there for the sake of it?"

"No!!" was the simple yelled reply then she slouched back into the seat crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on." she continued to complain.

"..."  
"Please"

"..."

"Kags."

"..."

"Sis?"

"..."

"Why?"

"..."

"Talk," Ayame chimed in

"..."

"Kaysha get Kagome to talk," Ayame sighed when

"..." she was giving them the silent treatment as well and wasn't going to help.

"Hey Sango?" Ayame suddenly asked

"Yes?"

"Do you have any stories about your past that will lighten up the mood and these two grouches?" she ground pointing at Kagome and Kaysha earning herself two deadly death glares from them.

"Well, one but it has to do with us all except you and wolf-boy over there," she pointed to Koga. "and it has to do with school and an annoying pest who got his ass whooped to hell by Kags," she turned to Kagome and found an evil smirk on her lips and Kaysha's indicating they knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I'd love to hear it if that's okay with you grouches." she got another deadly death glare from them followed by slight nods and Sango began...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Flashback:**

It was a Monday morning and the girls were at school rather early for a change.

"Hey Kaysha, why are we at school early anyway cause it don't start for another hour or so," Sango whined tagging behind Kaysha and Kagome.

"Cause it's quiet and no ones around witch means more time away from them stupid idiots," Kaysha replied stopping and turned around.

"Oh yeah,"

"Come on... lets run this school," Kagome suddenly said.

"Run this school? What the hell?" they turned to Kagome with weird looks on their faces.

"Run around the school. If that works," she replied in a bored tone, rolling her eyes.

"Oh...okay," the cheered putting their bags down and ran for it. As they ran they almost bumped into three boys in their path so they kept running. They boys were sitting down so it helped a lot for the girls. They ran till a few cm away from hitting the boys. Kaysha jumped over a very annoyed silver haired boy, Kagome over a very calm silver haired boy and Sango over a smiling black haired boy, who yelled "Watch out!!" as the girls jumped over their heads, once they landed Kagome turned while running and yelled

"You were in the why so not our fault..." and turned and ran off after her best friends catching up very quickly. They boys jumped up and ran after the three girls, not far away.

"Hay, wait up!" the black hair boy yelled. The girls stopped and turned watching the boys catch up.

"What is it?" Kaysha scolded him.

"What's your name?"

"Kaysha... this is Kagome and Sango," she pointed to her friends as she said their names. "And you are?"

"Miroku... this here is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha," he said and added, "Half-brothers and not close ether." earning a hit upside his head from the one called Inuyasha.

"Ok... so what do you want?" Kagome said in a baritone voice with a bored expression.

"Nothing at all," her replied.

"Then why do you want to know us... cause I don't care who you are." Kagome dryly said. "Good-day." and run off.

"Bye." Kaysha and Sango ran off after Kagome around the rest of the school. When they reached their bags, the 'popular' boys were on the field playing football.

"Hay, dude... it's the freaks!" one of the guys called to his friend.

"What are you talking about?" he turned his head to where his friend was looking to see three girls picking their bags up while watching them. "Emo's!" he yelled at them.

"I'd like to show you an emo." Kaysha hissed under her breath.

"Don't listen to them gal... their losers." Sango stated resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sango's right... they'll fall over on a road one day and die and we'll be there to watch it," Kagome chimed in with mischief in her voice.

"Your right... screw them. They'll just die and we'll be laughing at their funerals while dancing on their graves," Kaysha evilly agreed rubbing her hand's together like it was cold.

"Exactly," Sango pipped up as they started walking to their first class, P.E.

"What the hell?" Miroku almost yelled.

"What now, Miroku?" Inuyasha angrily asked.

"She just pushed us off and went... how rude."

"Shut up, perv... she and they have a right to plus for once their not swarming you or Sesshomaru even though were not popular but they want you's to be." he rolled his eyes.

"What are you implying to, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru quirked and eye brow.

"Forget it, Baka." he 'puff'ed and walked off to some class he had.

"Hay, wait up, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled juggling his bag and book while running after him.

"Hay," a girl said.

"Yes?" her friend replied.

"Aren't they the little bitches, Kikyo?" she asked pointing her head to the approaching girls.

"Oi! What do you think your doing here you..." she started. Once Kagome, Kaysha and Sango reached her.

"Shut the fuck up bitch or your gonna be going throw a brick wall and other things!" Kaysha hissed glaring at her with a death glare.

"Sure. You wouldn't dare touch your superior and leader," Kikyo smugly replied.

"You wonna bet on that?" Kaysha challenged.

"Okay," Kikyo dumbly agreed.

"Kikyo, are you sure you want to do this?" her friend asked glaring at Kaysha only receiving the cold death glare back at her.

"Yes. What the hell is wrong with you?" Kikyo rolled her eyes and turned back to Kagome, Kaysha and Sango. Kaysha was standing there wanting to just hit Kikyo right that second but had honour to how fighting worked though most didn't bother to listen to the traditions of fighting, except she had her own way and wouldn't go against them. Kikyo ran at Kaysha as fast as she could and Kaysha grinned. She stepped to the side and tripped Kikyo with her foot, but Kikyo got her balance and turned to Kaysha with an angry expression on her face. Kikyo grinned figuring out a plan in her head. Kaysha glared at her and cracked her knuckles. Kagome and Sango moved out of the way and really to help if Kaysha needed it. The three boys they had just been talking to walked over to the huge group of people and looked inside it and saw Kaysha and Kikyo lunge at each other with Kikyo having her bow and Kaysha slashing with her claws. Kikyo jumped out of the way of an attack of Kaysha but Kaysha stopped mid fall and spun around on one hand and kicked Kikyo in the side sending her to the ground with a rather load thud! Kaysha ran at Kikyo and slashed but Kikyo rolled to the side and blocked her attack sending an energy ball at Kaysha and hit her in the back sending her face first into the ground with her arms in front of her to hold herself up.

Kaysha growled out load for everyone to hear and they all backed off but Kikyo, who stood up and got ready to fight but Kaysha stayed on the ground. Kikyo walked over and kicked Kaysha in the side a little, Kaysha stayed as she was. Kikyo kicked harder and Kaysha grabbed her leg pulled her down and slammed her against the ground back first, jumping on her stomach and started punching her repeatedly in the face. Kikyo flinched every time Kaysha's fist struck her and grow angry. She clinched her fists and send Kaysha off her into the wall of the gym with a energy blast and barrier over her but it went down and she got up. Kaysha jumped to her feet and ran at Kikyo as fast as she could dodging every-energy ball Kikyo sent at her. She got right to Kikyo and lifted her fist. She struck Kikyo in the face, then in the stomach with her other hand, she kicked at Kikyo and Kikyo grabbed her foot. Kaysha grinned, she put her left hand down on the ground and spun around kicking Kikyo in the face with her other foot and landed in a crouch. She spat out the blood in her mouth and stood up straight turning back to Kikyo still on the ground and walked over, grabbed Kikyo's shirt and throw her at the brick wall slamming Kikyo's head into it and dropped her to the ground. Kaysha turned to walk away but Kikyo got up and sent a huge energy blast at her throwing Kaysha to the ground with such force the ground under her cracked. She hissed viciously and clinched her fists, lifted it up and punched the concrete ground breaking it and stood up turning to Kikyo with her claws digging into her hand. She sprinted at Kikyo she was invisible then Kikyo was forced against the brick wall breaking it with Kikyo's back and heard a creaking sound, she lifted her other hand showed her claws, swinging at Kikyo and got her in the stomach, right arm and left leg rather deep and left a three claw scratch across her cheek. Kikyo summoned all the energy and power she could and sent it at Kaysha with electricity running throw it. It shocked Kaysha as it surged throws her body and sent her to the ground. Kikyo fell to the ground as well with blood dripping all over her running to the ground, Kaysha had sever wounds running over her body with blood dripping from them but they were covered in blood. Kikyo tried to get up and used the wall for support. Kaysha stood up with a carved back trying to keep her balance and was ran at Kikyo again. Kagome had enough now. She grabbed two Katana's from two people near her and ran out into the fight. She lifted one out straight and the other ready to slice someone's head off. Kaysha stopped just at the point of the sword Kagome was holding out with Kikyo stuck against the wall with the blade across her throat.

"Chill Kaysha," Kagome said. "Or you might as well just lay down on the ground right now."

"What are you doing, Kagome?"

"You fort yes, but you didn't have to go so far as to kill a worthless weak bitch like her cause if you did you would just be wasting your life on nothing and missing out on a lot of things when you get sent to jail or where ever Demon's get taken to, so chill and let her suffer as it is."

"Fine but just one more," Kaysha did a small pont and Kagome just moved back putting the swords back in their sheaths, walking over to Sango and they picked up Kaysha's bag and started to walk into class with everyone else after them including Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku looking at their ass's. Kaysha smiled when Kagome just walked off and Kaysha flexed her claws then swang at Kikyo one more time gashing her right down the back ripping her little top then walked off leaving her there with her friends and went after Kagome and Sango into the girls change rooms/bathrooms to clean up.

"That was a great fight Kaysha but you really need to learn to restrain yourself before you kill everyone." Sango said and whipped the blood off her arms and face.

"Yeah, if you don't then you might end up wherever it would be that you would go," Kagome said wetting the cloth and whipped Kaysha's back with it, then dropped it in the sink and walked over to her bag pulling out her black top with "Demon or Human what does it matter we'll all die sometime!" written across her chest in red with a white outline, her black tracksuit pants with her right leg rolled up and the other down, black volleys, white socks, her necklaces and bracelets and her hair down. Sango went to her bag and pulled out a red top with "You can call me a Bitch but I'm much more evil then that!" written across her chest in black, her black tracksuit pants with both legs rolled up, black volleys, white socks, her necklaces and bracelets and her hair out. Kaysha walk over to her back and pulled out a white top with "IF you can fight then come over here and I'll bet you!" written across her chest in black with a red outline, her black tracksuit pants with her left leg rolled up and the other down, black volleys, white socks, her necklaces and bracelets and her hair left flowing. They put their clothes into their bags and walked out of the change rooms and to the hall with all the other students. The walked over to the seats and put their bags down and walked over to the teacher on the stage. They stood at the back of everyone to the side and listened.

"Okay," he said. "Listen up!" all the students went quiet and listened. "I know how much you hate getting teased on your fitness but I have to do it," they all ground but listened on. "We will start with the twelve minute run." the girls all growled and dragged their feet out the door after the teacher then the boys with Kaysha, Kagome and Sango behind them all. Kagome turned and looked around seeing the three boys they were talking to earlier that day.

"Hay Girls," Kagome whispered

"Yeah?"

"Look over there," she nodded her head towards the boys looking at them.

"Hay there the guys from this morning, since when were they in our class?" Sango asked looking at them then turned her head back to where she was walking.

"I don't know but oh well," Kaysha said and they got to the field and lined up with everyone else.

"You won't last more then one lap," one of Kikyo's friends, said to Kaysha and she smiled.

"No, you won't last more then a quarter of this first lap," she replied and the teacher blow his whistle and they all went off. As Kaysha said the girl didn't make ever a quarter before falling to her knees tired. In the first two minutes all the girls had lost there breath and couldn't walk and a few boys as well including a short brown haired boy with brown eyes, who was interested in Kagome but she didn't care. His name was Hojo and he had liked Kagome since they were in primary school and he was still trying to get her to go out with him but she would always decline and walk off but he knew she would break soon and go out with him. The ones that quit and fell to their knees got up and went back to the teacher and told them how far they got. Kagome, Kaysha and Sango were still running with the boys not even tired. They were on their fifth or sixth lap with all the boys and the average for a girl was five lap and the boys nine. The timer was at seven minutes. They kept running keeping up with the boys and got to fifteen laps at the ten-minute mark and were still going with a few boys still running as well, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and a couple other boys still running with the three girls. When it came to the twelve-minute mark just going over the line when the timer ran out they had all done twenty laps and still weren't tired. The teacher was amused at the three of them still jumping and running around full of energy. They went back up to the hall and sat on the seats drinking their water a little.

"Well done to all of you, we now have to do the beep test,"

"Nnnnooo!!!!" all the girls and weaker boys complained. Kaysha rolled her eyes. They all stood up and lined up. It started and it went on throw the P.E lesson. By the end of it every one was dead all but Kagome, Sango and Kaysha. They went and got changed and the rest of the day went by.

"I'm so glade to be out of there!" Kaysha breathed stretching her arms over her head as they walked home.

"Yeah, tell me about it that maths lesson was so gay," Kagome laughed and pulled out a peace of paper with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku's numbers on it.

"Yeah, what's with those three, any ways?"

"I have know idea and I don't want to find out-" Kagome said and ran into someone. "Watch were your walking you, moron!" she growled at them and stood up glaring at them and rolled her eyes at them. "Great it's you, what do you want Hojo!?"

"I was wondering if you would go-"

"Get Lost!!!!!!!!!" she yelled at him and walked past him clenching her fists, growling.

"Why won't you go out with me?"

"Why would it be any of your business cause the last time I checked, I'm not your friend or never will be! So, get lost." she growled and walked home silently with Kaysha and Sango walking a little away from her to give her some space.

"Hello girls," Sango's mother greeted. "How was your day?"

"Horrible." Kagome said simply and walked up the stairs to her room. Dumping her bag on the ground and lay on her bed looking at the ceiling with her hands behind her head.

"It was okay, don't mind Kagome, she's just in a bad mood cause that guy, Hojo asked her out, again,"

"Oh dear, we might have to get a restraining order on him," the girls laughed and went upstairs to their room with Kagome. She was lying on her bed with her hands behind her head, eyes closed and her headphones in, with her music up as loud as it can go with scream-o music playing.

"Kagome," Sango said softly but Kagome didn't budge. She walked over to Kagome, putting a hand on her arm and Kagome's eyes opened and looked at her best friends and sisters. She sighed, sat up turning off her I-pod neno and put it down and looked at them. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just annoyed, not sure what to do or anything," Kagome said and sat with one knee up and her foot under her leg. They sat down on her bed.

"What's bothering you Kagome?" Kaysha asked.

"Hojo," Kagome said.

"What about him?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, just thinking if I should just go out with him or not,"

"I think you should just to let it ease off and he really likes you," Kaysha said and looked at the pictures of the three of them on the walls and then the most resent one of them at a ice-skating game they played a won with them holding the trophy. She smiled.

"I guess," Kagome sighed. "why not. Then I can see what happens." she grabbed her phone and called Hojo.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hojo,"

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I'll take the offer you offered if it still stands,"

"You mean to go out with me?"

"Yeah,"

"Of cause it still stands,"

"Cool, then you got yourself a girl or whatever." she said with a heavy heart and a glaring look on her face just wanting to shred him apart.

"Okay, well I have to go, so I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yeah," Kagome said. "Later." she hung up the phone and throw her phone onto the floor hoping it would shatter but to her misfortune, it didn't.

"I'm gonna kill myself for this," she said and they walked down stairs for dinner.

"Hey mother," they said in union and sat down with Sango's father as Sango's mother put the food on plates.

"So," Sango's mother started. "Uhh.."

"This is great," Kagome said happily, licking her lips.

"Thanks mother," they said and stood up. "Good-night father, mother." they said and walked to their room, got changed and got into bed, falling asleep right away.

"Morning sleepy heads!" Sango's mother cheerfully said with a smile. They opened their eyes a little then closed them again and pulled their blankets over their heads. "Come on, wakey wakey, the learning is awaiting."

"That's why we don't want to get up," Kaysha grumbled from underneath her blanket.

"Come on," she said and they sighed and got up. They got dressed and went down stairs with their bags packed, grabbed a piece of toast and left.

They got to school and everyone looked at them weirdly then Hojo came running out and hugged Kagome. She froze and held her breath and everyone was shocked but went on with what they were doing. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku walked in and saw the girls standing there with Hojo hugging Kagome and her biting her lip wishing he would let her go. Sesshomaru walked over and leaned on Kagome's locker.

"What's up, girl?" he said and Hojo let go and glared at Sesshomaru, Kagome slouched and turned to him with a thankful look and he slightly nodded then turned back to the guy glaring at him. "What's with the glare, it won't do you any good," he said smirking.

"Stay away from my girl,"

"I can't do that for you,"

"You will," Kagome clenched her fists and walked over to the two boys and walked right in the middle of them.

"Cut it out!" she growled and looked at them. "Look just because I suddenly feel like being nice it doesn't mean it gives you the right to be telling me or my friends what we can or can't do so keep it to yourself, Hojo!" then turned to Sesshomaru and he got off her locked and leaned on the one next to her. Hojo growled at Sesshomaru and walked off.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a sigh.

"No worries, but why would you?"

"Don't ask me cause I don't know," she laughed a little and closed her locker and the six of them walked to class. When they walked in Hojo waved a hand to Kagome but she ignored it and sat between Kaysha and Sesshomaru, Sango on the other side of Kaysha with Inuyasha next to her and Miroku next to Sesshomaru. Hojo was in front of Kagome and he turned around but she was looking out the window at the blossom tree with the pink flowers sighing then turned back to the front and looked right at Hojo.

"What!?" she snapped at him. "Quit staring at me!"

"I can, if I want to, I mean you are my girlfriend."

"Whatever, just back off." she hissed at him and got a note from Sesshomaru in front of her and she opened it and read it.

_Why did you even say yes to this loser_?

_Cause other wise I would have him bugging me further but now I regret saying yes to him, Cause he won't leave me ALONE_!

_Haha, that's your fault, Kagome_.

_Thanks, you just made me feel soo much better... NOT_!!!!

_Chill, I'm not judging_.

_Yes, you are and I don't blame you but can you please help me_....

_How would that be possible_?

_I don't know... but oh well I'll figure away out of this... Your no help_!

_I know_...

_I hate you_...

_I love you too, Kagome... HAHA_!!

_Screw YOU_!!!!

"Kagome?"

"What!?" Kagome snapped at Hojo not liking him at all.

"Calm down,"

"What?"

"What are you doing there?"

"Mind your own bloody business,"

"You're my girlfriend and I should know everything you do,"

"..." Kagome glared at him with an icy-cold glare it sent chills down his spine and he turned around and concentrated on his work.

"I still should-"

"Shut up, prick." Kaysha snapped at him and he ducked his head when she throw a rock at him, hitting him in the head. The classes went on till lunch and Kagome was getting really aggravated every time Hojo opened his mouth and if someone didn't do something soon there would be trouble but that would be now while he was talking to Kaysha, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku cause Sesshomaru blocked himself out of it.

"Shut your mouth you filthy half-breeds!" Hojo snapped at Kaysha and Inuyasha. This court Kagome and Sesshomaru's attention and Kagome's face went ice cold with no emotion or expressions. Hojo looked at her and froze to the spot. Kagome stood up and walked over to him.

"What was that you were saying?" she asked not towering over him. He got his posterior and stood up again.

"Nothing,"

"Yeah right!" Sango growled.

"What would you know, you slut!"

"Don't ever call Sango such a thing!" Miroku growled when Sango felt like crying.

"And what would you know?"

"He would know more then a worthless mortal such as you." Sesshomaru piped in, in his baritone voice.

"And you, you stop hitting-" he started. Kagome had her eyes closed trying not to snap at the insults he was throwing around at her friends but when he was about to insult a Tri-Youki such as Sesshomaru with her there then he better have his running shoes on cause he was gonna die.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Kagome yelled with clenched fists punching the wood table in front of her cracking it a little. She opened her eyes and glared at Hojo. "Look here, boy. If you really expect to ever be around to live then I suggest you shut your mouth. I would highly suggest you sit down, shut up and be quiet unless you want to have your head ripped off your body, cause I will gladly do that right this second for nothing just to get some peace around here without you giving me a migraine and a throbbing headache. And if you want to continue to throw insult and smart remarks around then go ahead but I will rip your tongue out just to shut you up!" Kagome snapped freezing everyone with her cold-promising death glare. Hojo looked at her and gulped.

"They started it,"

"How's that?" she asked coolly sitting back down, Hojo told her everything that was going on and she just closed her eyes rolling them rubbing her temples with her middle and index fingers. "Right. Just go." she said but he didn't move so she stood up, grabbed her bag putting it over her shoulder and walked off. Sesshomaru got up and went after her. Hojo got up and walked off the other way towards a group of girls in mini skirts and tank tops. He walked over to one of them and walked off with her holding her waist, Kaysha and Sango sneared.

"Hey Kagome," Sesshomaru called walking over to her sitting in the blossom tree she always looks at and looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"Fine, just can't wait for that prick to piss off."

"Well I would say you gave a clear warning if he doesn't then you will do as you said."

"And I would but oh well, he's not at the table any more anyway so who cares where he is," Miroku and Sango came over.

"Uh... Kagome,"

"Sup?"

"Hojo,"

"What about the freak,"

"He went off with one of the girls in mini skirts and tank tops over near the table,"

"And,"

"And he was getting really close to her, Kaysha went to spy on-"

"I will screw that freak over!" Kaysha yelled storming over with Inuyasha.

"What was he doing?"

"Kissing, touching, YUK!!!!" they all shivered and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and she didn't seem to care till she saw Hojo and the girl walk back all together and all.

The days went by and it was now Thursday. Kagome was climbing in the trees keeping away from everyone and the boys were sitting somewhere alone for the day. Kaysha and Sango ran after her laughing their heads off at how hyperactive Kagome was and nearly fell over. They ran in front of her and she slipped on one of the branches, as it broke and fell from the trees. Falling on someone who glared down at her. When her vision came clear she glared at them still sitting in his lap, and out of nowhere she hit him up the side of the head, jumped up and ran off with Kaysha and Sango. They ran all the way to a hill and looked over it and to the hall and Kagome snapped. Hojo was there with one of Kikyo's friends and they were getting really close to undressing and having the unspeakable thing. Kagome clenched her fists and ran off to the hall.

When she got there she grabbed the girl by the hair and yanked her off Hojo, throwing her to the ground and she ran off. Hojo looked too and was scared. Kagome had a very sinister, evil ora radiating off her. She moved and hit a few things. Kaysha and Sango ran over and saw Hojo on the ground blooding and scared, twitching every now and then. Kagome huffed and walked off punching everything in front or near her with Kaysha and Sango trying to calm her down. Sesshomaru and the other two walked to the hall and found Hojo like that then turned and saw Kagome, Kaysha and Sango walked off making a scene. They walked over to Hojo and shook their heads.

"It's your own fault, dude." Inuyasha said and they left him there. Going off doing whatever it was they needed to do and Kagome and the other two went thought the day.

**End Flashback!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Wow!" Ayame breathed out looking at them and Koga fell over his feet. Kagome, Kaysha and Miroku were laughing there heads off, Inuyasha was trying not to laugh, Sesshomaru was smirking and Sango was holding in her laughter. "You are crazy."

"Yeah, and never forget it."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA........... That's hilarious!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome said laughing

And calmed down after a while, "Okay, I'll go into the stupid store just to look around but I still say we go second hand."

"Yeah, yeah Kagome. We know, so do we." the girls walked in looked at the dresses and left basically running out of there but Kagome and Kaysha disappeared.

"Where did those two get to?" Sango asked and saw Kagome and Kaysha walk out with four bags handing one of them to both Sango and Ayame.

"You didn't,"

"NO, we did it just for fun," they girls looked in the bags and started laughing their heads off at the look of them and the high heels. They walked to the second hand store and ran in.  
"Sick!" Kagome and Kaysha yelled running off in one direction and Sango and  
Ayame in the other. They all came back together and looked over the material they had. They all smiled and walked to the middle of the shop and grabbed a few more things there and a pear of high hells. Kagome got black, Kaysha got dark blue, Sango got red and Ayame got green. They went to the counter and payed then left the mall and went back to the school. They pulled up in their cars and got out walking back to their room seeing someone in a fight. They all quickly dropped their bags off at their dorm and when out to see what was going on as the sun was setting to dark. It was a late afternoon. They ran to what was going on and pushed through everyone. There were two guys fighting. One with short brown hair and brown eyes and the other with long black hair with red, black eyes, Kagome looked closely and bit down on her lip. It was Hojo and Naraku. Kagome clenched her right fist and walked right into the middle of the fight she pulled Hojo away from Naraku's fist flying, grabbed it and punched him in the face sending him into the ground then turned to Hojo looking up at her with a huge smile on his face. He got up and slowly walked to her, he went to hug her but she moved aside and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome growled.

"I came to see you my-" Kagome let her fist swing and hit him in the face; she spun around and kicked him in the stomach sending him on top of Naraku.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see how you were and if you would consider being my wife." everyone got shocked and walked off not caring what was going on cause nothing was going to happen. Kagome walked over to him and grabbed his collar picked him up off the ground and held him there.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Cause I love you, Kagome."

"Well I have a bit of news for you. I don't love let alone like you, your not a friend, I don't care if any of the demons here kill you and discards of you, though I could do it myself but still your not worth my time." Kagome said and throw him at the wall. "Now what the hell are you doing half-breed!?"

"I'm not a half-breed,"

"Whatever, _thing_. What were you doing? And I _won't_ repeat myself again."

"He came here and started insulting us and all,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Oh, I'm not doing anything about it cause I've dealt with that mortal before and it's not my turn to kill him," she turned to her three guy friends with a wicked grins and with a slight nod and Inuyasha and Miroku got him and disappeared. Kagome turned and walked off with her sisters, Sesshomaru and Koga back to the dorm room and sat on the couches.

It had been an hour since they had gotten home and they were really bored. Sango, Kaysha and Ayame had gone to their room and fallen asleep on their beds. Kagome stayed up and sat on the couch across from Koga and Sesshomaru, Kagome yarned and stretched, she lay down on the couch and curled up falling asleep instantly. Inuyasha and Miroku came through the door yelling happily. Koga throw one of the pillows at them and they glared at him, but Koga just pointed to Kagome and their mouths shut right away. They slowly walked over to the two boys and watched Kagome as she turned and looked there way with her eyes closed still asleep not getting woken up by their loud mouths.

"Can you be any louder?" Koga asked.

"Yes, but we didn't know she had fallen asleep or anything," Miroku defended them with his arms up in defence.

"Right, that's what you always say," Koga laughed.

Miroku grumbled and looked at Sesshomaru.

"What's with you?" he asked and followed his eyes to Kagome. Miroku grinned. "You like her don't you?" this caught the other boys attention.

Sesshomaru looked up then to the girl's room. They were still sleeping as well, but Kaysha was having some kind of nightmare or dream. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Why would it be any of your business if I did?" Sesshomaru questioned and the three guys growled. He always answers with another question.

"Were just curious cause you're so protective or watchful and nice to her," Inuyasha said and looked at the restless girl behind him. "What the hell is going on in her head?"

"Who knows but I don't think it's good," Miroku said. He got up and walked over to Kagome but jumped away when her fist flew at him. "I'm not even going to try when she's throwing her fist around." he sat down on the table facing Kagome. Koga sighed and stood up, walked over and stood in front of Kagome, he tried to grab her flying fist by it hit him in the stomach seconds before he could react and in the same second she turned in her sleep and fell off the couch, she landed on the ground and curled up like a cat.

"Nice one, Wolf!" Inuyasha hooted in laughter and looked at Kagome and stopped laughing and looked back at the couch then at Koga cringing and at Kagome again. "When did she get on the floor, and why the heck are you cringing?" Inuyasha blinked.

Koga breathed. "She has one hell on a hit," Kagome moved and kicked her legs around; she kicked him in the stomach and sent him into the wall on the far end of the room with a loud CRACK!

Kaysha, Sango and Ayame came running out of the room and looked around, first seeing Koga then the boys then looked at Kagome on the ground twisting and turning in her sleep. They ran over and got around her so they couldn't get hit. Kagome kicked and punched at the same time and Kaysha and Ayame grabbed both her arms and legs and picked her up, Sango ran and got a cloth and a bowl of water with something in it but it looked like it was frozen. Kagome kept trying to throw her arms and legs around but it didn't work, Sango was about to put the wet cloth on her forehead when she stopped moving and they all the girls froze, she was talking but it was caught in her throat. Kaysha and Ayame could make out a bit of it when she spoke.

"Help... me... S...." then she trailed off and went fully still. They watched her and quickly let go when she flinched. They jumped away. Kagome sprang up breathing in sharp breaths and out jagged ones. She looked around her at her friends and sighed. _Their fine, thank god, their okay_, she thought and blinked at Koga with a grin on her face.

"Who... did... that?" she choked on her laugh.

"You did it," Inuyasha smiled and Miroku half smiled. Sesshomaru was smirking, Kagome slammed a hand over her mouth to stifle the her laughter but it only made it worse when Koga tried to get up and feel backwards again to the floor. Kagome couldn't hold it in, she burst out laughing while holding her stomach and fell off the couch only making her laugh harder.

"Suck shit, Wolf!!!!" she choked out throw her laughter now on her stomach slamming her clenched fists and her feet on the ground like a child throwing a temper tantrum but it was just to hilarious for her not to do it. Kaysha, Sango and Ayame weren't to far behind as they watched Koga then looked at the other three guys and burst out laughing; they were dumbfounded by the sudden out burst. Sesshomaru looked at Koga on the other side of the room then back at Kagome who had stopped laughing and was now staring at him, he cocked an eyebrow and Kagome smiled, knowing she got his attention then looked at Koga and smirked eh stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru and sat cross-legged on the table looked half at Koga and half at Sesshomaru.

"How did I do that?" Kagome asked pointing at Koga who was glaring at her and she looked away stubbornly and turned her back on him.

"How should I know, you're the one dreaming or what," he said in his usual voice and Kagome looked confused.

"I did that in my sleep?"

"Yes,"

"Cool!"

"How?"

"I don't know, he's a wolf demon and I'm a.... well... I really don't know... I'm a something..." Kagome poked her tongue out in a child's way smiling. Sesshomaru frowned a little.

_**'What's wrong, Sesshomaru?' **_his inner demon asked a bit scared.

_'Nothing,'_ Sesshomaru sighed a little and his inner demon grinned.

_**'So you do like her? Don't you?'**_

_'..........'_

_**'Come on, I'm not stupid, I can see it all over your face and I'm sure she can tell some things wrong cause she's staring at you,' **_Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome and the very silent room with everyone staring at him, he growled and Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga -when he finally was able to move-, Sango, Ayame and Kaysha ran from the dorm room, locking the door behind them. They didn't want to get caught on his bad side and Kagome wasn't going to make any move from her spot and they were not carrying her anywhere. Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome and she hadn't moved one inch from where she was, he gave her a questioning look but she didn't respond. What was wrong with her?

_'Who are you?'_ Kagome asked the little voice in her head.

_**'Oh, so you've noticed me, have you?'**_ it asked in a amused voice.

_'Yes but I'm still really confused,'_

_**'Oh right, silly me,' **_she laughed at itself and slapped her head. _**'I am Naga, I am the cat demon that lives with in you,'**_

_'I've heard that before but it was the cat goddess,'_

_**'Yes, she tends to trade places with me but I am surprise you are still living and well, but I have been asleep for a while and I guess she took over when I was,'**_

_'Uh-hu....'_

_**'Sorry, confusing?'**_

_'Yeah.'_

_**'Well either way, I am your inner demon,'**_

_'You're kidding, right? How could I possibly be a demon, I'm a priestess...?'_

_**'Well, it is possible, your mother was or might be a priestess and your father would have been a demon but I don't think that's what happened like with Sesshomaru, speaking of witch why are you sitting right in front of him?'**_

_'I have know idea, he was acting kind of weird and I was asking about sending Koga across the room then he spaced out then you came and I think I must be going insane... I'm talking to myself,_' she shook her head and blinked, looking at Sesshomaru in front of her, giving her the weirdest look she had ever seen in her life.

"What?" Kagome asked backing off the table and fell to the ground, she growled and a rambling came from her chest. Sesshomaru sat up and looked over the table startled by the sound. "What!?" she whined looking up at him. Sesshomaru sighed. He walked around the table and put a hand out for her, Kagome stared at it for a minute but gave in and grabbed his outstretched hand. Sesshomaru had no trouble picking her up and setting her down on her feet. "Just because your a smart ass." she growled and walked past him. As her arm went past him, he put out his hand a grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks nearly tripping on her own feet. When Kagome got her balance she turned her head to the side and glared at him, Sesshomaru just stared at her with a small half smile on his lips.

"What was that?" he asked turning to her. Kagome sighed.

"Nothing," she grumbled and turned around to face Sesshomaru.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room so I can sleep without getting interrupted by everyone,"

"You really think that will work?"

"No, but it's better then out here," Kagome said and started walking even though Sesshomaru was still holding her wrist. Sesshomaru growled a little and pulled her backwards and into him. Kagome hit something hard, she turned her head a little and put her other hand on the back of her head and growled, it was Sesshomaru's chest. "Gees, can your bloody chest get any freaking harder, cause if it can I swear it will break my head," she grumbled to him and looked up with a glared but it faded when she looked up and she shrunk a little. "Calm down, it wasn't meant as offence but it is." Sesshomaru smirked a little and turned Kagome around on her feet to face him.

He looked down at her with the smirk and Kagome blinked.

"What? Seriously, you're getting weirder everyday... have you been around Inuyasha for to long or something?" Kagome asked, lifting her hand to his head and felt if he had a temperature but he didn't.

"No," Sesshomaru growled, Kagome smiled.

"Kidding, kidding, lighten up, mister tough guy." she laughed a little putting her hands on his shoulders. "I'm not Inuyasha or Miroku so chill out." Kagome let go and turned skipping to the kitchen.

_**'She's right about that, she's so much more,'**_ Sesshomaru's inner demon said.

_'… I guess...'_

_**'I agree with her, you really need to lighten up, you ruin all the fun,'**_ it ponted and looked at Kagome come out of the kitchen with the cookies. _**'What is it with her and oh-no... The cookies...'**_

_'Oh shit! This isn't good...'_ Kagome jumped onto the couch and stared at Sesshomaru while eating with a huge smile on her face.

_**'Is she going to do what I think she is?'**_

_'How should I know!?'_

_**'You're the one always talking to her... oh yeah... ASK HER TO THE DANCE ALREADY!!'**_

_'.........'_

_**'Why won't you?'**_

_'…'_

_**'Sesshomaru, you're the lord of the western lands and your scared of a simple girl!? I'm amazed,'**_

_'About what?'_

_**'Why you won't just ask her to the dance, she wouldn't be that mean or anything, or don't you even like her as a friend? That's not nice, Sesshomaru.'**_

_'I didn't say anything,'_

_**'Then say something and answer the question and ask her to the dance.'**_

_'….'_ Sesshomaru sighed. What was he supposed to ask? Will you go to the dance with me? Yeah right, he could hardly be that nice, even to Kagome and she didn't really care, she wasn't any better, well as he thought.

_**'ASK HER ALREADY, IDIOT!!!! Or do you went someone else to ask her first?'**_

_'Like who?'_

_**'I can think of a few who would ask her to the...' **_it couldn't finish cause a knock come to the door. Kagome murmured something and went to the door with Sesshomaru not far behind but he stayed out of view. Kagome opened the door and growled.

"What!?!?!?" she glared at them.

A black haired boy with red, black eyes stood at the door with a wicked smile on his face looking at her and grinned when he smelt Sesshomaru's scent.

"Hello, Kagome," he said and put a hand out grabbing hers, Kagome snapped her hand away from him and waved it around in the air as if he had just wet her. "I was just wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me this weekend?"

"Why," Kagome asked boredly and looked at her hand and threw the box of cookies onto the table behind her. "Would I want to go to anything with a half-breed like you, I wouldn't be caught dead wasting my time with _you_." she finished emphasizing.

"Well I could give you a better time then any mutt could," he grinned

even wider when Sesshomaru growled.

"MUTT!!!!????" Kagome snapped, scaring him. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A MUTT, NARAKU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" she took in sharp breaths sounding like she was growling.

"Well for one, Sesshomaru and two for Inuyasha and that wolf..." he smirked.

"Well, newsflash, freak... THEIR MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled in a growl and clenched her hand around the door hearing the little cracking sound from it.

"Your friends with the mutts and the wolf?"

"What. Do. You. Think. I. Just. Said!?!?!?!? Did. It. Sound. Like. I. Said. Friends. To. You!?!?!?!"

"No,"

"Well then you really need to get your hearing checked out... now I suggest you leave before I make you leave myself!" Kagome growled with her inner demon, who was growling so loud if you had really good hearing you could hear it from a mile away.

"I'm not going until I get an answer," he said crossing his arms.

"Okay, you want an answer......................... NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she was about to slam the door but he put one of his rough, cold hands on her arm and walked right in her face with his mere centimetres away from hers. Kagome clenched her other fist. Sesshomaru and his inner demon sneered when Naraku put his other hand on her face and leaned in. Kagome ripped her arm away from him and spun around kicking him in the leg knocking him backwards and Naraku grabbed the door frame, Kagome walked up to him with both her fist's clenched. "Like I said, no and no means no.... I don't like you and I deficiently don't know you so I highly suggest you keep your hands off me!" Kagome growled and punched him in the face with one fist then in the stomach with the other less then half a second later throwing him into the wall across the hallway and into the wall. Kagome grabbed the door and slammed it shut with a loud _**BANG**_!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshomaru blinked at her as she walked past, her hand grazed past his and Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled her back, pushing her against the wall a little and she just looked up at him in a bored way. Sesshomaru's inner demon jumped up and down, Sesshomaru had let him out of his cage and Sesshomaru couldn't do anything about it.

_'Get back in there!'_

_**'No, why should I?'**_

_'Cause you make one wrong move, she could kill me,'_

_**'I won't and it doesn't look like she's going to do anything when she's standing there looking at you,'**_

_'Shut up,'_

_**'Do you like her or what? Cause your starting to confuse me,'**_

_'That wouldn't be any of your business, now get back in the cage.'_

_**'No, now tell me or you might want to run for your life,'**_ it said and looked at Kagome with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at him. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, even though he was thinking the answer. His inner demon leaned down and Kagome turned her head to the left and he froze, Sesshomaru grinned.

_'She knows how to take care of herself and you can't go against surrender.'_

_**'You want a bet,'**_ it tried to move but with her like that he couldn't do anything. _**'Fine, you win but seeing as I started it you might want to finish it before she finishes you.'**_ it said and went back into it's cage. Kagome sighed and looked back at Sesshomaru, his eyes had turned red and she was really confused but they were back to gold, very confused and unreadable gold.

"What was that about?" she asked when he looked at her with both his hands on ether side of her waist against the wall.

"Nothing," he said slowly moving his hands back to his side and his inner demon growled.

_**'What are you doing, you stupid demon!? Just get on with it or you'll never get her!' **_Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as she stood up straight, watching him but didn't make a move.

"What are you waiting for?" Sesshomaru asked her and she shrugged, walking past him. Sesshomaru growled at himself mentally and walked after her into the girls room and she opened the windows then turned around almost crashing into him again when she was about to walk out of the room.

"Gees! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or what?" she asked with a hand over her chest, Sesshomaru looked at her hand and breathed in then wished he hadn't. Her scent lingered in his head and his inner demon caught the scent and started howling a bit.

_'What are you howling about!?'_

_**'She's a demon!!'**_

_'I figured that out,'_

_**'She's a Neko....'**_

_'A Neko Hanyou....'_

"_**No idiot... She's a Neko Youki.... She's a full cat demon!!!'**_ it cheered excitedly. Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome and she had a curious look on her face. _**'Just ask her and I'll stop complaining and I know you like her!' **_he looked at her and she shrugged and tried walking around him again for the third time that day, when she got past him she walked over to her bed and sat down, opened the top draw on her drawer and pulled out a necklace. Sesshomaru looked at it carefully and blinked. It looked so familiar but he couldn't figure out why. Sesshomaru's phone went off and on the first ring he picked up.

"Hi,"

"Hey, Sesshomaru, have you calmed down yet or have you killed Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and the three girls were laughing really loud.

"What happened there? And no I haven't done anything to Kagome," Sesshomaru replied and looked at Kagome walk over, take his phone, walk back to her bed and sit down turning the loud speaker on.

"What's going on there that I'm missing out on all the fun!?!?!?!?!?!?" Kagome whined and the laugher calmed a little.

"Koga and Miroku are getting chased around the gym by girls and getting things thrown at them, what are you doing with Sesshomaru's phone?"

"I stole it and he can't do anything about it."

"I wouldn't test that if I was you, the last time I did that I ended up in the basement of my own house for a few days until he let anyone down there." Kagome grinned holding in her laughter.

"The... Basement? Why!?" she got out.

"Well.... uhh... I'm sure he could tell you,"

"He doesn't talk, now tell."

"Okay... I kind of... took his... phone and music and something else from his room and hide them in the house then went back to what I was doing and ended up in the basement..."

"And what was this 'something' that you took?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, glaring at his own phone and smiled.

"Umm..." Inuyasha gulped. "I can't tell you that but can you stop him from glaring at the phone?"

"Why? It's funny, cause you can actually feel it..." she smiled wider and Sesshomaru walked over and stood at the end of her bed and looked at her instead of the phone. He kept making faces like he was trying to figure something out and Kagome looked back at the phone hearing laughter. "What's happening now?"

"Um..."

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome burst out laughing and fell off her bed onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Uh, Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep!" she answered in a high-pitched squeak and beat her fists against the floor.

Sesshomaru walked over and picked his phone up, turning it off loudspeaker.

"Okay...... what are you-" Inuyasha started and the dial tone came on when Sesshomaru closed his phone and ended the call. Inuyasha shook the phone and listened then closed it and put it in his pocket then watched Koga and Miroku running away from the girls.

"Hey!" Kagome complained when Sesshomaru closed his phone and threw it onto one of the other girls beds. "What did you do that for? I was enjoying that!"

Sesshomaru grinned and put a hand out to her, she glared at it then looked up at him and continued to glare, she wasn't going to take his hand this time. He sighed and knelt down on one knee. With his hand that was out to her, he put his index finger and thumb under her chin and turned her head to him, tilting her head up so she was facing him. She was still glaring but it didn't faze him one little bit. Kagome tried to pulled her chin out of his grip but it didn't work very well, so she just gave up when he stood and pulled her with him. Sesshomaru walked forward and Kagome moved back and hit the wall then growled at it staring at Sesshomaru.

"What is it was you and making me walk into things, expertly walls!?" Sesshomaru shrugged and put one arm on either side of her and she groaned. Sesshomaru leaned down and now her eyes wouldn't and couldn't leave his. She tried to move her head backwards but it didn't work, so she just stood there looking at him like he was mental and this made Sesshomaru frown and Kagome smiled. There was a knock on the door. They both looked at the door to the room then back at one another then back to the door when there was another knock and Kagome growled, she went to walk but Sesshomaru put his arm up and blocked her way to walk past him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To see who that bloody annoying knocking is coming from!" Sesshomaru smirked and stepped in front of her. "What is it with you and getting in my way today!? Look, if there's something you want to ask me or whatever, get it done with cause I'm not in the mood for annoyances while that person won't shut the hell up..... FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SHUT UP, I'M BLOODY COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she snapped and looked back at Sesshomaru still blocking her way, Kagome sighed. She walked up to him and grabbed one of his hands in both of hers and this caught his attention and shut his inner demon up. "I don't mean to be so rude, but I don't deal well with this kind of thing, now was there something you needed or can I go kill whom ever is at the door?" Kagome said calmly, Sesshomaru held onto her hand and wouldn't let go, Kagome looked down at her hands then back at Sesshomaru and thought for a second then grinned a little. "Is this about the stupid dance coming up this weekend and every guy around asking me to go with them to it or out with them?" Sesshomaru looked at her and slightly nodded his head and Kagome giggled. "Whoa, that's new... The lord of the west... asking me to the dance in a very odd fashion and can't even talk? Cat got your tongue?" she laughed at his odd look. "Kidding, kidding... I know.. and yes I will." Kagome pulled her hands out of his hand, she lightly kissed his cheek and walked to the front door grumbling.

_**'Now, was that so hard, Sesshomaru?'**_ his inner demon laughed at him and Sesshomaru growled and went to the guys room and sat on his bed with his back against the wall watching the door.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Kagome, I was wondering," one of the boys in their grade started and Kagome groaned. "Will you go to the-" _**SLAM**_!!!!

"NO!" she sneered through the door and walked back to the girls room after locking the door, she looked into the boys room with a grinning Sesshomaru and leaned on the door frame. "Something amusing you?"

"Yes,"

"And what would that be? That every guy that comes here gets the door slammed in their face and yelled at?"

"That's half the reason,"

"Oh," Kagome smiled a little and walked in and leaned on the door. "It couldn't possibly be little me could it?" she played in with a sarcastic voice. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her swiftly but elegantly and stood in front of her, looking down at her. Kagome stood up straight and uncrossed her arms, Sesshomaru walked up to her and put a hand on her cheek the same one Naraku did and the strangest thing was she leaned into his hand with her eyes closed. She breathed in his scent and smiled inwardly to herself, lifting her hand up and put it over Sesshomaru's. He shivered a little by her touch. It was so gentle, soft and felt like silk but it had a bit of a rough edge to it but it wasn't noticeable. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, she lifted her other hand and lightly put it on his neck and automatically he grabbed her hand and walked backwards into another wall, closing the door so he wouldn't walk her into the door. He moved her hand back to her side, curling his fingers around her hand and locked his fingers with hers. Kagome looked at him innocently with a small smile. He leaned down getting inches away from her before there was another knock on the door and growled but Kagome didn't make any sign of moving from where she was and he liked that idea, he looked back at her and grabbed her hand tighter, gently rubbing his thumb against her cheek and her fingers curling around his head. He breathed in her scent and it sent him over the edge of sanity. He closed that small space between them. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her right into him and pushed her to the wall. Kagome didn't know what to think, not that she could but he seemed to be using all his strength to keep her there, not that she could do anything about it. She wrapped her arm around his neck and right away her fingers tangled in his hair but he wasn't doing anything about it. How long had he wanted her this badly? So much force, passion and care. What was he trying to stop himself from doing and asking? He never had a problem talking to her before but she didn't think it would be much of a problem for him to talk to her if he really wanted to now. Sesshomaru moved his hand from her cheek and down to her neck, Kagome shivered and he pulled her closer and wrapped that arm around her neck and pulled her as close as he possibly could, there was no space between them at all. You wouldn't be able to see a blank sheet of paper between them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Damn, why won't they open the door!?" the guy growled.

"Chill, Inuyasha, they'll answer soon... I hope," Miroku said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah right, Sesshomaru answering a door, not going to happen and if Kagome doesn't answer after the third knock then they're either asleep or not here."

"Then maybe they did go,"

"Then why can't I open the door?"

"Did you try the key, Idiot!?" Kaysha growled and unlocked the door and walked in and looked around, everything was how they left it but Kagome and Sesshomaru were nowhere to be seen. "I don't think their here!"

"Are you sure? Cause if they know were back then we're pretty much dead," Miroku said quietly looking around then at the bedrooms and noticed the boys room door closed. Miroku nudged them and they all looked.

"Don't you guys normally leave the door open?" Sango asked walking over and looked in the girl's room. "I don't think they left the dorm,"

"Whys that, Sango?"

"Sesshomaru's phone is on your bed and Kagome's is really messy like she'd fallen off it,"

"What?" Kaysha and Ayame walked over and looked in at the small mess. "She must have fallen off her bed when Inuyasha was talking to her,"

"Yeah then Sesshomaru hung up the phone, the prick," Inuyasha growled and turned to the guy's door. Koga grabbed the handle and tried to open it but it didn't budge.

"What are you too weak?" Miroku laughed.

"No, the door's stuck!" Koga growled at him and he stopped laughing as well as Kaysha, Ayame, Sango and Inuyasha.

"What!? It's stuck?" Kaysha said out loud.

"How is that possible?" Ayame asked.

"How could it get stuck, if the doors never opened and closed all the time?" Sango continued. The girls all had weird looks on their faces and looked at the boys grinning.

"What are you three grinning about?" Kaysha hissed.

"Let's see…" Miroku started.

"The door's stuck," Inuyasha continued.

"Sesshomaru and Kagome aren't any where to be seen," Koga added.

"Sesshomaru's phone is on your bed,"

"Kagome's bed is a mess for her,"

"The lounge room isn't destroyed,"

"And everything is normal and quiet… doesn't that sound funny?" Miroku finished and lifted his fist to the door. They cocked their eyebrows and Miroku knocked. There was a long pause then the door opened and Sesshomaru was standing there, glaring at them.

"I knew we shouldn't have come back," Koga gulped and walked over to the girls.

"Is there something you need?" Sesshomaru growled.

"No, just seeing if it was safe to come back but I guess it wasn't," Inuyasha said and walked to the door followed by Koga, Miroku then the girls but they stopped in front of him and crossed their arms.

"What?"

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

"What did you do to her?" Ayame asked and Sesshomaru grinned. Kagome popped her head around him and looked under his arm, she smiled brightly and put a finger to her lips telling them to stay quiet and they smiled. Sango licked her lips and walked into the girl's room, grabbed Sesshomaru's phone and gave it to him then winked at Kagome. Kagome frowned and looked at the other three boys that lived there and grinned wickedly. She went back behind Sesshomaru and walked backwards then ran and jumped on his back, kicking him out the door with her on his back and Kaysha, Sango and Ayame went into a fit of laughter, falling to the ground when Sesshomaru and Kagome did. Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga turned around to see what was going on and blinked dumbfounded. Kagome was lying on the ground with Sesshomaru leaning over her with a hand on ether side of her head and knees on ether side of her legs. Kagome smiled and poked her tongue out at him and Sesshomaru smirked, wiping her smile away. Koga slowly walked over and looked at them then at the three laughing girls witch weren't even getting noticed by Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome crossed her arms and frowned up at Sesshomaru, his smirk grew bigger. Kaysha, Sango and Ayame sighed after getting the laughing out of their systems and got up, Ayame grabbed Koga and pulled him out the door with Kaysha and Sango dragging Inuyasha and Miroku. When the door closed Kagome growled and hissed at the same time.

"Can you get off me now!?"

"Why?"

"Cause I don't like being on the ground,"

"I thought you like the ground,"

"…." Kagome glared at him. She put her hands on his chest and started pushing him but he wouldn't budge. "What are you? A fly?"

"I'm not a fly,"

"Well you stick to things like one," Kagome whined and put her arms down. "Ow."

Sesshomaru smiled. "How did that hurt?"

"Your heavy!" Kagome complained and using her legs pushed herself from under him into her room and sat up, Sesshomaru frowned and Kagome grinned. "What? Was that because of the insult or that you can't torcher me, any more?"

"Both." He said and sat up.

"When is this dance thing anyway, cause I'm sick of waiting for the stupid thing to come!"

"In about a week,"

"What!?"

"This Sunday night,"

"Aww…. But that's a week away and that means more then annoying guys!"

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you giving me that look for!?" Kagome grumbled looking at the angry look on his face and grinned. "Are you jealous or upset that you won't get to keep me by your side all day and night long?"

"Now, why pry tell, would I tell you that?"

"Cause, you're giving me the weirdest look I have even seen on your face and it was only because I said there would be more then annoying guys around, so either your jealous or upset that I won't be around all day and night to keep you company,"

"Well, if I told you that then you would probably slam and lock the door on me,"

"Now, why would I do that, I have no reason to do it unlike with those idiots," she growled, glaring at the door. She slowly stood up and walked to the door, opening it before they could knock.

"Kagome, I finally found your room, can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Us,"

"There's no such thing as 'Us' in my life, go away!" Kagome turned and was about to close the door but they grabbed her and hugged her from behind, in a split second Sesshomaru was standing there and Kagome throw them to the ground in front of her and she slammed the door shut. He looked up at Kagome, who was trying to get the 'germs' off her clothes and disappeared into her room in seconds flat, he looked up in front of him and shuddered, Sesshomaru was giving him the touch her again, I'll kill you, death glare. He sat up and Sesshomaru knelt down in front of him, with his emotionless eyes and face. He breathed in and scrunched his nose up. It was the mortal from high school, Hojo.

"Um…. Hi?"

"Hn." Sesshomaru growled and smirked at Kagome being a total idiot.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, And GROSS!!!!!!!!!" Kagome repeatedly said digging around her clothes from something new to wear, when she found something she put it on her bed and walked out relatively calm but still stiff and awkward.

Sesshomaru turned to her and smiled crookedly. "What's wrong with you?"

"He… touched… me… and… YUK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome shivered and ran to the laundry, taking her top off and threw it in the washing machine and walked out with her singlet tops on and walked right to her room and grabbed her clothes then went to the bathroom and looked at Sesshomaru and Hojo with a smirk. "I don't care what you do to him, just get rid of him!" Kagome grumbled in a sick sounding voice and walked in, locked the door, undressed and got into the shower. Sesshomaru turned back to Hojo, who had gotten up and walked to the bathroom door, Sesshomaru growled and grabbed the back of his shirt, picked him up off the ground and opened the front door throwing him out it and into the wall across the hall then closed the door behind him calmly and sat on the couch.

"When did those to get so close, anyway?" Sango asked taking a bit out of her salad.

"I don't know, but they seemed to be composed enough,"

"What is that meant to mean, mister smart ass!?"

"It just means they really like each other and I don't think anyone will get near them on a one on one basest, for a long time at least," Miroku corrected himself to the grumpy girls.

"Sure, whatever, can we just go get some sleep now? I'm tired and we have classes tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I'm bored as well, and watching those sluts isn't any fun any more, it's just gross and really gay and tiring and BORING! So can we go now?"

"I'll call them and see if it's safe," Inuyasha said pulling out his phone; he dialled Sesshomaru's number and talked to him.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, And BORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaysha, Sango and Ayame complained and stood up, turned and walked off toward the dorms. They got to the dorm building and Hojo can running out with a few guys after him; they stopped by Kaysha, Sango and Ayame and nodded.

"What was that about?" Sango asked one of the guys.

"He got thrown out of Sesshomaru's room and then he went and started hitting on all the girls in sight asking if they would be his wife or something like that,"

"God, another perv to add to the list,"

"No, he's not a perv, he's a peto and he can't get any so he has to come here and started chatting up all the girls like he owns the school," the other guy growled out and turned to the girls. "What are your names, anyway?"

"Kaysha,"

"Sango,"

"Ayame,"

"Yeah, we heard of you. About the whole Kaita thing, that was just pathetic picking a fight with a girl,"

"Make that demon, wolf demon girl," Kaysha smiled and winked at Ayame, who stared at her and the guys made a weird little sound and Ayame smiled.

"Yeah, I'm a wolf demon, not a normal girl but I was having a bad day when I got into that fight with him, I was meant to bet him but it didn't work,"

"Still you are a girl, he should have been charged with assault or something," the first guy growled more to himself then anyone else.

"And what are your names?" Sango asked finally zoning back in from her own world in her head.

"Sora,"

"Toya,"

"Cool, where are you guys from?"

"Umm?"

"Like where did you originally come from? Cause Me, Sango and Kagome came from Japan like Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku,"

"Didn't you six arrive together?"

"Yeah that would have been Kagome's cousins fault, not owning his own car and knowing Inu-No-Tashio himself," Kaysha said and looked at them to Ayame.

"You know, Mr. Tashio?" the guy named Toya asked really surprised. Kaysha and Sango grinned.

"Yeah, we know him, Kagome kicked him out of his own car so she could drive cause he drives as slow as a grandma and she fell asleep before we even got out of the airport car park because he drives that slow," they laughed out.

"Are you serious?" the one called Sora smiled,

"Yep," Sango smiled and looked at Ayame. "And she did a bit of revenge for Ayame here."

Ayame smiled and nudged her then ran.

"Hay, come back here Ayame, later guys!" Sango called over her shoulder and went after Ayame into the building with Kaysha trailing behind after her, she nodded to them and they ran off after Hojo again spotting him hitting on the younger girls in the school and one of them Toya's sister.

"God, will you stop using your god damned demon speed, Ayame!" Sango growled at her and Ayame halted in a second, Sango walked right into her and Kaysha walked into Sango and all three of them fell to the ground. Sango and Kaysha glared at Ayame, she pointed at Sango.

"She told me to stop, so I did." Ayame said in defence. And looked up at the door. "Hay, its our dorm, YAY!!!!! SLEEP!!!!!!" Ayame, Sango and Kaysha jumped and opened the door closing it behind them silently and walked into the lounge room and smiled. Sesshomaru was asleep on one of the couches and Kagome was sitting on the floor in front of him playing with his hair and watching the T.V. Kagome looked up when she heard the door close and was happy that it wasn't Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku or they would have been really loud and woken him up then went running out the door again. Kaysha, Sango and Ayame walked over and sat down. Sango got up first and went and had a shower and got changed, then Ayame then Kaysha. When Kaysha finally come out Kagome pointed to their room and Kaysha nodded noticing Sango and Ayame weren't sitting with Kagome, Kaysha went to their room and sat on her bed like the other two. Kagome carefully stood up from the ground and looked at Sesshomaru sleeping, she smiled and pulled the sheet she had around her onto him, kissed his forehead and walked to her room shared with the girls and closed the door behind her. She turned to them and froze. They were smiling evilly. she knew what was coming.

"So…" Kaysha started and Kagome sat down on her bed facing the girls.

"How long have you two been an item?"

"How close are you two?"

"Do you know how cute you two are together?"

"When did you two start liking each other?"

"Has he asked you to the dance?"

"Have you kissed?"

"Pashed?"

"How many times have you kissed, if you have?"

"How much do you like him?"

"How much does he like you?"

"What was with Hobo, earlier?"

"Are you going to the dance with him?"

"Did you fall asleep next to him?"

"How protective is he over you?"

"Do Inuyasha and the other know about this?"

"What will they think if you and Sesshomaru are together?"

"More importantly, how will they react to you and Sesshomaru getting so close?" Kagome rubbed her temples, how did they come up with so many questions on the spot and expect an answer when they don't give her a chance to speak.

"Do you love Sesshomaru?" was the last question Kaysha got in before the front door come swinging open and someone came storming in making a racket, Kagome jumped off her bed landing on the ground without and sound and went to her closet, pulled out her metal bat and walked to the door, opening it and looked out. She growled and so did her inner demon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

'_**What are those idiots doing here?'**_

'I don't know but I'm going to find out,'

'_**How are you going to do that? You're a girl and their guys and they have Sesshomaru pinned down-' **_before she could finish what she was saying Kagome ran out into the lounge room and jumped, landing on the top of the couch, balancing.

"What's going on here?" she asked boredly with the bat resting on her right shoulder. They guys looked up and cringed a little. Kagome was in her three quarter black silk Pj pants, the matching black silk top, black slippers, black Kimono with silver lines going through it with a silver sash tied around her waist with a picture of a full moon on the right side of the Kimono and her hair up in a bun with her fringe out and a ponytail coming out of the bun with blue tips in her pitch black hair. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer, Kaita!"

"Well, I don't see what it would be any of your business what I'm doing,"

"It is when _you_ come barging into _my_ dorm room and attack _my_ friends!"

"Did you want to repeat that so I could hear you?" Kaita grinned and Kagome growled. She jumped up and did a back-flip over his two friends, she throw the bat up and pushed yet slammed their heads into the metal top of the couch and grabbed the bat again and slammed them both in the stomach with it and turned back to Kaita with a pocket knife to Sesshomaru's neck with him tied up in a really think rope. Kagome throw the bat at the hall were her room way and Kaysha, Sango and Ayame came running out the same Pj's but different colours. Kaysha's was a deep blue with gold lines going through it and a gold sash tied around her waist with a bright gold moon that looked like a sun on the left side of her Kimono and her hair left out, Sango's a deep yet bright red with silver lines going through it with a silver sash tied around her waist with a gold sun on the right side of her Kimono and her hair tied up in a high ponytail with her fringe out and Ayame's a nice calm green with gold lined going through it and a gold sash tied around her waist with a sliver sun on the left side of her Kimono and her hair in a loss ponytail with part of her hair hanging over her shoulders and her fringe left out blending with the hair she left out.

"Get away from Sesshomaru, you freak!" Sango growled and picked up Kagome's bat, swinging it in one hand.

"Why don't you make me, bitch!?"

"What was that!?!?!?!?!?" Sango snapped and clenched the bat handle.

"I said,"

"Don't you dare call my sister a bitch you freaking mortal!" Kaysha snapped, cracking her knuckles.

"What are you going to do about it half-breed," this did it, Ayame cracked her knuckles and walked up behind him, she tapped him on the shoulder and when eh turned around she punched him right in the nose throwing him into the wall and ran at him with her demon speed. Kaysha growled but went over to Sesshomaru and tried to get the rope untied but it wasn't working.

"OW!" Kagome yelled shaking her hand in the air and glared at the rope.

"What happened?"

"It's zapped me!"

"Zapped you?" Sesshomaru, Kaysha and Sango asked confused.

"You try and touch the stupid thing!" Kaysha shrugged and grabbed it, seconds later electricity shot through her hand and up her arm.

"OOWW!!!!!!!!!!!! What did the loser do to the bloody rope!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Kaysha hissed holding her arm. Sango reached out and grabbed the rope but nothing happened.

"It's supposed to restrain demons and stop them from getting away but I guess it stops other demon's from getting to the one tied up," Miroku smiled as he walked in with Inuyasha and Koga.

"Wow, you have great timing to explain that Miroku," Kaysha growled.

"NOT!!!!" Kagome snapped grabbing the knife off the ground and walked over to Sesshomaru, she grabbed the rope and started cutting at it with the knife, wincing every time it sent a wave of electricity through her arm and into her body but she was already numb from it so she couldn't feel it that much.

"Is she an idiot?" Koga asked, the knife went flying past his head and into the wall. "I was just asking, I wasn't calling you one." He said quickly before she tried to kill him. Kagome grinned and turned back to Ayame and Kaita and smirked. Ayame had him on the ground begging, she grabbed rope that was near her and tied him up at super speed then turned back to her friends with a huge smile on her face and the laughed a little then turned to a very pissed off Sesshomaru still stuck in the demon cursed rope.

"Hay, Kagome," Ayame said as she walked over. "Why don't you try and use your Miko powers on it and see if that would work.

'Yes and then you can stop getting hit by that electricity and it hurts A LOT by the way,'

'_Sorry Naga, but it was that or just try nothing.'_ Kagome smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated the grabbed the rope and started to pull at it. Miroku sighed and walked over and used his priest powers to help Kagome on the other side of Sesshomaru. He tried to pull at the rope but it was pointless, he couldn't even break a single string on it while Kagome could break the thing in half if she could concentrate. She opened her eyes and glared at everyone.

"Will you stop with the bloody staring it's freaking me out!?"

"Sorry," Inuyasha said and went to the guy's room with Koga and Miroku behind him. Sango, Kaysha and Ayame walked over to Kagome and grabbed the rope; Kagome smiled and nodded her thanks then closed her eyes again. They tried a few times but by the time they couldn't get it Kaysha and Ayame were jumping around yelling "Ow!"

"You know you don't have to put yourself through it," Kagome said. "I can do this."

"Are you sure, Kagome?" Kaysha asked painfully.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Kagome smiled a reassuring smile. Kaysha frowned but nodded, then Sango, Ayame and Kaysha went to the girls room and started to talk. Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru and grabbed the rope trying to pull it in two but it wasn't working, she made weird faces and grint her teeth.

Kaita laughed. "What are you trying to accomplish? The rope isn't going to break," Kagome stopped and bit down on her lips and glared at him.

"What's so funny to you?"

"Oh nothing, you just look like an idiot," he laughed.

"What are you, anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do not play stupid with me you pathetic mortal," Kagome growled calmly. "I am not your friend nor will I ever be, now what are you?"

"Gees, chill," Kagome growled louder. Kaita cringed. "I'm a Sorcerer."

"Okay, what did you do to the rope?" Kagome asked relaxed, Sesshomaru was amused.

"Why should I tell you? Your nothing but a mangy, filthy, daises, covered Demon!" Kagome sneered. "I will give you ten second to get this rope off Sesshomaru or... I'll get fishing wire and cut your head off you neck, grab a sword and cut you up and then feed you to a filthy little lizard demon!" Kagome threatened. Kaita shrunk but grinned.

"What did I hit a nerve?"

"Do not try to destructed me! Now, I suggest you start trying to get this rope off Sesshomaru if you want your head to stay connected to your body, or you might have to get it reattached." Kagome smirked a little. Kaita tried to get up and looked at Kagome. She growled and walked over. Kagome bent down and grabbed the back of Kaita's shirt, picking him up, walked over to Sesshomaru and dropped him from mid air to the ground. Kaita looked up at Kagome and shrunk even further. He jumped to his feet and tried to get his hands in front of him.

"There's a bit of a problem with me untying him,"

"And what would that be?" she said coldly, Sesshomaru smirked. Kaita moved his hands around in the rope and Kagome rolled her eyes. "You should be able to get that untied yourself but you are just wasting my time by stalling." Kagome flexed her right hand and cracked her knuckles. Kagome lifted her hand up next to her head and let her hand fly, cutting through the rope and let it drop to the ground. Kaita gulped and quickly got the cured demon rope off Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood up and flexed his arms to get circulation back in them. He cracked his neck and looked at Kagome, she had her fists clenched ready to pounce.

"Kagome, calm down," Sesshomaru said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why should I?"

"He's not worth killing,"

"Your right, he's not." Kagome relaxed and Sesshomaru let go, and Kagome ran at Kaita slamming him against the wall the pulled him back so he was right in her face and she new he was looking at her. He started at her and she grinned. Kagome slammed him into the wall with as much force as she could put behind it to knock him out.

"Bitch." was all he said before going uncontentious. Kagome sneered and then smiled a really evil smirk. Sesshomaru didn't know what she was thinking and he really didn't want to. Kagome dropped him on the ground and turned around to Sesshomaru with the smirk. She ran into the kitchen and wrote something down on a piece of papper then ran back out, picked Kaita up and went out the door, she walked down the hall to the room door with 258 on it and put him down on the ground. She could hear talking inside and listened in on it.

"There's something weird about those new people,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they're always together and when you try to talk to one of them, the others come along and take them away,"

"You mean like Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, that Kagome girl is always around him, I don't see what makes her so different from the rest of us,"

"Well, maybe it's because she's not as obsessive over him that he likes her or something,"

"I don't think so… Cause he looks at her like she's the only one there and no-one else even exists unless his other friends are around,"

"Yeah and what about that Sango girl,"

"What about her, Yura?"

"She's so annoying, and she can't keep her hands off my man,"

"Your man? What happened there?"

"Well, lets just say... he's a stud..."

"Whatever you say, Yura,"

"What? Do you have a problem with me liking him, Kanna?"

"No, I was just saying you can keep him,"

"Well, that half-breed better keep her hands off my Inuyasha!"

"Okay... whatever you want, Kikyo,"

"What's that supposed to man?"

"Nothing at all... he is Sesshomaru's younger brother, remember?"

"Yeah, and your point is?"

"It would be a little weird to be going out with Sesshomaru and you going out with Inuyasha... Expectantly since we are best friends and all,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right there, Kagura," Kikyo sighed. "But Inuyasha is still mine!"

Kagome grinned biting her lip. _Yours? I don't think so Kikyo_... Kagome growled in her mind. _None of them are any of yours but you can keep this guy all you want_! She smiled and put Kaita down carefully in front of the door and put the note with him, it said: _Would you honour me by going to the dance with me, sweethearts? I would do anything you ask, please give me a chance... I will do anything and everything in my power to love you and be with you.. but I will do anything for you.. anything you ask. You name it and I'll do it... please... I beg of you... please_! Kagome smirked and walked with a skip back to her dorm room and closed the door behind her. When she walking in the door Kaysha, Sango and Ayame were waiting and Sesshomaru was just walking into the guys room, he looked to the side and grinned at her a little, she glared at him and Sesshomaru nodded to her a little then turned back to the door. Kaysha, Sango and Ayame talked in a small whisper as Kagome walked into the kitchen, Sesshomaru walked in to the kitchen as well and leaned against the wall.

"What is it now, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked with her head in the fridge.

"Nothing just thought you might want to know... I answered their questions with my answers… Now you have to deal with them but they are a headache," Kagome smiled and looked over the top of the fridge to Sesshomaru and poked her tongue out like a kid with her smile, and then she frowned at him.

"What do you mean 'Questions and answers'?"

"They asked me all the same questions as they did to you earlier, so you might want to have your answers ready," Sesshomaru grinned when Kagome stood up straight and closed the fridge then turned at looked at him. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her. Kagome sighed.

"This is going to be great fun,"

"Actually it will," Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"What are you talking about? I'm talking about the questionnaire..." Kagome looked up at him when he stopped in front of her and looked down at her.

"It's not that bad and this would be what I am talking about." Sesshomaru said leaning down, hugging her and pulled her into him before his lips crashed down on hers with some force. Kagome growled but shrugged it off and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back. After a minute Sesshomaru pulled back unwillingly and looked into her blue-green eyes. Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Kagome sighed and looked into the lounge room where Kaysha, Sango and Ayame were plotting something. Kagome let go of Sesshomaru and looked around him to the hall, Koga and Miroku were poking their heads about the corner into the rooms. Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the two intruders and grinned. Koga looked over to Sesshomaru and saw Kagome talking to him, lips talking but he couldn't tell the difference. Kagome smiled and looked over to Koga, smiling even bigger closing her eyes. He tilted his head to the side and growled at Sesshomaru. Koga walked over to the kitchen door and was about to walk in when Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome, pushing her to a wall and kissed her. Kagome was trying not to laugh at Koga's expression but it wasn't working very well. Sesshomaru sensed her about to laugh and pulled back looking at her, Kagome grinned holding her breathes while biting her lip. Kagome looked around the room, anywhere but Koga or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was still inches away from her and looked over his shoulder without much movement and smirked. Koga was glaring at him, Miroku looked dumbfounded, Sango, Kaysha and Ayame laughing their heads off like they said something hilarious and Inuyasha walked out tripping over Miroku's feet and went into the floor, he looked back at Kagome and she was about to lose contentiousness if she didn't breath. Sesshomaru leaned in and breathed in her ear.

"You might want to breath unless you want me to make you breath," Kagome snorted a little and Sesshomaru smiled, she found this really amusing and he could hear her inner demon hooting in laughter at them.

"It's... hard... To... breath... When... Their... looking... Like... that... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome burst out in laughter and fell to the floor, holding her sides. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at them. They all looked like new kindergarten kids who had just seen the grossest thing in the world and stared at him with pale faces, except the girls who were all in a laughing fit! Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome banging her feet and clenched fists on the ground laughing and rolled his eyes at her then walked to the door but the boys wouldn't more. He growled lowly at them but they didn't move, they just stared at Kagome, since when did she laugh and act so much like a 5-year-old throwing a tantrum when she laughed to much? He lifted his hand to grab Koga but a hand grabbed his arm with their small, rather cold hands. He looked to his side and Kagome had a huge smile on her face holding his arm. He cocked an eyebrow at her and growled a little, Kagome smiled wider at the sound like it tickled her hands of something. Sesshomaru grinned and pulled his arm in front of him, her with it and grabbed her, hugging Kagome to his side. Kaysha stopped laughing and walked over pushing Inuyasha to the ground on the way. He stumbled and growled at her, Kaysha smiled and poked her tongue out at him. Kaysha walked over to Kagome and Sesshomaru, she put her hands up in front of her when Sesshomaru glared at her but let go of Kagome and she turned and hugged him, whispering in his ear.

"You better be able to keep up with a Neko Youki, or you might have a bit of trouble dealing with me at the dance and any other time," she laughed a little with humour and smiled. "Watch your back, Inu Tri-Youki, lord of the west!" she said and turned and skipped off with Kaysha to the girls room and they closed the door and the questions would start again but first to answer the one's from earlier they would ask again.

"So…" Kaysha started and Kagome sat down on her bed facing the girls, again.

"How long have you two been an item?"

"Not very long, more just today starting,"

"Wow, scary," Sango joked.

"How close are you two?"

"Well... I guess you could say pretty close,"

"Cool... Haha," Kaysha laughed.

"Do you know how cute you two are together?"

"No... Why don't you tell me?"

"You two are so cute together!!!!" Ayame cheered.

"When did you two start liking each other?"

"Well, I couldn't answer for Sesshomaru but almost since I started going to the school, more then when we first met them," Kagome smiled at the memory from the airport and all.

"Has he asked you to the dance?"

"Yes he has,"

"Have you kissed?"

"Yeah..."

"Pashed?"

"I'm not telling,"

"How many times have you kissed, if you have?"

"You like asking questions that relate to another one but a fair few," Kagome said leaning against the back of her bed looking out the window at the setting sun.

"How much do you like him?"

"A lot,"

"How much does he like you?"

"Well, by his behaviour... a hell of a lot!"

"What was with Hobo, earlier?"

"He was asking me to the dance or something, but what does he have to do with this, I don't care what happens to that loser!?"

"Just asking, and haha," Kaysha smiled.

"Are you going to the dance with him?"

"Yeah, I'm going with him,"

"Did you fall asleep next to him?"

"No, I was in the shower and when I came out he was asleep so I sat on the floor next to him and watched T.V,"

"How protective is he over you?"

"As you can tell, REALLY protective,"

"Do Inuyasha and the others know about this?"

"They do now,"

"What will they think if you and Sesshomaru are together?"

"Not very good thoughts, but they look hilarious!"

"More importantly, how will they react to you and Sesshomaru getting so close?"

"Well, in a very funny way, I can tell you this much, haha,"

Kagome smiled and watched them contemplate on this and Kaysha put her hand up and cleared her throat.

"Do you love, Sesshomaru?"

Kagome shocked her head with a smile. "Now why would that be your last question, but even if it's not, I am going to sleep soon,"

"Fine," Sango grumbled.

"Your no fun, Kagome!" Ayame ponted and Kagome laughed.

"Well, the answer is... yes." Kagome sighed and got ready for bed.

"Wow..." Kaysha said and looked at Kagome but she was already asleep. "Damn, how can she fall asleep so fast?" Kaysha, Sango and Ayame looked out the window and yarned, it was getting late and they had school in the morning.

Kagome woke with the sun the next morning. She squinted her eyes and yarned, stretching. She sat up in her bed and looked at the window, there was still a few minutes till the sun would rise completely. She sleepily flipped her blankets back and got up out of her bed, walking to her dresser and pulled out a few clothes and went to the bathroom. She closed the door and put her stuff down then turned the light on and covered her eyes straight away. Slowly she uncovered her eyes and locked the door, she walked over to the sink and turned the tap on, splashing water over her face then rubber them to get the sleep out of then and looked in the mirror and froze. She blinked and rubbed her eyes again. _What the heck is going on here_? she asked her self in thought. _When did I start looking like this? Ads how did I look like this_?

Kagome shook her head and got undressed and go into the shower.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"What is anyone doing up this early in the morning in our dorm!?" Miroku grumbled pulling the blanket over his head more but couldn't get back to sleep and just gave up, leaving his eyes closed and thought about the day ahead of them.

"Shut up, Miroku, I'm trying to sleep here!" Inuyasha growled and throw one of his pillows at Miroku.

"I'm not making the sounds, Inuyasha, but thanks for the pillow man," Miroku said and lay on the pillow. "Whoa, your pillows are really soft, how is that?"

"Don't know, don't care! Just shut that noise up some how!"

"It's the shower, I can't shut it up or do anything about it,"

"The shower?" Koga asked snapping up and looked at Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully. "At least he can sleep through it, I'll be back in a second," Koga got up and walked to the girls room, looking in and looked around. Kaysha, Sango and Ayame were still fast asleep; he looked to Kagome's bed and yarned, then went back to the guy's room and to his bed. Koga lay down and closed his eyes. "It's Kagome."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked wide-awake now. "She never wakes up this early in the morning, what would she be doing up this early now?"

"Getting ready for the week or day to come?" Miroku suggested.

"Trying not to listen to you talking your heads off," Sesshomaru said walking out the door with his clothes.

"Where are you going?"  
"That would be none of your concern, little brother." he said and disappeared. Inuyasha growled and fell back on his pillow; he was too tired to get into a fight with his brother.

Kagome was just opening the door to the bathroom, tying her hair up in a ponytail when Sesshomaru walked to the door and she ran right into him, grumbling a little to herself.

"You do like to run into me, do you not?" Sesshomaru grinned at her.

Kagome sighed. "I'm not a morning person and I won't play along with your jokes, were you waiting for me to come out of something?"

"No, not particularly," he said walking up to her, making her back into the bathroom again. "More trying to get out of that room with three loud moths talking their heads off."

Kagome smiled guilty. "Sorry, that would have been my fault for waking up but once awake I don't know how anyone can fall back asleep,"

"Why are you awake anyway?" he asked leaning against the wall, looking down at her but not as much as he had to the day before and blinked then grinned a little.

"I don't know, I'm not tired but I deferentially hate being up this early!"

"When did you get taller?" he asked teasingly. Kagome glared at him. "I'm just asking, Kagome."

"I know that and I would have gotten taller in my sleep, I'm sure everyone does,"

"Not changing that much?" he said lifting a strand of her velvet blue-black hair with a little sliver.

"Don't bother asking about that, cause I have no idea, now can I go eat something or are you going to make me starve?"

"You can go," he said letting go of her hair and she walked past him, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand as she did and she stopped instantly.

"Yes?"

"I serenely make the right chooses," Sesshomaru smiled to him self and pulled her to him, Kagome sighed and looked up at him with her head tilted to the side. He lifted his hand to her cheek and she grabbed his hand before it touched her skin. "You lear fast, don't you?"

"Yes I do, and I know your planing something, but let me eat before I get really grumpy and decide to go rad your room and look for something,"

"Fine." Sesshomaru said and let her go, Kagome grinned and walked to the kitchen, finding food quickly and a second later everyone walked out and into the kitchen. Kaysha looked at Kagome yarning and blinked but paid no0t heed to it and found her own food along with Sango and Ayame. They boys stared for a minute then decide to ask her later, knowing she would snap at them if they asked now.

"So, Kagome?" Sango started.

"Yes?"

"What happened to your hair?" Ayame asked looking at it.

"I have know idea, I might have to go talk to a demon about it,"

"Yeah, I would think so, cause ever since a little while ago you've been looking different," Kaysha said lifting Kagome's hair up and smiled. "Cool, can I have your hair?"

"No, I like my hair, thanks, Kaysha,"

"Aw... but, but, but... I want it!"

"Nope, my hair," Kagome laughed.

"Fine then," Kaysha crossed her arms and grumbled then picked up and looked at her clothes. "When did you get them?"

"Um... huh?" Kagome looked down at her clothes and blinked then looked at Kaysha and they both cracked up laughing and fell off their chairs.

"What's so funny?" Sango asked and looked at Kagome and giggled. "What happened to you, Kagome?"

"Who cares, it's AWESOME!!!!" Kaysha laughed and sat up. Kagome did the same and they hugged then stood up, Kagome was Kaysha's exact height.

"Cool, haha, I'm not shorter then you any more,"

"You just had a growth spurt, I will bet you,"

"Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that when I'm taller then you are," Kaysha glared at her playfully and looked at Sango and pulled her to her feet, and compared their height, she was the same as them then she grabbed Ayame and pulled her up and still no change. All four of them were the same height.

"Can we go kick Kikyo's butt?"

"Later.. you might just want to cover your ears soon,"  
"Why?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Kagome smirked and walked to the door and opened it. Kaysha, Sango and Ayame went out with her and grinned. Kikyo, Kanna, Kagura and Yura stood around Kaita just waking up from his sleep and looked up at them then at the note on the floor in front of him and turned to Kagome, Kaysha, Sango and Ayame standing in the hall with huge smug grins on their faces. Kagome did a little pont and walked back into the dorm with her sisters leaving the poor boy to his doom.

"That is priceless," Ayame laughed.

"He can't do anything now," Sango chuckled.

"I wonder how fast he can run, Kagome, can I go chase him around the school?"

"Maybe a little later, Kaysha but we have class so you might want to go get ready,"

"Fine, but I will get to chase him, right?"

"I'll help you if you want,"

"Yes," Kaysha smiled and hugged Kagome then her and the other two girls went and packed for the day.

Kagome walked into the lounge room and sat on the arm rest of one of the chairs, next to Sesshomaru, he pulled her down onto his lap and held her to him, like he wasn't ever going to let go and nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her scent that had haunted his dreams. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What class do you start with, Kagome?" Miroku asked with a laugh.

"Um..." Kagome made a face while thinking and smiled at Koga's expression. "Oh yeah, Maths,"

"Your kidding me, right?" Inuyasha said with a growl.

"Nope, Maths, then Science, English, Lunch, Music, Metal then free period,"

"There not that bad and plus, were all in the same classes so it'll be fun,"

"Oh yeah, that's right," Kagome started in a sarcastic voice, rolling her eyes. "The old dog out you four in all our classes," Kagome laughed as Kaysha, Sango and Ayame come out and grumbled.

"Fun,"

"Yeah, great fun!" Kaysha complained and jumped on the top of the coach and looked at Sango and Ayame sit on the floor in front of the T.V.

"What time is first period?" Sango asked smiling at Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Uh... I think... 9 o'clock," Kagome said pulling her bag to her lap and opened the main pocket a pulled out her time table. "nope... 8."

"Are you kidding? That really early! I won't be able to keep my eyes open,"

"Don't worry Kaysha, I'll get it all down and then you can copy," Kagome laughed.

"Really?" Kaysha asked.

"Yeah sure, I mean I sit right in front of you," Kagome laughed sarcastically.

"Shut up, what time is it?" Koga looked at his watch and got out of his seat.

"We have five minutes to get to home room to let them know were here then one minute to get to maths class,"

"Lets go then," Kaysha jumped up and walked to the door.

"I don't think you want to forget your bag, Kaysha!" Ayame called throwing her bag, Kaysha turned around and caught it.

"Thanks," she opened the door and walked out and hissed.

"What's wrong, Kaysha?" Sango asked walking over with her bag and dropped her head.

"What?" Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha and Ayame walked over and groaned. Kagome and Sesshomaru got up and walked to the door, Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around Kagome's waist, they growled as soon as they could see the door.

"Yes, Inu-No-Tashio?" Kagome asked with a sigh.

"Hello, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Kaysha, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku..." he looked at Ayame and Koga and blinked.

"This is Ayame and Koga," Sango said hugging Ayame.

"Nice to meat you two,"

"It's nice to see you again, Inu-No-Tashio,"

he blinked and then slapped his head. "Sorry, Ayame," Koga blinked and shrugged it off. "Koga." he said then looked back at his two sons and half a son. "How is school?"

"Boring," Inuyasha said.

"Fun," Miroku smiled.

"Hn." Sesshomaru shrugged and held Kagome tighter to him and rested his head on top of hers. Inu-No-Tashio grinned and Kagome growled.

"Say one word and I'll rip your tongue out!" Kagome threatened and he gulped.

"I thought she was human?"

"She was," Kaysha smiled. "But she found her demon!" she poked her tongue out like a child and winked at Kagome, who smirked back and lay her head back on Sesshomaru's chest and closed her eyes for a second then opened them and sighed.

"Your kinda in the way, ya old perv,"

"Kagome, you don't have to call me that, my name is..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know and I don't really care but right now we have less then three minutes to get to homeroom and maths class so get out of the way or go out the window, your choose, what would you rather?" he moved aside and they walked out. "That's what I thought." Kagome smiled as she walked past with Sesshomaru behind her but he let go and walked like he normally would have if he weren't with her. Inu-No-Tashio shrugged and closed the dorm room door behind him and he went and lay down on the coach.

The bell rang just as Kagome, Kaysha, Sango, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga walked into homeroom. As soon as they took one step into the room everyone turned to them and gawked at them. They girls walked like guys, with the shoulder thing but a bit more like a girl. The girl's hair was longer and had other colours showing in it. They were somewhat taller. They looked at each other in a somewhat cold way with a grin and didn't even notice everyone else around them as they walked in and sat at their desks, well more on their desks then at them. The teacher ran into the room and to his desk with everything for the class, calling the role and handing things out within seconds then they all walked out and to their first period classes. Kagome, Kaysha, Sango and Ayame walked in front of the guys laughing and talking while they guys walked behind them looking around or watching the girls. When they reached their class a few boys walked over to the girls and stopped them from walking, Kagome and Kaysha running into two of the guys and they wrapped their arms around them right away. Kaysha hissed and ripped the guys arms off her and throw him to the ground in front of her, Kagome stood there whistling like nothing was happening. Sesshomaru growled lowly and Kagome grinned and winked at him, he relaxed a little but stayed tense. The guy turned Kagome around, took her hand and went down onto one knee. Kagome made a face and blinked, staring down at him.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked and a smile cracked on Kagome's face, he smiled and Kagome yanked her hand away from him.

"Sorry, but you r a bit late there and I have already told you before that I would not go to the dance with you, Joe." she said in a rather low and cold voice, he shivered and stepped back to him friends, shaking in their own shoes. Kaysha smiled and Kagome sighed and turned to Sesshomaru with a small smile on her face and walked over to his then nodded to Kaysha and she got ready to run after the boys but they were already gone.

"Damn it!" Kaysha grumbled.

"You know, Kaysha, you don't have to ask me what you can and can't do, go for whatever you want to." Kagome laughed and Kaysha poked her tongue out like a child.

"Look at that the emo's changed," Sarina laughed pointing at them. "What are they meant to be now? Gothic pimps?"

"Yeah, they look more like gothic, emo elves, if you ask me," her friend laughed with her.

"No they just look like losers, Kiana," Kikyo said walking over looking at Kagome and her friends but she could only see their backs. Kagome, Kaysha, Sango and Ayame tensed up and growled. They turned around in union and glared at Kikyo and her friends, Kikyo dropped her lipstick when she saw them. "What happened to them!?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Kagome said bordly. "Were not all pathetic, little sluty mortals, such as you."

Kaysha smiled. "Hey there, didn't you get enough embarrassment the last time we met?" Kikyo glared at her pathetically and Kaysha grinned. "I guess not, oh well," Kaysha shrugged and turned back to the boys, continuing her conversation with them.

"Hey, Kagura," Kagome smirked and walked over to her. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her, what was she doing?

"Hey Kagome," Kagura replied watching Kagome walk around her with her eyes.

"So, who was it that you liked again? Sesshomaru was it not?" Kagome smirked wider when she growled. Kikyo's mouth fell open.

"How did you hear our conversation?"

"I was out your door, you little friend dropped by and I though he got lost so I took him back home, by the way, nice conversation but I should tell you," Kagome said looked at her friends for a second then Sesshomaru, who was grinning and then back at the girls. "The boys are ours, not yours, and Sesshomaru…" Kagome paused looking at Kagura with a glare. "Is mine." She walked over to Sesshomaru as the teacher walked around the corner. Kagura stared at her for a moment then glared and dragged her feet into class when everyone walked in.


	14. Chapter 14

"Morning," Mr. Jaeger called.

"Morning," everyone said in union.

"I'm not going to make you do any writing today but you have to start on your assignment for Music today and if you want to get a grade you will have to enter the upcoming concert,"

"What!? Are you kidding me!?!?!? I'm not getting on stage and preforming just for a lousy grade!!!!" one of the girls in the class yelled out.

"Then you might want to start making up excuses to why you didn't pass the year,"

"But there's still like two months till schools out!"

"Yes only for the term and this counts as your grades for the term,"

"Fine," she growled and crossed her arms.

"Okay, get started,"

"What do we have to do?" Hojo asked.

"When did you start coming her, Hojo?" Sango asked with a sigh.

"Since last week,"

"Whatever,"

"And what you have to do is a good question, all you have to do is… get a group together of how many people you want, learn a song or more and play it at the concert,"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, so go get started!" he said and walked off. Kikyo, Kanna, Kagura, Yura, Sarina, Kiana, Hojo, Kaita and his two friends walked off into the other room. And all the other students got into groups. Kagome, Kaysha, Sango and Ayame were already in one of the rooms with drums, guitars, bass guitars, keyboards and other instruments. The guys shrugged and walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Kaysha was the first to ask.

"I'm not singing," Inuyasha immediately said.

"Don't be to sure, boyo," Kagome smiled.

"No, I'm not going to sing and you can't make me,"

"Fine," Kagome growled a sigh and turned back to her sisters. "Well, what would you guys want to do?"

"Well, um… we don't know," Ayame shrugged sitting at the drums with a bass next to her.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea," Sango up her hands up in defence with the keyboard in front of her and a violin next to her.

"Come on, are you serious?" Kagome sighed and picked an electric guitar up and pulled her pick out, she plugged the amp into the guitar and played it on a low volume.

"What are you playing, Kagome?" Koga asked trying to hear what she was saying.

"Nothing," Kagome said and looked up from the guitar. "What?"

"You really do space out when around instruments, don't you?" Sango asked with a smile.

"Yep and then everyone thinks I'm crazy when I don't tell them anything," Kagome smiled.

"You are crazy," Kaysha laughed and Kagome slapped her over the head playfully. "Hay!"

"Yes?" Kagome asked innocently then laughed.

"You are so mean,"

"I know but isn't that why you're my best friend?" Kagome laughed.

"So what was it that you were playing?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes, cause it sounded really cool, so what was it?"'

"It was Love me right by Angel City,"

"Why that song?"

"it was the first song it my head and it helps me think, so shoosh." Kagome said putting a finger to her lips and started humming a song as she thought.

"Why don't we just do one we know?"

"Like what Sango?" Ayame asked confused.

"Um… what about I can't stay away by The Veronicas?"

"Um… no." Koga said sarcastically.

"Then you think of something, smart ass!"

"Okay, I will," he said and thought for a second. "Raining Blood by Slayer!"

"Hell NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha, Miroku and the girl's yelled in his face.

"But why not?"

"Unless you can play at least five instruments at once and sing then don't even suggest it!" Kaysha growled, snatching the guitar off him.

"Yo! We need to get something out of the store room, can we come in?" One of the girls in their class called through it door, Sesshomaru opened the door and stood aside. "Thank-you."

"What is it that you need?" Kagome asked sweetly in a nice voice.

"I need to get a couple guitars, a bass, keyboard and a few other things,"

"Go for it," Kagome smiled and helped her grab a few things, as did Kaysha, Sango and Ayame and helped her carry them into one of the other rooms, then came back and growled.

"Give me back the guitar, Sesshomaru." Kagome said putting a hand out and he grinned and strummed it with her pick. "I hate you."

"I love you, too, Kagome," he smirked and she sat on the ground in a childish way. Inuyasha and the other two laughed at her and glared at them. Koga and Miroku stopped laughing but Inuyasha was hitting the drums and Kagome was getting a huge headache as was the others. Kagome got up and walked over watching the drum stick and grabbed it when he brought his hand up, Inuyasha looked up and blinked, she hit him over the head with it and turned to the others but throw the drum stick back to Ayame and she kicked Inuyasha out of her seat, Kaysha took back her guitar off Koga, Sango took back the keyboard and Kagome snatched the guitar back off Sesshomaru. They boys grinned when the teacher walked in glaring at them.

"What's up, teach?" Koga asked rubbing his head.

"No hitting other students with the instruments, Kagome,"

"Why not, they were being mean,"

"I'm sure they weren't,"

"They were!" Kaysha whined and he sighed.

"Okay, well stop hitting other students with them,"

"Fine." Ayame growled and hit the drums, the teacher left.

"Why don't you guys, make your own band and us girls can work on ours?"

"Okay, sounds good," Koga said grabbing an instrument and left the room.

"Well, he likes the idea,"

"We'll see you girls a little later,"

"Okay," Sango said waving to them. Kagome walked to the door and opened it.

"Yo Mr. Jaeger!"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"How many songs can we do for the concert thing?"

"Up to three or four but I would only say two,"

"Cool, thanks." Kagome closed the door and turned to her sisters. "Okay, three or four songs but only two… I have two suggestions."

"What are they, Kagome?"

"Wrapped in your arms by Firelight and Pieces by Red,"

"Cool, I bags singing Pieces!" Kaysha called putting her hand up in excitement.

"Okay," Ayame laughed.

"Well, Kagome, Your singing Wrapped in your arms then,"

"Okay, sound's good to me but we really have to get instruments into our dorm or something,"

"Well just come here and practice and all."

"Okay, what are we going to do first?"

"How about Wrapped in your arms?"

"Okay," Kagome smiled and they started playing it off by mind, hearing it so many time they all know what chord, note and string of by heart and Kagome sang it in a low voice, once they got through it, they started playing Pieces. Other students looked from their areas to where the playing was coming from and rolled their eyes going back to what they were doing.

A few minutes later Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked into the room with to very annoying pervs behind them. The girls just started to play and Kagome started to sing after the intro.

Is this the whole picture,

Or is it just the start?

Is this the way you love me?

You're capturing my heart

I used to try and walk alone

But I've began to grow

And when you tell me just to rest

I'm finally letting go

I let go

And I'm here to stay

Nothing can separate us

And I know, I'm okay

You cradle me gently

Wrapped in your arms… I'm home

I'm seeing so much clearer

Looking through your eyes

I could never find a safer place

Even if I tried

All the times I've needed you

You've never left my side

I'm clinging to your every word

Don't ever let me go

Don't let go

And I'm here to stay

Nothing can separate us

And I know, I'm okay

You cradle me gently

Wrapped in your arms… I'm home

I'm home…

Ohohohoho Ohohohoho (I'm not sure if that's what it would be but it's the closest I can get)

I'm wrapped in your arms…

And I'm her to stay

Nothing can separate us

And I know, I'm okay

You cradle me gently

Wrapped in your arms…

And I'm here to stay

Nothing can separate us

And I know, I'm okay

You cradle me gently

Wrapped in your arms… I'm home

I'm home…

Kagome finished and looked at the door and cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Since when do you sing?" one of the students asked.

"Since forever, since when don't you sing?" she bit out.

"Since never,"

"Right…" Kagome looked at the two half-brothers awing at her. "You two are the weirdest ever, and you two…" she said looking at Koga and Miroku. "are just plain weird and gross." She looked back at the door and everyone standing there, she growled and slammed the door in their faces so they would go back to their assignment.

"Can I have a go now?" Kaysha asked, impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, give me the guitar!" Kagome laughed getting the guitar off Kaysha and got ready.

They started playing and Kaysha got ready to start sing at the right time after the piano's intro.

I'm here again

A thousand miles from you

A broken mess

Just scattered pieces of who I am

I tried so hard

Thought I could do this on my own

I've lost so much along the way

Then I see your face

I know I'm finally yours

I find everything

I thought I lost before

You call my name

I come to you in pieces

So you can make me whole

I've come undone

But you make sense of who I am

Like puzzle pieces in you eye

When I see your face

I know I'm finally yours

I find everything

I thought I lost before

You call my name

I come to you in pieces

So you can make me whole

I tried so hard

So hard

I tried so hard

I find everything

I though I lost before

You call my name

I come to you in pieces

So you can make my whole

Kaysha took a deep breath and smiled. "Beat that, boys!"

Inuyasha grinned. "Okay but on the night of the concert,"

"Yeah, yeah! We're still going to beat you," Sango laughed and grabbed her things as did the other girls and they ran off to their next class picking up whatever they needed to off the teacher.

"Yay, we have metal!" Kaysha cheered running faster.

"Why are you so excited about getting to metal?"

"Cause then I can do whatever I want and don't get in trouble," Sango shook her head, Ayame snorted and Kagome laughed.

"Okay, you're the weirdest person ever, Kaysha!" Kagome smiled and ran off ahead with Kaysha after her, Sango and Ayame laughing to hard to run after the two girls.

Kagome ran straight ahead not really watching where she was going, she looked forward and narrowed her eyes at the group of people ahead of her, they wouldn't move she knew that all to well so when Kagome came to be too close to them she jumped up, kicking her feet to keep the direction, she turned to her side and flipped over them that way with her either looking down at them, back at Kaysha or at the ceiling then she put her arms out as if balancing on a log and landed in a crouch then looked up and then and shrugged.

"Kagome!!!!" Kaysha called after her, Kagome smirked and broke into a run, running past everyone and out to the back of the school. Kaysha huffed and stopped for a minute catching her breath as Sango, Ayame and the boys caught up.

"What is she doing?" Koga asked watching Kagome jump, twirl and run of everything and everybody as she could then saw as teachers were going out but didn't panic.

"I don't know but I think she might need our help in a minute," Ayame said pointing to Kagome run up a wall *literally* and climbed up to the highest branch she could grab a hold to and sat in the tree looking down at everyone she had ran across and laughed at them.

"Come on, let's go get her," Sango sighed and walked out, over to her sister back-chatting the teacher and mimicking the teacher in a entertaining and grumpy way that pissed the teacher off more and she just laughed at them.

"Kagome, get out of that tree right now!?" one of the teachers growled pointing to the ground in front of her.

"No, I like it up here!" Kagome whined crossing her arms over her chest and pouted, she looked over them and to her friends coming over with a huge smile on her face. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"The Sora, not get down from there Baka!"

"No…why?" Kagome complained in a kids-voice.

"Cause,"

"Cause why?"

" We have class and you're not missing out on it, if we have to go!" Sango said and glared at Kagome playfully.

"Fine!" Kagome huffed and jumped down in front of them and stood up, looking at the teachers then turned and ran off towards the metal work room but growled and sneered when she got there, clenching her fists and turned and walked away from there and back to her friends.

"What's wrong?" Kaysha asked.

"S…L…U…T…S!" Kagome said spelling it out and stood on the spot. "I'm not going over there."

"Kagome, you can not just not go to class, you know that," Sango crossed her arms.

"Oh, you really do not think that I will not go to class?" Kagome said crossing her arms and walked toward the dorms, but unfortunately Sesshomaru was standing where in the way and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into a tight embarrass to his chest and his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. "Wah… I don't wonna! I don't wonna! I don't wonna!" Kagome cried out like a 5-year-old kicking her legs around when Sesshomaru picked her up and started walking to class. "Put me down, I don't wonna!!!!" Kagome slammed her fist on his back and her growled at her, Kagome laughed at it and started kicking around and hitting his back but the only response was his grip tightening on her.

"OW!"

"Haha! Now put me down!"

"I don't think so, stop hitting me, girl," Sesshomaru sneered under his breath and rubbed his arm where she slammed her fist into.

"Why should I-?" Kagome started when the teacher walked in and started mumbling to herself about 'stupid teachers always being on time and smart ass demons.' Sesshomaru grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga laughed at Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome huffed and sat perfectly still not seeming to even be breathing. Sesshomaru looked at her and glared. Kagome smiled and smirked at once trying not to make a sound or move.

"Kagome, breath," Sesshomaru breathed into her ear and she shook her head. "If you do not breath, I will make you breath," Kagome arched a brow at him in question and he smirked and said it into her ear, Kagome's mouth dropped a little but then closed and looked away stubbornly turning her back on him and looked out the window, not listening to the teacher anymore.

Kaysha, Sango and Ayame were having a fit of laughter in silence at Kagome. Ayame leaned over to Sesshomaru and said into his ear.

"You have a lot of work ahead of you if you're going to be dealing with Kagome, you are going to be crawling for your money, Sesshomaru, she isn't going to make it easy for you and will make you bow down on one knee and miss the floor she walks on, good-luck, the oh high and mighty Sesshomaru with Kagome the princess from hell, has arrived," she laughed and sat back but unfortunately knocked the chair backwards and hit the ground somehow pulling Kaysha and Sango with her and they all went into a fit of laughter as the words sunk into Sesshomaru's head about what Ayame just said and looked down at her then at Kagome and had the biggest, scariest and most creepy smile, grin, smirk on his lips ever. Kagome looked at him and rased an eyebrow at hi but he didn't even notice it and just did whatever it was he was meant to do when Kagome looked at her sister she make the weirdest face ever then shrugged and looked at the board and started her work after getting Kaysha, Sango and Ayame to calm down and start their work as well, so they didn't get into anymore trouble then needed.

"Damn, I thought that class would never end," Kaysha complained cracking her shoulder's to get some feeling back into them.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Sango asked yawning. Ayame nodded in agreement rubbing her eyes.

"What about…" Koga started but shut up and they all looked at him.

"What?" Miroku asked confused.

"Um… nothing,"

"Seriously what, Koga, we want to know," Inuyasha insisted and knew he got it when Koga sighed.

"What about… going to the movies or something?"

"Hmm…." The girls made little noises and looked at their friends then at each other and grinned.

"What are you girls thinking?" Inuyasha asked and started to stare at Kaysha.

"What are you staring at?" Kaysha growled.

"Uh…no… nothing…" Inuyasha gulped and looked at Miroku laughing at him.

"Right," Kaysha rolled her eyes and turned back to her sisters. "So, what are we doing?"

"Were doing just what Koga suggested," Sango smiled. "Were going to the movies, and-"

Ayame smiled. "The boys are getting tuxes, so get read boys, cause now it's the girls turn," she grabbed her wallet, and the other girls followed. Kagome was about to walk past Sesshomaru and grabbed her wrist turning her to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you four planing?'

Kagome smirked. "Nothing, just this and that, and mixing and matching, nothing that much," Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru glared at her and pushed her into the wall.

"What are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing," Kagome said innocently and wrapped her arms around his neck, automatically Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to the wall, glaring at her with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Kagome stared at him hard and sighed, breathing in his face, and Sesshomaru froze breathing in her scent. He growled a little at it and lowly at her when she nibbled on his neck a little, she laughed when he did and smiled at him with the tip of her tongue pocking out. Koga walked behind them and make a sick sound, Kagome only snigger at him and smile at her sisters and other two best guy friends. Kaysha was making a face, Ayame looking else where, Sango with her head in a book, Inuyasha looking like he was literally going to throw up and Miroku with a perverted grin on his face and winked at Kagome, she smiled back showing her teeth and looked back at Sesshomaru and grinned a huge smug grin, scaring Sesshomaru a little and her eyes glittered at that and Sesshomaru frowned when Ayame's words repeated themselves in his head from last class. _"You have a lot of work ahead of you if you're going to be dealing with Kagome, you are going to be crawling for your money, Sesshomaru, she isn't going to make it easy for you and will make you bow down on one knee and kiss the floor she walks on, good-luck, the oh high and mighty Sesshomaru with Kagome the princess from hell, has arrived," _there was no way Sesshomaru was going to be doing that for this one girl, he was able to ignore most girls and if he did like them a lot, which wasn't much, and didn't crawl after them then he wasn't going to start now with, Kagome. He looked at her and the smug grin on her face and smirked, Kagome's grin turned into a frown and she moved her head back as far as it would go but the wall was in the road and she couldn't get anywhere, Sesshomaru's smirk grow and leaned down to her and breathed in her ear.

"Do not think that I will not catch on to what you are trying to do, Kagome. I, Sesshomaru, find out everything, no matter what it is so you might want to watch your back, Onna." he smiled and kissed her neck. Kagome growled at him weakly and snipped at his neck, he didn't like that. Sesshomaru lifted his face in front of hers and glared at her, Kagome smiled at him and started to remove her arms from around his neck, Sesshomaru tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her into him as much as possible.

"Do you not care if your half-brother or the others see, Sesshomaru, Tri-youkai of the west?" she smiled hugely at him but he had a blank expression and she frowned. Sesshomaru looked at everyone then at his Otouto then the Ookami and finally the Hentai, who was grinning at his Oii widely and noded at him. Sesshomaru gave a curt nod and looked at Kagome, who had a questioning look then at her sisters. Kaysha was laughing at his Otouto, Sango was watching the Houshi with a book in her hands then at Ayame staring at Koga, in a fangirl way but glaring at him as well. Sesshoamru looked back at Kagome and leaned his forehead to hers with their noses no more then half an inch away from the other and smirked.

"No, I do not care what they see or hear or what they think, you are mine and that's all there is to it." he breathed and closed the space between them, forcefully. Kagome's eyes widened a fraction but relaxed a moment later and kissed back tightening her grip around his neck so she was about his height.

"Gross!" Inuyasha yelled and ran to the bathroom.

"What can't handle your brother around Kagome, Inu-boy?" Kaysha teased and watched him walk out calmly, glaring at her. She put her hands on either side of her head with her fingers outstretched and waved them around at him and ran for it when he lunged at her. Sango and Ayame burst out laughing, Koga blinked and looked at the two and ran for the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind him, Miroku chuckled and his eyes glimmered with mischief and mayhem that was going to last him the rest of the week, if it took that long.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm not walking into that store!" Inuyasha grumbled, standing in front of the tax store.

"Hai, you are, Inuyasha!" Kaysha snapped and Inuyasha flinched at her tone.

"What's your problem?"

"You." Kaysha replied pointing a finger dialectally at him.

"What did I do?"

"Forget it and just get in there or I'm going to drag you in myself!" she said flexing her fists, emphasizing that she would do it. Kagome, Sango and Ayame laughed at him as he went sprinting into the store after his friends and brother.

"Haha, nice one Kaysha," Sango laughed walking in to the front desk.

"Yeah, that was funny, haha," Ayame laughed as well walking in with Sango.

"Omg.... That was funny as... haha, nice Kaysha.... that's a great way to get him to listen," Kagome laughed slanging her arm around Kaysha's neck, with Kaysha's arm around her neck and they walked in and to the front desk.

"May I help you, girls?" The girl at the front desk asked looking up from the computer in front of her.

"Yes please," Kaysha cheered, that was one of the nicest things anyone all day had said to them.

"What can I help you with?" she asked and looked at the girls with a huge smile on her face. Ayame pointed to the four boys growling at the clothes. The girl laughed and walked around the desk and in front of the girls. "Let me guess, a dance?"

"Yes, it's the first dance of the year for us," Ayame smiled.

"Ah... Shikon Academy Girls?"

"Yep, were from there and it's a great place," Sango laughed nervously.

"No, no. I know what it's like,"

"You do?" Kaysha asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm friends with Katana Jinjomo from Shikon, I used to go there myself but I got un-enrolled and started working at random places and ended up here," she said lifting her arms up around her and sighed. "I do miss that school."

"Hay, why don't you come to the dance?" Ayame suggested.

"I don't think the teachers would appreciate me coming around,"

"Way not?" Sango questioned softly.

"Oh, It's nothing, now who am I working on today?" she asked walking over to the boys growling at the clothes and a girl sneering at them with a death glare, warning them if they ruin the clothes their the ones with the consequences.

"Um... who is she?" she asked confused. Kagome turned at the mention of her and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm Kagome, who are you?"

"Oh, hi... I'm Kotori,"

"It's nice to meet you, Kotori," Kagome walked over and hugged the girl. Kotori flinched a little when Kagome hugged her and Kagome instantly let go and stepped back. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she sighed. "You have a really strong aura, that's all, you all do, I wouldn't be surprised that you go to Shikon Academy," she turned to the girls. "And what are your names?"

"Kaysha,"

"Sango,"

"Ayame,"

"Cool, nice to meet you," she turned back to Kagome. "Didn't you come in with them?"

"Yeah, I tend to walk off at random and find other things to do, or more like watch..." she paused and hit Inuyasha over the head with her fist. "the kids while doing other things."

"Kids?"

"Them," she said pointing to the boys behind her and smiled at Sesshomaru and didn't point at him.

"Oh, fair enough, so what are you looking for today?"

"Well, if they don't be fuddy-duds.. them we need to get them tuxes," Sango smiled.

"Okay, first I need what size you wear in everything from head to toe," she said and walked over to the box on a chair and pulled out a measuring tape, pen and paper. "What are your names?"

"Miroku,"

"Koga,"

"Inuyasha,"

"Sesshomaru,"

"Oh.... yeah I heard about you guys, always giving theses poor girls trouble," she laughed looking at the four girls next to her looking at all the pretty material there. She laughed and turned back to the boys. She walked over to Koga first. "Okay, lift your arms up and hold them out straight," Koga did as she said and looked at her eyes gulping. Kotori smiled and unrolled the measuring tape and put it at the start of his arm and reached out getting the length. She knelt down on the floor and wrote it down on the paper saying it out loud. "Arms: 546cm," she stood back up and measured his height then knelt back down. "Height: 6"1," she continued. "Waist: 157, Wrists: 20, Ankles: 40, Legs: 365," she said as she wrote it out and went on to the other guys. When she came to Sesshomaru he was staring at her coldly and she smirked in a seductive way. Kaysha saw this and hissed with venom, Kotori looked at her and blinked. "What?"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Kaysha sneered out, trying to stay calm.

"And why would that be?" Kotori said turning back to Sesshomaru with a glint in her eyes and he just stared at her with a straight face but was sickened inside. "I don't see anyone clamming him," she walked over to him and lifted her head to his face but she was caught off guard and someone grabbed her wrist, spun around, getting her down on one knee and her arm pulled upwards behind her back.

"Do not even think about touching him in anyway like that, Kotori," Kagome growled in her ear calmly, sending chills down her back. "Friend or not, if you touch Sesshomaru in anyway like that or even try, I will kill you," Kagome let go of her arm and pushed her forward a little, stood up and glared a glare that if glares could kill every girl in the whole mall would be dead, she calmed herself down and walked over to the fabrics near Sesshomaru but before she could walk right to them, Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into him with her back to his chest and berried his face in her hair, whispering in a soothing voice.

"Do not worry, Kagome, I only have my eyes on one Onna, and you should know who that is," he smirked when she leaned back against him and wrapped her arms around her and grabbed his arms holding them where they were. He laughed softly and looked at Kotori with a smug smirk on his face, holding Kagome closer to him and kept his face berried in her hair, breathing in her scent and every time her breathed out onto her neck she would shiver and struggle to run but it really wasn't working. Kaysha, Sango and Ayame smiled inwardly at Kagome and Sesshomaru then looked down and glared at Kotori, she was gaping at their two best friends and how close they were but shook her head and stood up, walking over and put her arms up in defence when Kagome started to sneer at her with the death glare, Kagome sighed after breathing in Sesshomaru's scent and let go of his arms. Sesshomaru growled in her ear at the loss of warmth on his arms and she giggled a little, he looked up and sighed. He really didn't want to let Kagome go, it was hard enough for him to not just pull her out of class or not breath in her scent or even be away from her for the school day, cause of the 'popular' kids around and all the fangirls and all around.

Sesshomaru stood up and let go of Kagome, she glared at Kotori as she walked over to her sisters and continued to look for the material she needed for her dress for the dance and sighed when she found what she was looking for when the others did and Kotori was done with the boys and went off to find what she needed.

"I don't like her one bit," Miroku growled out watching her and turned his back on her to looked at his seven friends.

"I'm with Miroku, I mean sure were perverts but what is with her," Koga said with a sick look.

"I don't know but I vote someone kills her," Inuyasha said putting his hand up a little. "Who's with me?"

Kaysha smiled evilly, Sango made a sarcastic face, Ayame flexed her fists, Kagome sneered and Sesshomaru stayed quiet but they still all put their hands up in agreement but started talking about something else when Kaysha, Ayame and Kagome started growling loudly as Kotori was coming back.

"So, what are we going to do after this?" Miroku started cheerfully but was sick to the stomach inside.

"I don't know, maybe just go back to the dorm and chill out," Inuyasha said and looked at Kotori then at Kagome and Sesshomaru and didn't feel so sick about them being together plus he couldn't really say anything else. He liked Kaysha. A lot but she didn't seem to really like him that much but weather it took till the end of the week or if he had to said it out loud to her, he was going to ask her to the dance.

"Okay, here you boys go, go try them on and you might be surprised," she smiled.

"I highly dought that," Koga grumbled under his breath as he walked into the dressing room and unfolded the tux and growled at the thing inside it. Miroku lifted it up and started at it for a moment before throwing it on the bench thing and proceeded in changing, Sesshomaru looked at it and put it down not really caring what it was but knew if any of the girls found them they would surely kill Kotori and he grinned at the thought, Inuyasha glared at it and throw it over the changing room door not liking what it was and when it hit the floor kicking it away from the dressing room and continued getting changed. Kaysha looked over to the dressing room and cocked an eyebrow at the thing that come out of Inuyasha's dressing room, she looked at Kotori and her smug look then walked over and picked it up, looked at it for a moment then stormed over to Kotori and shoved it in her face.

"And what the hell is this supposed to be!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Kotori looked at it and gulped. "Um... nothing," she went to take it but Kaysha pulled her arm away then shoved it in her face again.

"What is this meant to be!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Uh... Umm... A.... well... it's a...... hmm.... yeah..... and..... right....."

"GET IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaysha snapped at her and grabbed her by the throat. "WHAT IS IT MEANT TO BE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? IF THIS IS MEANT TO BE A JOKE.... IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaysha almost yelled. Sango and Ayame ran over and held her back and looked at the thing in Kaysha's hand and glared at Kotori.

"It's not meant to be anything, really, it comes with the tuxes,"

"Oh really?" Sango asked clenching her fists then unclenching them.

"Yeah, it comes with every purchase of boys and mens clothing," she quickly said. She looked over her shoulder at Kagome standing against the wall near the change rooms, glaring at her with her arms crossed over her chest and one foot on the wall. The change room doors opened and the girls looked over and smiled a little, very bitter, sour, disgusted smiles and the guys knew exactly why. When Sesshomaru opened his door Kagome stood up and walked right over to him and into the change room, lightly brushing past him and looked around finding what she was looking for. Kagome picked it up and looked at it closely then gripped her hand around it and walked back out and over to her sisters and Kotori, who was very scared now.

"And do tell me, pry tell, what is this?" Kagome said dryly with a cold glare. Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku looked at Sesshomaru grinning and gulped. That was his tone of voice, when did she start talking like that again and so much more like Sesshomaru, they looked back over and the girls moved away from Kotori and over to Kagome and grabbed the material they picked out and walked to the front desk where the other assistant was and she quickly got it out of the way and looked at the four boys and added their prices to it then told the girls, they paid and went over to the boys and told them. They nodded and went back in a got changed quickly and shoved the tuxes into the bag and looked at Kagome, glaring at Kotori coldly it scared them to hell and beyond.

"I really hope I never have to see her like this again," the boys said and gulped when Kagome took a step to Kotori.

"It's... it's... it's nothing.. really... it's nothing.... everyone gets it when they come here...."

"I do not remember asking you what anyone gets... I spacifically asked what this was... so do tell me, girl... what is it?" Kagome sneered out in a low threatening voice and clenched her fists so hard her nails dug into her palms, drawing blood.

"It's a... well.... I can't say it out loud.... it's prohibited," she said taking sharp deep breaths. Kagome glared at her for a moment longer then throw it at her and turned walking out of the store calmly like nothing happened with her fists still clenched. Kaysha, Sango and Ayame quickly ran after Kagome to catch up, while the boys walked behind normally and glanced at Kotori as she sighed in relief and went back to work before anyone noticed anything happened.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome," Kaysha repeated over and over again but Kagome just wasn't listening. "KAGOME!!!!" she yelled and Kagome stopped walking in the middle of a step and turned around swiftly, and Kaysha, Sango and Ayame ran right into her one after the other, they fell to the ground and Kagome just stood there looking down at them and after a few moments a huge smile cracked on her lips and she started to giggle, then chuckle, then snigger and eventually started in a laughing fit and fell to the ground holding her stomach and sides looking at her sisters.

"Gees, your so creepy sometimes and really, really unpredictable, Kagome," Sango sighed of relief and looked at her sister laughing her head off on the ground.

"I know, but sometimes its so funny watching everyone around you cower in fear, it's hilarious,"

"Yep, she's gone to the dark-side of Sesshomaru and got his cruel, scary, sadistic and horrid ways of games and life,"

"Hay Urusai, just because the boys haven't asked you guys to the dance yet, it doesn't give you the right to criticize my life," Kagome growled playfully and they all giggled and looked up when the boys came and smiled widely.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't even care if I get asked to the dance or not by one of them," Kaysha said sadly and got up helping Kagome, Sango and Ayame up as well.

"Sure you don't, you want to go with Inuyasha, don't you? Don't you? Don't you?" Kagome smiled nudging Kaysha, Kaysha smiled and laughed

"Okay, okay, yes, I want to go with Inuyasha, what's the problem?"

"There's no problem," Kagome smiled and skipped off.

"Yeah right Kagome, there's always a problem when you're this happy," Sango said running after her.

"Yeah, spill, we want in on it!" Ayame whined jogging after them.

"Hay, wait up, you suck, Kagome!" Kaysha said and quickly followed and jumped on Kagome and Ayame knocking them over a little then jumped on Sango and laughed.

"Nope, nothing's wrong, just happy, nothing more," Kagome put her hands behind her back and started humming a song that come to mind.

"Happy? Happy about what, exactly?" Kaysha questioned her and listened to the song. "Wait, I know this song, what was it again...*click*... oh yeah... it was.... umm..... Claire De Lune.... I like that song,"

"Hmm..... huh?" Kagome asked blankly coming back into reality when she noticed they were outside and she was about to walk right into something. She blinked and looked at it then turned around and looked around her. "Where are we?"

"You walked off and we had to follow after quickly dropping the shopping off at the car but Kaysha kept following blabbering her mouth off,"

"Haha, very funny, not!" Kaysha played around and pounced at Sango, she squealed and ran for it with Kaysha running after her. Ayame laughed and got up and started running around with them. So they were playing chaises around the approaching boys.

"How did you girls end up out here?" Miroku asked looking around.

"Kagome spacing out and walking off in some random direction without realizing it," Sango laughed running past with Kaysha and Ayame after her and over to Kagome. Kagome grinned and jumped up and ran after her. "Oh Kuso!" she bolted off with the three demon girls after her and ran around everything. The boys sighed and shook their heads sitting down where Kagome had been a few moments ago and started to talk while watching the girls run around like lunatics on alcohol, having fun at someone's party or something. They shook their heads when the girls all collapsed in front of them on the ground in a heap laughing their heads off, with their eyes sparkling brightly. Each with their own colour; Sango's like chocolate, Ayame's like the green forest at peace, Kaysha's like the shimmering pattens on the water and Kagome's like the ocean with calm waves splashing a five-year-old child for the first time. She must have felt at peace and with that little girl again with her best friend going to a beach for the first time in her life. The girls looked at the boys then at each other with wicked grins on their faces, they got up and looked down at the boys. The guys blinked and then scattered, running away from the fun crazed girls before they could bring them down. They all ran around the place and eventually they all got so worn out they just collapsed on the ground looking up at the Sora above them happily, well that was until someone's unwanted presidents come to the area. They all jumped up and hide in the trees and bushes. Inuyasha had grabbed Kaysha by the hand and jumped up into one of the really sheltered trees, Miroku grabbed Sango and ran for on of the closest bushes, Koga wrapped his arms around Ayame and ran behind a dens bush and hid and Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and jumped up into a dens tree near Inuyasha and Kaysha and they all listened.

"Arg... I hate them so much, what is their problem, I was only trying to be nice, I mean come on!!" the first girl growled.

"Calm down there, Kotori, you will get along with them fine but first you have to learn a few things about them,"

"And what would that be?"

"Well first; they never leave each others sides, secondly; their all best friends so you need to break them up, thirdly; the boys aren't interested in anyone but I guess they are in those annoying girls and fourthly; well you can leave that up to us to do," the other girl said and smiled weirdly.

"Thank-you, Kagrya but how are you going to do all this? We can't get onto the school grounds,"

"No but they can go off it, so we strick when they split up,"

"You are kidding right?"

"No, why would I be kidding? What's wrong with that plan?"

"One; they never leave each other. Two; they're all lovy-dovy around each other. Three; no-one can get near then. Four; there's the dance this weekend so they would be going to that. Do I need to go on?"

"No, no, that's fine. Me and my girls can deal with that... all you have to do is get them apart,"

"First, who are these girls of yours?"

"You should know them.... Kikyo, Kagura, Yura and Kanna,"

"Oh yeah, them, well, I'm leaving it up to you and your friends,"

"Okay, I'll find a little more help from others inside the school," Kagrya laughed and they kept walking the way they come. They girls were frozen stiff in the guys arms, who were really trying to comfort them. When Kagrya and Kotori were out of site and gone, the girls started to shake violently. Koga and Miroku jumped up into the trees with Ayame and Sango and looked at Kaysha and Kagome. They were not the calmest girls at the moment. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and then at the two girls, he tightened his grip around Kaysha when she started to throw herself around with her fists clenched with blood dripped from her palms. Kagome wasn't much different; possibly worse. She was kicking, punching the air with blood dripping from her palms and all. Kaysha took one look at Kagome and they both throw the boys off them with one heave forcing the guys back into the tree trunk. Ayame and Sango were really shocked at them when a dark, sinister blue and black aura surrounded them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood up and looked at the girls, with their mouths wide open but not physically, mentally.

_**'She looks really pissed off, Sesshomaru, what happened?'**_

_'Those girls are what happened and I think Kagome and Kaysha might be ready to just about kill them,'_

_**'Oh you really think so? I've been thinking that since we walked into the store and could feel everything around me, Baka!'**_

_'Urusai you stupid thing, I'm trying to think of away to stop them from doing something stupid,'_

_**'Fine, be like that, I was just going to say, get them out of here and into a wide open space like a country side and let them blow off steam,'**_ Sesshomaru's inner demon said and was about to leave when Sesshomaru stopped it.

_'Where would you suggest?'_

It smiled. _**'Out near your fathers home, that is the best place I know and it would be a good idea to get them out of here for a while, or maybe until the dance and your father could make up an excuse to why you eight aren't at school,'**_

_'I'm beginning to like you,' _Sesshomaru said and walked up to Kagome and grabbed her arms and looked at Inuyasha in the eyes telling him the plan. Inuyasha nodded and did the same thing and told Koga and Miroku, they agreed and walked the girls to the car put them in it then went to Koga's car and claimed in.

"We'll get what we need and meet you there, later man," Koga said and drove off as fast as he could back to the school, to grab the things that were necessary, as well as they girls material and stuff. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got the girls into the car and Sesshomaru got into the drivers seat, when they were all in and Sango and Ayame were trying to calm their sisters off a little, which wasn't working very well, Sesshomaru started the car up and speed off towards his fathers home as fast as he could.

"What are you two doing?" a teacher asked glaring at Koga and Miroku.

"Nothing, we need to get a few things and then get out of here, we have stuff we need to do," Koga said calmly.

"No, you don't have anywhere you need to be, you should be in your dorms asleep,"

"Sorry, but we have to go," Miroku said and kept walking when his phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Miroku, were are you two!? We need you here with everything now, were staying here for the rest of the week and next week, so you might as well get most of their stuff and ours," Inuyasha said in the phone and heard the teacher yelling at Koga. "Give the phone to the teacher and tell her that Inu-No-Tashio wants to talk to her." he said and gave the phone to his father. Miroku walked over and handed the phone to the teacher. She looked at it then took it and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello,"

"Oh, Tashio-Sama, what is it?"

"I just thought I would call and check up on my boy, is there any problems?"

"Yes, he and his friend are trying to leave school grounds and they should be in bed,"

"Oh, that's fine, I have asked them to come and spend the next two weeks with me, they will not be attending school and need to come home now, I have my other two sons and their friends so they are fine, so do not do anything to them, they have my promising to leave and I need them home now," he said in one breath and Koga and Miroku smirked. They continued to walk to Koga's car and put everything in and jumped in. Miroku went back to the teacher and snatched it off her and ran back to the car as fast as he could then they were off to Inu-No-Tashio's house.

"Kagome," Inu-No-Tashio tried. Kagome was sitting in the middle of nowhere in his garden, he looked out at Kagome sitting unmoving from the spot. "What is she doing?"

"Probably trying to calm down and doesn't want to be near anyone," Inuyasha suggested and looked at the little girl that came running out of nowhere and was heading to Kagome and Kaysha sitting out in the middle of the area. "What is Rin doing?"

"Going to go and try to calm those two down, maybe she can help them and Sango and Ayame are going with them so she will be fine," he said and looked up as his eldest son and his two friends walk into the hall with all their stuff. "Good, I do have some rules while you are here though," he was about to start the lecture but Inuyasha and Miroku cut in. Inuyasha starting.

"One; No messing up out rooms,"

"Two; Stay away from the girls at all times,"

"Three; Don't touch anything that's not ours,"

"Four; Be quiet at all times,"

"Five; Don't talk unless talked to first,"

"Six; Don't talk unless you have something nice to say and not to intimidate or insult anyone,"

they took a deep breath of air and looked out the window and said the last rule in unison.

"Seven; Don't talk about anything inappropriate or threatening around Rin and someone to be around her at all times, no matter what the risk it would be."

"Very well, you memorized the rules but that's not what I was going to say," they were shocked and cocked their eyebrows at him.

"Make sure to never let Kagome, Kaysha, Sango or Ayame out of your site at any time, Rin will be staying with the girls and will be fine, I'm more worried about the girls and what they have been through more then anything else," he sighed and looked back out the window at the five girls out in the garden together, having a little fun, Rin was having a blast and the older girls didn't want to ruin her fun. Moments later Kagome stood up and excused herself from them and started walking back to the house but after a few steps she broke into a full run with her demon speed and disappeared till his eyes caught up with her and she was right in front of the door when he could see her clearly and smirked. He turned and walked to his study, closing his door behind him and listened to everything as he continued on with the work he had to get done for the next week.

"Hello, can you please direct me to my room please," Kagome asked one of the maids sweetly.

"Uh... are you Kagome?"

"Yes,"

"Follow me," she said and started walking, Kagome blinked blankly but shrugged it off and followed not sure as to where in hell she was going, the house was like a castle to her. The maid stopped and opened a door, the first thing Kagome saw was hundreds of thousands of books. _Must be the library_, she thought and looked around and continued to follow the maid as she entered and walked around and up a flight of stairs to the second story and out the door to another room and down a hall which seemed to be excluded from everything else around when the door closed and blended in with the wall again, she looked back in front of her and saw a few halls and blinked. The maid turned left then right and up the flight of stairs in that hall. When they got to the top Kagome was be founded. The room was a calm light blue with white floors and the roof was a nice medium blue with white. The curtains were a dark red with gold outlining. There was a king sized bed on the far end of the room with two bedside tables, a turquoise carpet in the middle of the room with a small glass table in the middle of it and three black leather coaches around it, a flat screen wide view T.V in front of it on a beautiful chocolate wood entertainment unit, with a stereo system and all. A study table on the other side with a cage like thing around it with a black silk sheet over it with silver pattens on it and the border the same silver. The bed sheets were blue and white. And there was two other doors on the far end of the room near the bed. The maid stopped at the coaches and mentioned for Kagome to sit. Kagome sat down and continued to admire the room, not realizing when Sesshomaru walked into the room and talked to the maid briefly then she left and went back to her work. Sesshomaru walked over and looked at Kagome in amusement of her fascination of his room and everything in it. _Wall, book case with heaps of books, Sesshomaru, wall, black silk sheet with awesome patterns, T.V, Bed, Wall again, Random stuff, Guitar and other instrument things in the corner where no-one can see them, Sesshomaru, other stuff....Wait, Sesshomaru_!? She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Sesshomaru leaning against the wall near her watching her and she tilted her head to the side confused.

"You seem to be very fascinated in my room,"

"Well, duh. I've never seen anything so.... so.... so...." Kagome couldn't think of a word for it or how to finish her sentence.

"Extraordinary, great, weird, rich, plain, boring, calm." Sesshomaru put a few words out there and Kagome thought about them as he stood up and walked over to her and bobbed down in front of her with his hands on her thighs, holding him up.

"Yes, yes, yes... they all sound about right but who really cares?" she smiled looking at him and her head flinched back a little. "It's AWESOME!!!!!" she laughed wrapping her arms around his neck and sat on the floor. Sesshomaru sat there for a minute trying to catch up to what was going on, then when it all was clear he laughed a little and embraced Kagome, tightly and sat down as well.

"Sorry," Kagome said sitting up after letting go of Sesshomaru and sat back against the coach.

"Sorry for what, Kagome?" he said looking right at her in a way she had never seen before and Sesshomaru had never felt before. "I do not see what you have to be sorry about."

"Uh... it was nothing, I just kind of... and... never mind," Kagome said standing up but was just pulled back down and into Sesshomaru's lap with his strong arms wrapped around her like he was never going to let her go. "I thought you had rules?"

"I do but most of them apply to those two Baka's,"

"Oh, well I'm sure most rules have to do with the three of you,"

"Now, why would I care about them, Kagome, when I barely get to be around you as much as I want to at school, to as much as I could be around you right now?"

"I don't know and I don't really understand," she said honestly and Sesshomaru smirked.

"Then, why don't I show you," he said and stood up, walking over to the bed with her in his arms and lay her down before getting on his bed himself and leaned over her on his hands and knees. He looked at her for a moment before leaning down and kissed her deeply, passionately and lovingly with some force but not enough to hurt her. Kagome lay there for a minute trying to catch up to everything and when her mind and body meet up the only thing that hit her was that, Sesshomaru was hers and he wanted to be around her and really wanted her. She shrugged it off and wrapped her arms around his neck, her heads going straight to his silky silver hair, and pulled herself up to him and she didn't have to move a mm before Sesshomaru lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and a hand on her neck pulling her to him, and trying to deepen the kiss but he didn't really have to do anything but he was going to get what he wanted. Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed fully, and was glade to be with Sesshomaru, after a few moments she felt something warm and wet on her lips and rolled her eyes mentally, she opened her mouth and he started his exploring inside her mouth, and she was curious and smirked to herself inwardly, and started her exploring. Sesshomaru growled a little but ignored it and pulled her right into his body and locked her there so she couldn't go anywhere.


	16. Chapter 16

"Yo, Kaysha!"

"Huh? Hey, what's up, Koga?"

"Uh nothing much, but I was wondering, could you help me with something?"

"Sure, what do you need help with?" She cocked an eyebrow and put the book down she was reading, in her lap and looked at him.

"Uh... Well... I was wondering if... well... you might be able to help me out... with... askingAyametothedance." Koga said as fast as he could. For a second Kaysha didn't get what he said but grinned when she figured it out.

"Yeah, what do you need help with by asking Ayame to the dance, Koga?"

"Everything," Koga said embarrassed.

Kaysha laughed and patted the seat next to her. Koga looked at her for a second but shrugged and sat down.

"Well, why is it so hard for you to ask her?"

"I don't know, I just can't go over to her and talk like I would to any girl, she'd kill me, literally,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kaysha laughed. "Like Miroku always groping all the girls then Sango and getting his head pounded in,"

"That's what I'm afraid of,"

"Don't worry you won't as long as you stick with me and don't go off on your own, when I tell you to do something," Koga crossed his legs and sat up straight in front of her, Kaysha laughed and cleared her throat. "Well...." she started he lecture about asking Ayame out, her likes and dislikes, the people she likes and the ones she would kill if she could and everything else she could think of. Koga sat there listening to every word that was said to him, carefully and made sure to get everything in his head with a smile painted on his face the whole time. "And that's about all I could tell you about Ayame and anything you would need to know," Kaysha sighed and took a deep breath.

"Awesome, Thanks Kaysha, I really appreciate this,"

"No problems, I'm here if you need my help, just don't go over board with anything or she will catch on and I'll have to run for my life.

"Sure thing, Ja ne, Kaysha-Chun,"

"Ja ne, Koga-Kun," Kaysha smiled and waved to him. Koga turned and ran off to do what he had to. Kaysha shook her head and returned to her book that she was reading.

"Oi, Sango!"

"Hey, Inuyasha, What's wrong?"

"Uh... nothing... could you help me out with something?"

"Sure, what is it?'

"How do I ask Kaysha to the dance with out making a Baka of myself?"

Sango laughed. "I don't know, but I can tell you she isn't one to really care about things," she lied a little and cracked up laughing mentally with herself and hers, Ayame's and Kagome's conversation with her today.

Inuyasha sighed. "Okay, Ja,"

"Wait, Inuyasha, I might be able to help you out a little but not much," Inuyasha's head shot up and he sat on the ground and looked at her hopefully. "Okay... well...." Sango started and talking about everything she could think of and watched Inuyasha's eyes glow in amusement and thanking her.

"Hi, Ayame," Miroku said walking into her room, Ayame looked up from her drawing and smiled at him but frowned at his gloomy face.

"What's with the gloomy mood, Miroku? Sango hit you with her fist again?"

"No, no. nothing like that, it's just... I really want to go to the dance with her but, I don't know how to approach her about it,"

"I can help you with that," Miroku looked up with glittering eyes and stopped walked. Ayame smiled and put her stuff down next to her and hit end of her bed for Miroku to come a sit down. Miroku smiled and walked over to her bed, sitting down and looked at her. "Okay, first of all, no funny business," Miroku nodded and sat on his hands, Ayame shook her head and started talking about it. "Well..." she told him everything she knew about Sango and all. Miroku smiled brightly and listened the most he ever had in his whole life.

"Rin, Rin, RIN!"

"Yes, master Jaken?" the little girl asked confused.

"You must get ready for Bangohan, now,"

"Aw, but Rin wants to play, and were are pretty ladies?"

"You must, and I don't know where they are, they have been around and about the house all day,"

"Okay," Rin sighed and followed Jaken inside walking to her room to get ready. She looked from room to room to see if she could find the girls but there was no sign of them, Rin sighed sadly and looked ahead at the maids working and smiled. Rin stopped at one of them and tugged at her Kimono. The maid looked down and smiled, she knelt down and put a hand on Rin's head.

"Yes, Rin?"

"Do you know where the pretty ladies that came here today went?"

"Um... do you mean to girls that came back with Sesshomaru-Sama and Inuyasha- Sama?'

"Yes,"

"Well, I did see them but they have been up and about all day so I don't know exactly where they are, Gomen Rin-Chun,"

"That is alright, can you find Rin and tell her where they are if you see them?"

"Yes, of cause Rin, I'll see you later at Bangohan, okay?"

"Yes, bye." Rin hugged her and ran off after Jaken, who was screaming in his voice, with Rin laughing as she ran.

The maid laughed. "Silly girl, she is so much like the girls, it's rather odd but it's better around here with them," she smiled and walked off to continue her work and keep an eye out for the girls.

"Hey, Kagome, where have you been?" Kaysha called when Kagome walked out to the garden with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, just looking around this huge place and... well nothing much," she smiled and walked around in circles

"Oh let me guess, a certain Inu-Youkai was around and his name happens to be Sesshomaru Tashio,"

Kagome smiled a sarcastic smile. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well for one, the way your acting, you're never this happy around anyone, well that is except me, Sango and Ayame,"

"Yeah, I guess your right about that," she laughed. "You guessed right but I don't see any problems, but either way are you gonna come and make your dress or do I have to make it for you?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kaysha laughed getting up and ran back into the house with Kagome to find their other two sisters and get them. Kagome and Kaysha ran around the whole house in and out of every room and still couldn't find Ayame and Sango anywhere. They sighed and walked up to their bedrooms, Sango's and Ayame's room door was open and they were sitting on their beds laughing. Kagome and Kaysha smiled evilly and ran in without a sound, jumped on the beds and knocked the other two to the ground with them and laughed. Sango and Ayame looked at who had knocked them off their beds and shook their heads but laughed along with Kagome and Kaysha.

"Hey, what's up girls?"

"We came to find you and ask if you were going to help us make your dresses or if we had to make them for you, so are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, but first you might want to get off us so we can get up," Sango laughed making a chocking sound.

"I'll show you chocking," Kaysha laughed and put her hands around Sango's neck.

"Iie, Iie, please don't," Sango cried and Kaysha got up helping her up as well. Kagome did the same and they all walked to Kaysha and Kagome's room to get the material to start then went to the arts and crafts room to find anything that they could use, which wasn't very hard.

"Good thing this place is like a mansion and has everything anyone would want," Ayame laughed sitting down at a table with everything she needed.

"Yeah, it's funny the way that is, I'm surprised we don't get lost around this place," Sango agreed with a chuckle at the thought of getting lost in the house.

"now that would be hilarious, getting lost in this place and no-one was around," Kaysha laughed and looked at Kagome.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that ever did happen to any of us," Kagome pipped in after a short silence with her figuring out the string and other things.

"You have no idea how to sew do you?"

"Nope, so don't blame me if I stuff my dress up," Kagome grinned at Ayame then went back to work.

"Yo, Miroku, What's going on?" Koga called walking over to him.

"Nothing really, I was just talking to Ayame earlier,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just asking her something but I think you might have done the same,"

"Yeah, I don't know how Sesshomaru can do it,"

"I know, it's weird,"

"And do tell me, what would it be?" Sesshomaru smirked leaning on the door frame knowing exactly what they were talking about.

"How you can ask Kagome to the dance and being with her within a couple of days,"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "What are you looking at me for,"

"WE need help,"

"Do not look at me for anything, ask her friends,"

"We did and now were confused and we haven't seen Inuyasha all day,"

"He is coming right now, I have something that needs to be dealt with," Sesshomaru said turning his back and walked away as Inuyasha came running into the room looking at Sesshomaru weirdly and in confusion but shrugged it off and sat down with them.

"Ah!" Sango cried in laughter and ran around the room with Kagome after her with a glue stick and paper.

"Come back here, I'm not finished with you!" Kagome laughed evilly. Kaysha and Ayame were lying on the ground rolling around in laughter at their sisters and couldn't help but have a laughing fit at them.

"HELP!!!!!" Sango yelled and Kagome jumped and landed on her knocking them both to the ground. The door swung open and Inu-No-Tashio was standing there out of breath and looked at the girls all on the ground laughing their head off. They looked up at the slammed open door and smiled at each other wickedly.

"What are you girls doing in here?"

"Making dresses and having fun," Sango smiled.

"And where would these dresses be, exactly?" he asked crossing his arms at them.

"Right here," Ayame said pulling the four dresses out and hung them up on a bar, Inu-No-Tashio's mouth hung open at them and looked at the girls. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga walked up behind him and looked in at the girls, their smiles growing sinister at them. Kagome and Kaysha jumped up and skipped over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha putting their hands out to them. Inuyasha blinked blankly but took Kaysha's hands and walked in with her, Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at Kagome. Kagome frowned and made her irresistible puppy pout, he growled and took her hands, she smiled and pulled him in, sitting him down next to Inuyasha on the ground then they went back and got their father, dragging him in and sat him down like a 3-year-old child.

"What are you girls doing?" he asked looking at them from his sitting down position.

"Nothing," Kaysha smiled and walked over to Miroku.

"What?" Miroku asked looking at her like she was mental or something.

Kaysha made a face and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the other boys and sat him on the left hand side of Inu-No-Tashio. Kagome dragged Koga over and pushed him down on the right hand side of Inu-No-Tashio.

"Don't you just think it works?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"Yeah, they look like a happy family but were missing two or three people," Sango frowned.

"Yeah," just as Ayame said that those missing people walked in.

"Pretty ladies!" Rin smiled and ran to them and hugged their legs.

"Hello Rin, Izayoi and Jaken," Kaysha smirked. The three looked at the guys and tilted their heads.

"Rin, Izayoi could you please sit next to Inu-No-Tashio and those two," Sango asked pointing to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Inu-No-Tashio. Izayoi blinked but lightly pushed Rin's back and went over and sat down with them. "Jaken go stand where ever you can," he went over and sat in front of Sesshomaru.

"Okay, now where's that thing?" Ayame said and dug into her bad and pulled out her Camera.

"Your kidding right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope," Kaysha smiled and got the Camera off Ayame and took a few pictures then gave it back to Ayame she did the same, Sango as well then past it to Kagome and she smirked.

"Put your arms around each other,"

"What do you mean by that, Kagome?"

Kagome said and slang her arm around Kaysha's and Sango's shoulders. Rin and Izayoi did as shown and then the guys caught on and Kagome quickly took a bunch of pictures of all the faces they were making and all. "okay, okay, you can run off and be grossed out now if you want boys," she smiled as they jumped up and ran for it out of the room, calling stuff like;

"Were never trusting you again!" and

"You're evil and mean and ahhhh!" or

"Just get out of here before they follow us!" the girls laughed and sat down, looking through the pictures and laughed of them.

"Aww, man! I am never gonna get over this," Sango breathed.

"I know, its just too much to not want to get rid of the pictures, nice going Kagome," Ayame smiled taking a deep breathe to calm herself down.

"Thanks, but that was fun," Kagome smiled standing up and dusting herself off. "Come on, lets get changed, we have to go to dinner respectable, you know?" she laughed acting like the responsible one but trying not to laugh.

Kaysha sighed. "Fine, but I'm not wearing a Kimono,"

"Yes you are!" the other three girls said in union.

"Awww... this sucks!" Kaysha whined and walked to her room with Kagome with their dresses in hand.

"See you guys later," Sango called over her shoulder and went with Ayame to their room.

"Yeah, Ja!" Kaysha called back and looked at Kagome.

"What is it Kaysha?" Kagome asked looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing," Kaysha sighed.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, you know that I like Inuyasha,"

"Yeah, what about it?" Kagome stopped walking and turned around, worried about her sister like figure.

Kaysha stopped and looked at the floor. "Well, umm, how do I say this...?"

"Kaysha, quit stalling and spill!" Kagome laughed at her.

"Well... I want to... uh.."

Kagome smirked. "Let me say it fast so others won't understand what I'm saying..... youwanttogotothedancewithhimbutyoudon'tknowifhelikesyouornot?"

"Well, yeah." Kaysha said guilty with a small blush. Kagome giggled.

"I'll help you, don't worry but you have to do what I tell you or your on your own,"

"Fine," Kaysha poked her tongue out at Kagome and they walked to their room in silence till Kaysha closed the door behind them and Kagome was rummaging through the draws and cupboards. Kagome pulled out four different Kimono's out and throw them at Kaysha.

"Try them on while I look for one for me, but you have to show me what they look like on you before taking them off, okay!?"

"Alright," Kaysha whined and went behind the paper dressing thing. Kagome smiled and turned back to what she was doing. Kaysha looked at the Kimono's and frowned. She hung them over the changing thing then took the light pink one with white Sakura Blossom petals down the right arm and around the rest of it. She undressed and put the Kimono on then walked out from behind the thing looking at Kagome in a orange Kimono with a few white strips around it.

"Kagome," Kaysha coughed, Kagome spun around and made a face. "what's that for?"

"Pink, sorry,"

"Orange?"

"Grossed out!" Kagome made a sick sound and turned back around, taking it off, Kaysha ran back behind the thing and did the same. The next one she put on was a white Kimono with black pentagons on her right shoulder and left leg with little paw prints inside of them, she walked out and looked at Kagome again. Kagome was in a grey Kimono with red shapes all over it. She looked over her shoulder and smiled a little.

"Nice but NO."

"You don't look any better yourself," Kaysha commented.

"Thanks, I don't even know why these Kimono's are in here," Kagome said and they both changed. Kaysha grabbed the third Kimono and put it on, growling a little. It was a deep purple outlined with blue and a moon on the left side of her chest. She walked out and stared at Kagome angrily. Kagome turned around and cocked an eyebrow. "Don't blame me, I just picked them up and I'm not doing any better myself, so don't get cranky at me," Kagome said pointing down at the Kimono. It was a brown Kimono with green leaves all over it flouting around. Kaysha grinned.

"Okay, one last try, I bet you any money we'll wear them,"

"Fine, you got yourself a deal but I bet that when Inuyasha sees you, he'll pull you aside and ask you to the dance with any money,"

"Deal," Kaysha nodded and they changed. Kaysha grabbed the last Kimono and put it on carefully. She looked at it and beamed a bright smile with her eyes glittering. This Kimono was a medium blue with silver swords all around it with a flower pattern on her right shoulder. She walked out and smiled at Kagome, who was almost jumping up and down in joy. Kagome's kimono was black with light blue pentagons on her left shoulder, around the rims on her sleeves and around the waist under the Obi, the symbol of the western lands of the moon on the right side of her chest with watery patterns around the bottom of the Kimono down her legs. She looked up and beamed her brightest smile anyone would ever see, Kaysha walked over and they both jumped happily then went to the dressing table and Kaysha sat down on the chair with Kagome behind her. There was a knock at the door and Kagome answered it.

"Yes?"

"We have been requested to help Kagome-Sama and Kaysha-Sama to get ready for Bangohan," one of the maids said.

"Come on in," Kagome said stepping aside for them to come in, when they were in she closed the door and blinked. The other maids softly pushed Kagome over to the dressing table sitting her next to Kaysha, they looked at one another and shrugged, following everything the maids said.

"Sango, are you ready yet?" Ayame complained staring at the bathroom door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming out now," Sango laughed and opened the door, smiling. "Nice, it works on you!" she commented and looked Ayame up and down.

"Thanks," Ayame smiled looking at the Kimono. It was a green Kimono with pink Sakura blossoms on it, like they were flouting around. "I like it, it's... you!"

Sango laughed and looked at hers. It was a red Kimono with splashes of dark blue and black all over it but it still made it look royal with silver out-linings on it. A moment later the maids come in and started fussing with their hair and all.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, what do you think about these girls?" Inu-No-Taisho asked with a smirk looking at the only four present boys.

"Um..." Koga chocked.

"Well..." Inuyasha bit his lip.

"Uh..." Miroku couldn't think of anything to say.

"Sesshomaru?" he asked looking at his eldest son sitting in silence not really paying attention.

Sesshomaru looked at his father and cocked an eyebrow. Inu-No-Taisho sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get much out of Sesshomaru. Izayoi and Rin were next to walk in and bow to the boys then sit down and wait for their four guests. Jaken came running in and went over to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"What is it Jaken," Sesshomaru questioned.

"Some thing's wrong,"

He glared at Jaken in irritation.

Jaken gulped. "It's............"

"Get out of my way!"

Sesshomaru growled knowing who it was and looked at his father, who nodded and stood up at his seat. The girl stormed into the room and glared at them.

"What do you need!?" Inu-No-Taisho questioned, rather angry.

"I need to talk to Sesshomaru,"

"For what purpose do you have to speak with my son about?"

"Things," she made an imitation on a growl and looked at Sesshomaru calmly. "Sesshomaru, I need to speak with you,"

"No." Sesshomaru started and turned to his brother and friends ignoring the girl. She growled lowly, glaring at him.

"Now,"

Sesshomaru looked to Rin and his eyes softened then he smirked. He mentioned for Rin to come to him and she obliged and ran over to him, stopping in front of him. Sesshomaru leaned down and spoke softly into her ear so only she could hear. Inu-no-Taisho smirked at his sons plan and looked at the annoying girl.

"To what purpose do you have with my son?" he asked again as Sesshomaru nudged Rin over to the girl.

Rin smiled an evil looking smile but it still looked innocent to anyone who didn't know her.

"Hello," Rin said from in front of the girl. She looked down and blinked.

She smiled and knelt down in front of Rin. "Hello there, who are you?"

"It's not polite to ask for someone's name before introducing yourself first," Rin said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm Kiyori,"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and he shook his head slightly saying 'Don't tell her your name,'

"Nice to meet you," she said and turned to walk off but the girl lightly grabbed her arm.

"What's your name?"

"Um.... My name?" Rin said stupidly and looked behind the girl wishing Kagome or the other girls would hurry up. Kiyori grint her teeth, she wasn't very patient right now, and if it meant throwing the girl across the room just to get over to Sesshomaru, then so be it. Kiyori did just that and throw Rin to the side and waited for a thud or bang but it never did come, slowly she looked to her side and stared wide eyed at what she saw.

Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Izayoi, Inu-No-Taisho and Sesshomaru looked to the side ready to hurt her if something happened to Rin but when they were expecting a crashing noise it never came. Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku gulped, Inu-No-Taisho and Izayoi sighed in relief but tension, Sesshomaru's lips twitched a little looking at who was there with Rin in their arms and at how scared the girl, Kiyori, was.

"Wh... when did.. you... ge... get... ther... there?" Kiyori stumbled on her words, as she watched the black haired girl slowly tilt her head up but to the side with her hair still covering her face as she glared at her with her blue-green eyes, growling like a protective male Inu-Youkai over their mates or wards.

"I do not see how that is any of your business," she said coldly, but not as bad as she did to Kotori. "But do tell me, what you think you are doing!?"

"Well, I was... um.."

"You were what?" Kagome growled very lowly in the back of her throat with a very cold, baritone voice coming out of her mouth. She glanced down at Rin, who opened her eyes and smiled a little hugging Kagome closely but wasn't scared of her mood. Kaysha, Sango and Ayame walked in glaring at her but didn't dare do anything, while Kagome was like this. Kaysha walked over and knelt down beside Kagome and poked her a little bit, getting her attention, Kagome gave Rin to Kaysha and stood up watching the girl. Kiyori stood up and looked Kagome and her friends up and down.

"Huh!" she laughed. "You think pathetic little humans such as you can do anything to me?"

"Pathetic little humans?" Kagome repeated, clenching her fists. "I would watch what you say, Kiyori, cause it could be the last thing you ever say!"

"What are you going to do-" she shivered at the cold breeze blowing around the room and looked at Kagome and gulped. "You're a priestess?"

"Yes, I am," Kagome smiled. "Have a problem with that?"

"No. no. not at all,"

"Good, now what is it that you needed from Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Well, um..."

Kagome growled.

"I needed to talk to him,"

"About?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business, wench!"

Kaysha, Ayame, Inuyasha and Koga growled loudly. Izayoi blinked at the girl. Inu-No-Taisho glared at her in anger, Sesshomaru breathed sharp breaths to stop himself from killing Kiyori on the spot, Miroku held onto Sango as much as he wanted to get at her as much as Sango did. All the maids started in horror but Kagome didn't do anything all she did was turn and walk over to Rin.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly with soft eyes. Rin smiled and hugged her.

"Yes, I am fine," she looked at Kiyori and poked her tongue out rudely at her was a scrunched up face. The girls giggled and the boys smirked.

"Get her out of my house!" Inu-No-Taisho growled to the two men that just came to the door. They nodded and dragged her out. He sighed.

"So much for a nice dinner," Izayoi put a hand on his back.

"Don't worry, it will be fine,"

"Yeah, Chill out Toga, no harm done or said," Kagome laughed and skipped over to him, leaning down to his height sitting down. "No one can be too perfect or have the best security, I mean hey, were still standing aren't we?" Inu-No-Taisho looked at the girl with a cocked eyebrow and shook his head at her. Making a bad situation into a good one, she's just going to make a joke out of this all night! He grinned at the thought and smiled at her.

"You are too right, Kagome, but what was that display you showed off?"

Kagome bit her lip and stood up, walking to her seat and sat down not answering his question and looked away. Kaysha, Sango, Ayame and Izayoi laughed at Inu-No-Taisho and Kagome.

"You act as if you are Father and Daughter," Izayoi giggled at the two. Kagome slowly turned her head to Izayoi and Inu-No-Taisho and made a face, making Izayoi laugh and then grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and slumped back in her chair in a stubborn meaner, looking at the table.

"Mumble-talking again, Kagome?" Kaysha joked, Kagome poked her tongue out at her like a 5-year-old and looked around the table, everyone was looking at her.

"What?" Kagome whined in a kids voice with a puppy pout. "And I do not."

"Yes you do, dear,"

"Not," Kagome whined in a kittens voice.

"Do,"

"Not,"

"Do,"  
"Not."

"Do,"

"Not." Kagome grumbled at Izayoi then smiled a little when she sighed.

"Yeah. She doesn't give up until you lose, and trust me, that can go on for nights," Sango laughed at her sister like figure sitting at the table, like a stubborn kid.

"Really?" Izayoi smiled. "Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Now you are fighting with her like she was your own Daughter, Izayoi," Inu-No-Taisho laughed. Izayoi and Kagome looked at him then at each other with a evil grins.

"We do not!" they turned on him and burst out laughing when he fell backwards off his chair.

"Stupid," Kagome said sitting up straight looking down at him on the floor, biting her

bottom lip.

"Toga, you idiot," Izayoi smiled and poked her tongue out in a smile like Kagome.

"You two really have to stop hanging out with each other so much,"

"But we don't," they whined. Kaysha, Sango and Ayame laughed at them, knowing exactly what was going on.

"I give up." Inu-No-Taisho said lying on the ground comfortably, listening to the girls start again and everything else around him like it was a normal dinner, besides the fact he was lying on the ground on his chair.


	18. Chapter 18

"Kagome, Wake up!"

"Mmm...."

"Kagome! Wake! UP!"

"Five more minutes mother," she murmured waving her hand around in the air.

"GET UP!"

"AH!!!" Kagome jumped and fell off the bed hitting the ground, sitting up as soon as her back got the ground, in less then a second.

"Gees, you never wake up, do you?" Izayoi laughed.

"Not really, What time is it?"

"Five, in the morning,"

"NO WONDER, why the hell I'm not awake yet!" Kagome growled standing up and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside,"

"Why?" Izayoi asked confused.

"So I can sleep with the dingos in peace!" Kagome sighed and walked off to find her way out. "and if you didn't get that, I was being sarcastic about the dingos but I'm still sleeping outside."

"Kagome, I wouldn't do that if I was you?"

"Why not?"

"Cause the boys are always out there this early,"

"And?"

"And well they do things for us not to see,"

"Right, I'm still going out there," she opened the door with ease. She turned around and closed the door carefully, then turned back around and stretched, then looked around and smiled. Kagome walked out onto the grass and went towards the forest.

"Come on, Sesshomaru, is that all you've got?" Koga laughed smugly.

Sesshomaru just stared at him bored. They'd been training since twelve this morning and were still at it, he was sick of it.

"Wind Scar!"

"Sacred Sutras!" the other two boys called, sending their attacks at Sesshomaru, who simply jumped out of the way and dodged Koga's fist.

"You are simply weak, you will never be able to bet I, Sesshomaru," he announced and looked at were the attack had went, and spotted Kagome walking right for it. He looked closely at the attack and Kagome; there was an at least ten-meter distance between them.

Kagome was just walking around in no particular direction and decided since she hadn't seen any sign of the boys she would go running around the forest. She stopped running and started walking around again in a random direction and could scenes something strong coming her way, Kagome looked up and squinted her eyes to see what it was but all she could see from so far away was a bright yellow light with purple blending in with it. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes but let it out and leaned back on a tree closest to her, feeling light headed. A few seconds later she could see the light more clearly and heard the echo of what was called.

"Wind Scar!"

"Sacred Sutars!" she stood up and took a couple of steps forward then ran right at the attack Kagome was about to get hit by the attack but jumped out of the way and dodged it then ran through what trees were left, knowing where the boys were now.

He watched her as she leaned back on the tree for a few seconds then get up and walk a couple of steps before going into a full sprint at it almost looking invisible as she ran but when he was about to go a get her, she was a heartbeat faster then the attack and dodged it right as it was about to hit then jumped into the trees, and he could tell she was heading for them.

"Your so boring, Sesshomaru, your so slow and you won't fight back, why?"

"I have nothing to prove to any of you," Sesshomaru simply said, just staring at them.

"What are you staring at?"

Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth when Koga jumped up and was two heartbeats away from hitting him in the face when he was thrown fifty yards backwards with the force behind getting punched in the face and pushed back by his own fist, at the same time. The boys stared shocked at what or who was there. Kagome was standing in front of Sesshomaru with her hands up like she had just hit something and stopped it, but she was looking off into the distance to her right, almost looking behind herself at Sesshomaru but off to the side.

"When the hell did you get here!?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked and looked around her and saw the boys staring at her weirdly. "What?"

"When did you get here?"

"Just now, I think." Kagome shrugged and let her arms fall to her side, but felt something was wrong, she looked at the way she was facing and grinned, seeing Koga lying on the ground groaning, with a hand on his head. "Whoops, did I do that?" She asked pointing to herself.

"Yeah, you did, how did you do that?"

"Um… I don't know," she lied just a little. _Well actually I do but you'll just have to wait to find out that part for yourself_, she thought with a smile.

"Ow!" Koga whined standing up and looked back to Sesshomaru, with Kagome in front of him trying not to crack up laughing. "GO ON, JUST LAUGH LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO, KAGOME, I'M SURE IT'S FUN FOR YOU TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!"

"Actually, it really is Koga, cause you keep getting beaten by a girl, who isn't even a demon!" Kagome called back to him and burst out laughing at the comment.

"Haha, very funny!" Koga grumbled walking back over and was there in less then 10 seconds.

Kagome smile and put her right index finger on the right side of her chin, her other hand on her left hip, leaning forward a little with her eyes closed and poking her tongue out at him, and laughed again.

"I hate you sometimes, Kagome!"

"Hate's a strong word, Wolf," she said crossing her arms over her chest with a stubborn look on her face and looked way, turning her back to him.

"Quit calling me, Wolf!"

"Make me, Flee-bag!"

"I will,"

"Try it!" Koga growled and ran at Kagome at full speed. Kagome looked over her shoulder, glaring at Koga but smirked and turned her feet to the right, when he was about to get her she turned her feet left and ran off as fast as she could leaving her shadow of dust behind.

"What!? Where!? How!?"

"Having a bit of a tongue twist there, Koga?" Kagome smugly remarked from behind him. She lifted her hand and rested it on his shoulder; Koga literally jumped ten feet into the air. When his feet were back on the ground Kagome was still standing there looking at him. Koga glared at her dangerously. "What, I didn't do anything, It's not my fault your slow with age!" Kagome laughed.

"Slow with age!? What are you going on about?" he growled.

"What your like, 1000 years old or something," Kagome giggled.

"No I'm not!" Koga stared at her, "I'm not older then that dog!" he said pointing at Sesshomaru behind Kagome.

"Huh! I bet you are!" Kagome challenged.

"I'm not!"

"Sure, Sure!" Kagome waved her hand in the air as a dismissal signal to Koga.

Koga grumbled and crossed his arms turning to the other boys but grinned and spun around and ran as fast as he could with the jewel shards in his legs at Kagome. Kagome shivered a little and glanced over her shoulder at Koga, she twisted her body and ran the way she stopped, which was to the side. Koga turned to Kagome when she ran and got in front of her, but when he was about to grab her, she disappeared out of sight with in a millisecond, and her scent, aura and visibility was gone.

"What, where did she go!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Inu-Yasha exclaimed looking around him rapidly. "Sesshomaru, what did you do to her?"

"I did not do anything to the girl," he stated looking around like nothing was happening but was very curious on how Kagome was doing all this. She was probably past his standard in her agility, speed, and skill. Like she was a demon herself, and had been for a long time.

"Kagome, come out, come out wherever you are!" Koga said a little worried.

"Why?" Kagome called for five yards away. "It's fun annoying you, and you boys think you're so good! Ha!"

"You can hear me for all the way over there?"

"Yep, you talk really loud," she nearly whispered with a grin. "So, weren't you trying to get me or something, Wolf, or did you give up!?"

"I'll get you, don't you worry about that! But how are you doing all this?"

"That's my little secret and you'll find out, eventually!" she made a child-like face and ran off again.

"Where in the hell!?"

"Hey, Miroku, what's up?" Kagome asked leaning on him.

"Ummm…… nothing?"

"Hahahahaha….. No, the sky!" she smiled and started skipping around. Inu-Yasha grabbed her by the arms and held her back against his chest.

"Chill out, Kagome, and quit playin' with us,"

"Playin', I'm not playin' Inu-Yasha," Kagome glared at him and tried pulling her arms free.

"You're not going anywhere Kagome," he said and pulled her tighter. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with pleating eyes, with fake tears in the rims of her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, and smirked.

_**What is she doing?**_

_I don't know but it's not going to work, though it would be fun just to see what she does to them…_

_**Help her, she want's to annoy them and it's either that or your going to be the one getting annoyed and it's nearly sunrise.**_

_Fine._

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome and looked down at them Kagome had a big bright smile on her face and was almost jumping off the ground and his height.

"Half-breed, release her," Sesshomaru said with his cold voice, but inside he was laughing at the girl in front of him.

"No," Inu-Yasha growled.

"LET GO OF ME!" Kagome snapped pulling on her arms and failed. "Please!" she pleated starting to cry.

Inu-Yasha looked at her once and let go of her, Kagome ran off and jumped on Koga's back, knocking him over then jumped on Miroku's back, nearly sending him face-first into a tree but he just tripped over his feet, then she ran and pounced on Sesshomaru's back, hugging onto his neck and sat up straight looking down at Inu-Yasha.

"Haha! You look so small from up here, no wonder others call you a shrimp!" she laughed.

"Your shorted then me, Kagome!"

"Yeah, well…" Kagome poked her tongue out at him and hid her face in Sesshomaru's hair, smelling his scent and giggled.


	19. Authors Note Apologies

To everyone who has read my story Shikon Academy I apologize deeply for not continuing to write it for the last two years... and I also apologize for my horrible spelling and punctuation throughout it... I will be going through it soon and fixing it up and then be updating the chapters again... I won't delete the story as it is just fixing the problems and updating the chapters again... I'm sorry for the inconvenience for it leaving it so long... I have had a bad case of writers block and will start updating my stories again as soon as I can. I hope I will be forgiven and that some might take a second chance to read it one I have edited it again... Sorry again for the inconvenience for leaving it unattended for so long.


End file.
